Onagata
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: No Japão medieval, Milo, um filho de pobres pescadores, vai com seu pai até a cidade, onde ele pretende se vender em servidão. Por acaso Milo consegue emprego de ajudante numa casa de Onagatas, as belas e raras gueixas masculinas. COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi.

**Onagatas(_Otoko gueishas_)**:são gueixas masculinas, consideradas raras e de alto luxo, com quem os filhos de famílias muito ricas geralmente tinham suas primeiras experiências sexuais. Seriam tipo garotos de programa, só que cultíssimos, educados, belos e graciosos. Geralmente eram também atores de teatro Kabuki, cantores e musicistas excelentes e dançarinos. Essa fic Milo e Camus nasceu do meu desejo de ambientar uma história no Japão medieval e do meu fascínio com o mundo das gueixas, femininas e masculinas.Espero que vocês gostem. As gueixas de todos os gêneros, vivas ou mortas, do passado, do presente e do futuro minha sincera homenagem e meu eterno respeito.

Onagata _(ou Otoko geishas)_ Prologo 

Japão, 1537.

Milo não poderia ter nascido em família mais humilde ou em vila mais pobre. A vila era localizada entre encostas rochosas, perto do mar. A pesca era o sustento dos aldeões. Pouco do que se plantava crescia, devido ao solo duro e infértil. A luta contra a fome era incessante e mobilizava todos os moradores.

Filho mais novo de três irmãos, Milo teve a mesma infância difícil que tinham todos os meninos da vila. Aos cinco anos já ajudava sua mãe a pegar mariscos na praia. Aos sete, seu pai começou a ensina-lo a pescar. Mas apesar da miséria, ele era feliz. Seu pai era um homem muito estimado na aldeia, o melhor dos pescadores, o mais saudável e forte homem da vila. O pai de Milo estava sempre de bom humor, sorrindo. Em compensação, a mãe, uma mulher bem parruda, sempre dava cascudos bem fortes nos filhos se os via parados, sem trabalhar. Ela dizia que a preguiça era o pior dos defeitos e a economia a maior das virtudes.

Havia, porém, uma única tristeza que rondava a vila. Dependente daquilo que o mar lhe dava, bastava que uma temporada de pesca fosse fraca para que faltasse comida. O único comércio que os moradores eram capazes de fazer era a troca de peixes secos por grãos na aldeia vizinha, que ficava a três dias de viagem a pé. O único meio de manter a família viva nessa situação era se vender alguém da família como servo por alguns anos, a um intermediário na cidade portuária, que ficava a sete dias de viagem, a pé.

Ver parentes partindo para três, sete, ou até dez anos de servidão longe de casa era a dor de todos. Poucas eram as famílias que não tinham um parente trabalhando de servo nos portos. Quando voltavam da servidão, o trabalho pesado e abusivo a que eram submetidos freqüentemente os deixava irreconhecíveis. Essa era a grande dor daquela vila.

**Capítulo1- A vida na vila.**

Milo se levantou feliz pouco antes do raiar do sol. Aquele era o dia: completava já onze anos.Logo seria um homem feito.Só mais quatro anos e seria considerado adulto pelas leis da vila. Os seus irmãos se levantaram logo depois dele.Era hora de lançar os barcos ao mar. O pai, como de costume já havia se levantado e saído para se preparar para ir pescar. Milo queria muito ser um pescador tão bom quanto o pai, um dia.

Bom dia!- disse Milo alegre aos irmãos.

Bom dia pirralho! Que dia é hoje, hein, Aioria? Tinha algo de importante hoje, mas eu não consigo me lembrar do que seria...- disse dissimulado Aioros, o primogênito dos três filhos, que tinha dezesseis anos.

Milo ficou enfezado.

Eu não sei... para mim acho que hoje é só mais um dia comum...- disse Aioria, que tinha quinze anos, entrando na brincadeira do irmão mais velho.

Milo ficou fulo da vida por ter seu aniversário ignorado.

Seus bestas! Burros! É meu aniversário! Meu aniversário!Faço onze anos, sabiam!- falou Milo, bravo.

Ah, é. Onze anos...sabe o que isso me lembra meu caro irmão Aioria?- disse Aioros com cara de quem estava aprontando alguma.

Milo ficou desconfiado.

O que, caro Aioros?- disse Aioria, percebendo as más intenções do irmão mais velho.

CALDO NO MAR!- gritaram os dois, pegando Milo, que se debatia xingando os irmãos de tudo quanto é nome. Os dois levaram Milo arrastado até a praia, onde os barcos se preparavam para sair pro mar. O pai de Milo, que já estava lançando o barco na água, parou para ver a cena. Aioria e Aioros tamparam o aniversariante na água, com tudo. O pai riu, alegre. Os pescadores que viram a cena também.

Milo saiu da água fulo da vida tentando socar os irmãos, que fugiam dele, rindo. O pai foi até eles.

Feliz aniversário Milo! Hoje você sai para pescar comigo.- disse o pai, ganhando de pronto a atenção de Milo.

Milo sorriu. Ir pescar com o pai era um presente e tanto. Os irmãos continuavam rindo.

Desculpa Milo, mas tínhamos que te pregar uma peça.Gomen nasai!- disse Aioros ainda rindo e nem um pouco convincente.

É! Feliz aniversário! Só mais quatro anos e você ganha seu próprio barco de pesca. Vai poder desocupar um pouco o meu.- disse Aioria, bagunçando os cabelos fartos do irmãozinho.

Ganhar o direito a ter seu próprio barco era um privilégio dos adultos. As crianças pescavam na companhia de um pai, irmão ou tutor, nunca por conta própria. Milo sonhava com seu próprio barco, com ser reconhecido como um igual pelo pai e pelos seus petulantes irmãos. Também em ser respeitado pela mãe como um provedor da família, com direito até a tomar o raro e precioso vinho feito de arroz, iguaria reservada para ser servida só no Ano Novo, pelas mulheres, somente para os provedores efetivos da família.

O pai parecia ter um olhar melancólico, diferente do habitual. Aioria e Aioros entendiam o olhar do pai. A pesca fora fraca demais naquele ano. O pai se venderia como servo em breve. Dependendo do tempo de contrato, ele não estaria em casa para comemorar a passagem de seu caçula para a idade adulta ou lhe fazer um belo barco de um só tronco, tirado da pequena floresta que ficava a um dia de viagem da aldeia. Aioros e Aioria nada comentaram com Milo. Distraído como sempre, Milo não havia percebido a gravidade da situação que se desenhava no futuro, com tão poucos peixes sendo pescados e secos ao sol nos últimos meses.Os irmãos prometeram fazer um belo barco para Milo, mas isso não diminuiria a dor de um pai ausente. Não eram poucos aqueles que morriam na servidão e nunca mais viam sua aldeia. Milo ficaria arrasado com a partida do pai, que tanto admirava.

Vamos Milo! Os ventos favoráveis devem ser aproveitados.- disse o pai ao alegre Milo, indo em direção ao barco.

Ambos saíram para o mar. Os demais pescadores também partiram.

Em silêncio, pai e filho pescavam polvos, com um gancho, perto dos recifes.

Milo, vou partir.- disse calmo o pai.

Milo se sobressaltou, chocado. Como assim, seu pai ia embora?Então, subitamente, Milo entendeu a situação.

A pesca não foi suficiente. Vou para a servidão, mas não se preocupe. Sou muito forte, vou voltar. Preciso que você cuide de sua mãe. Pode fazer isso por mim?--- continuou o pai com seu sorriso calmo e generoso.

Os olhos de Milo ficaram marejados com lágrimas.Mas com um gesto de cabeça, ele concordou.

Que bom. Assim vou mais tranqüilo.- disse o pai.

Pó...posso pedir uma coisa ao senhor?- disse Milo, com a voz falha.

Claro! Peça. Se puder, atenderei seu pedido.- disse sincero o pai.

Quando o senhor for á cidade falar com o intermediário do porto, posso ir junto.Podemos ir todos juntos, como família.- pediu Milo.

Quem vai tomar conta da casa? E pescar? Não podemos parar, Milo. A vida é difícil aqui. A fome sempre nos ronda.Não podemos ir todos á cidade e esquecermos de nossas obrigações. – disse sério o pai.

Milo compreendeu, mas ficou arrasado.

Façamos o seguinte então: escolha um de seus irmãos para acompanhar-nos na viagem. Vamos nós três: eu, você e um dos meninos mais velhos. Um dos dois vai ter de ir mesmo, para ajudar a trazer os grãos que vou ganhar de pagamento para casa. Você também ajuda e tudo fica bem.- propôs o pai ao ver a tristeza do filho.

Milo concordou, mais animado. Nunca havia ido á cidade. Porem preferia ter o pai em casa a ir a cidade.

Quando dia morreu no horizonte, eles voltaram á praia.

Chegaram em casa. Os dois mais velhos já estavam sentados no chão de terra batida, Aioros consertando alguns instrumentos de pesca, Aioria cuidando de por lenha no fogo onde a mãe deles já preparava o jantar.

Todos olharam para o pai, que com um meneio de cabeça avisou que Milo já estava a par de toda a situação. Todos ficaram aliviados. Um clima triste de despedida estava no ar.

Parto amanhã.-alertou o pai - Milo vai comigo.

A mãe, mulher forte, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem chorar. Aioros e Aioria estavam desolados.

Milo é muito fraco para trazer os fardos de grãos. Eu vou com vocês.Sou forte. Agüento dois fardos.- disse resoluta a mãe.

O pai não discutiu. Sua esposa era muito cabeça-dura, e quando cismava que ia fazer algo não havia quem lhe mudasse as idéias. Mulher trabalhadora, ela fiava e tecia as roupas da família, cuidava da parca plantação que tinham e ainda encontrava tempo para pegar mariscos na praia.

Milo ficou feliz por ir junto com a mãe. Apesar dos cascudos freqüentes que ela lhe dava, gostava muito dela. Sabia que ela queria que ele fosse um homem trabalhador. A preguiça era o pior dos pecados naquela vila.

Quero que o Aioros vá conosco. Ele é forte...- disse Milo, pensando nos fardos de grãos que precisariam ser carregados nas costas por sete dias de viagem de volta à aldeia.

Aioria ficou emburrado. Ele também nunca fora na cidade e queria muito ir.

Vamos todos! Pediremos ao chefe da aldeia para zelar por nossa casa, pai. Ele vai entender...precisamos de gente para trazer os fardos de grãos, e todos queremos adiar uma despedida. Seria injusto deixar Aioria aqui. –disse Aioros, tentando ser convincente.

Mas isso é imprudente...- disse calmo o pai.

Só desta vez, pai. Não o veremos por anos...- argumentou Aioros.

Milo olhou para o pai, mostrando todo o seu desejo de manter a família unida por mais algum tempo.O pai suspirou, vencido. A mãe voltou a cozinhar, botando mais grãos e peixe na sopa de todos. Se iam viajar, que fossem bem alimentados.

O dia raiou. A família de Milo se preparou para a viagem. Membros de outras famílias também iam partir para a servidão. Uma pequena caravana se pôs a andar na trilha que levava para além das encostas rochosas. O vento assobiava entre as pedras. Milo pôs seu chapéu de junco e puxou sua grande aba para frente, para proteger seus olhos da ventania. O caminho era difícil e cansativo.

Dias se passaram. Choveu, ventou, fez sol. Milo ficou triste ao ver quem ia embora para a servidão: o alegre Aldebaran, Shura, que tinha a idade de Aioros e era o melhor amigo deste, June, uma jovem que provavelmente voltaria para aldeia velha demais para se casar, Seiya, que tinha acabado de completar a maioridade, Ikki, que tinha dezessete anos, e seu pai, claro.

Aioros estava visivelmente triste: estava perdendo o pai e o amigo de uma vez só. Mesmo assim ele não chorava. Sabia que já era um adulto e tinha de ser forte.

June chorava muito sua desgraça. Já Ikki, Aldebaran e Seiya estavam descontraídos, riam e faziam brincadeiras junto com o sempre alegre pai de Milo. Milo entrou nas brincadeiras...rir era melhor que chorar. Certa noite da viagem Milo conseguiu colocar uma salamandra dentro das calças de Aioria enquanto ele dormia, sem que esse percebesse. O susto que ele levou ao acordar sentindo aquela coisa gelada e gosmenta na perna, andando, foi histórico. Todos riram...Exceto a sempre dramática June. Shura costumava estar sempre sério e fechado, como era o usual de sua pessoa.

Passaram pela aldeia vizinha. Passaram por regatos e floresta. A cidade se desenhou frente a eles no entardecer do oitavo dia de viagem.

**Capítulo 2 – Encantos da cidade.**

Aquela não era uma cidadezinha. Era uma próspera cidade portuária, funcionando a todo vapor. Milo nunca vira tantas cores, tantas luzes coloridas vindas das lanternas de papel penduradas nos estabelecimentos comerciais, tantas coisas diferentes, tanta gente diferente.

As ruas eram apinhadas de gente, isso porque o anoitecer se prenunciava. Aquilo era maravilhoso! Milo viu damas de quimono, samurais vestidos a caráter, comerciantes de coisas exóticas, até mesmo um ocidental de estranhas roupas alaranjadas ( um padre português). Aquele lugar era mágico!

Pai...- disse Milo estupefato.

O que é?- disse o pai, sempre sereno.

Tudo aqui é tão diferente da nossa aldeia.

Sim, é. Para o bem e para o mal. Há belezas e amarguras, como em todo lugar.- disse o pai, sábio.

Não vejo as pessoas daqui passando fome como em nossa aldeia. Aqui deve ser melhor de se viver. – disse Milo, observando como as pessoas a sua volta pareciam despreocupadas e as invejando.- Eles não devem precisar se vender em servidão para alimentar a família.

Não seja tolo, Milo. Existem coisas piores do que ser servo. Sou feliz por minha vida e por morar em nossa aldeia. Não escolheria para mim destino diferente.- disse o pai pensativo. Dos filhos que tinha, Milo era o mais diferente de si na maneira de pensar, mas o mais interessado em entender o mundo.

Por que? Nós quase passamos fome, trabalhamos o tempo todo! Eu queria uma vida melhor, com comida farta, futon limpo e macio, e folga.- disse Milo raivoso - E sem ninguém tendo que ir embora!

Milo, escolha seus objetivos e lute dignamente por eles. Mas sempre tenha em mente que pelo menos, nós temos uns aos outros. Ninguém na vila mente, engana ou trai o próximo. E cuidado com o que deseja. Tenha sempre a certeza de que luta por algo que vale a pena.- disse melancólico o pai.

Pelo que o senhor luta?- perguntou Milo curioso.

Por nossa família, claro. Vocês são mais valiosos para mim do que todo o ouro de um senhor feudal.- disse o pai sorrindo melancólico.- Não me esqueço do dia em que conheci a mãe de vocês.

Milo ficou embasbacado. Gostava da mãe, mas sempre a vira como uma mulher seca, dura e sem grandes atrativos.Nunca imaginara o quanto seu pai gostava dela, apesar das brigas que tinham, do trabalho sempre árduo que os drenava, da pobreza e da falta de gentileza dela.

Você é jovem. Um dia vai entender que o mais importante na vida é estar feliz com suas escolhas, sejam elas quais forem.- disse o pai, com os olhos brilhando.

Quero que o senhor volte pra casa.- disse Milo sincero. Queria aprender mais com o pai.

Vou voltar. Pode ficar tranqüilo.- disse o pai, seguro de si.

Todos os outros também estavam maravilhados com a cidade, exceto a mãe de Milo, que dizia que a cidade era enganadora e cheia de pecados. Para variar, ninguém lhe deu muita atenção. June até parou de chorar.

Aqui é lindo!- disse Aioria encantado.

Aioros riu da cara de bobo do irmão.

Onde vamos ficar pra passar a noite?- perguntou a sempre prática mãe de Milo.

Na casa do intermediário. – disse o pai de Milo, que sabia onde ficava a casa do tal homem.

Nas vilas que mandavam os seus para a servidão nos portos, que não eram poucas, o intermediário fora apelidado de Máscara da Morte. Isso mostrava bem o fim de muitos dos que partiam.A servidão não era feita para os fracos.

As lanternas ganhavam novo brilho com o cair da noite alta. A cidade parecia não dormir nunca.

Milo caminhava agora um pouco afastado do grupo, despreocupado e perigosamente distraído. Foi quando ouviu risos delicados como o soar de sinos de cristal. Foi ver o que era.

Milo ficou completamente maravilhado com o que viu. Aquelas criaturas não podiam ser humanas! Suas roupas eram da mais bela e fina seda, quimonos de graça e elegância sem par.Seus cabelos, todos cor da noite e extremamente compridos, estavam presos em complicados arranjos formais. A pele parecia com leite fresco, branca e suave. Os lábios pareciam tintos de sangue. Os seres usavam belas jóias, e leques com acabamento de marfim trabalhado.Seus gestos pareciam uma dança, sua fala, uma requintada melodia. As unhas compridas brilhavam como vidro sob a luz das lanternas.Seus olhos pareciam conter mistérios insondáveis. Milo chegou mais perto dos seres, para melhor vê-los. Mesmo bem de perto não conseguia distinguir se os seres eram homens ou mulheres...pareciam mesmo pertencer a uma terceira raça, muito mais pertinente ao céu que os meros mortais.

E como riam!

E então ele escorregou e caiu, no palco! Foi um escândalo! No meio do segundo ato, em plena performance. Ele não nasceu para o teatro.- disse um dos seres, que tinha um ar mais malicioso.

Não seja venenoso com o próximo, Suzako. Nunca se sabe as voltas que a vida dá. E ela já é bem difícil naturalmente, para a isso somarmos uma crueldade gratuita.- disse um dos seres, que parecia ser o mais velho e sábio e tinha um olhar sereno.

Você é tolerante, Shion, porque tem MUITA sorte. Soube que só não deixa o "Mundo flutuante" porque não quer.- disse o "ser" Suzako, ainda venenoso.

Os outros seres pareciam concordar com o último comentário do tal Suzako.

O "ser" Shion suspirou, como se concluísse que não valia a pena discutir com aqueles outros seres.

Milo reparou que Shion tinha muito mais graça e uma beleza muito mais sofisticada que os outros seres. Era alguma coisa que vinha dos olhos dele, de sua alma. Apesar de ser claro que estava numa idade bem mais avançada que os outros, Shion tinha algo que os outros não possuíam, uma coisa misteriosa que fazia toda a diferença. Milo soube então que fosse o que fosse que Shion havia conseguido, não fora sorte, fora conquista.

Os outros seres voltaram a conversar, Suzako mais venenoso do que nunca. Shion olhou para Milo. Milo fez pose de orgulhoso...afinal era pobre mas era alguém de valor. Shion sorriu. Milo baixou um pouco a "guarda" e se aproximou.

Os alguns dos outros seres pareceram ficar enojados com a presença de Milo, em especial Suzako. Outros não. Havia cerca de dez seres ali. Quatro deles com visível nojo de Milo. Afinal o menino estava sujo, suado da viagem, e trajava uma roupa simples feita com o fio grosseiro que se extraia da casca fervida de uma arvore chamada tília, que era abundante na floresta perto da aldeia.

**--- **Konichiwa, pequenino. - disse cortês Shion, com um brando sorriso - Se perdeu de seus pais?

Oi.Meu nome é Milo. E ...me perdi mais ou menos...- disse Milo bem sincero.

Meu nome é Shion. Seus pais vieram das vilas?- perguntou Shion, chegando bem perto do garoto.

Até que ele é bonitinho! Mas precisa de banho! – disse um outro dos seres, que parecia ser bem eufórico e animado.

Credo! Detesto gente pobre. Esse menino pode até ser é um _eta_.-disse Suzako, venenoso.

Milo se sentiu muito ofendido_. Eta_ era o nome da pior das classes sociais, e eram considerados impuros, sujos até a alma.Eram a escória da escória. Eram geralmente coveiros, catadores de lixo, limpadores de fossas... assumiam os piores trabalhos possíveis, os mais sujos.

Shion deu olhar de reprimenda para Suzako.

Gomen nasai, jovem. Suzako fala demais e pensa de menos.- disse calmo Shion.

Não sou eta! Sou de uma aldeia próxima, filho de pescador, não coveiro ou catador de lixo!- disse Milo realmente furioso com o tal Suzako.

Tudo bem. Acalme-se.-disse Shion.

Meus pais estavam indo para casa do intermediário...o Máscara da Morte.Meu pai vai para a servidão.-disse Milo cabisbaixo.

Sinto muito por seu pai. Vou pagar para um jirinquixá levar você até lá.- disse Shion cordato.

Não precisa...-disse Milo corando. Não estava acostumado a ganhar presentes. Para um jovem tão pobre, andar de jirinquixá (que é uma espécie de carroça pequena, puxada por um homem em vez de um cavalo, uma espécie de táxi do Japão antigo) era um luxo.

Precisa sim. Para remediar os disparates de Suzako devo ser gentil com você.- disse sério Shion.

O que são vocês? Espíritos?- perguntou Milo, causando um riso geral.

Somos onagata, meu jovem. Sugiro que pergunte ao seu pai ou irmãos mais velhos o que é onagata. Mas somos humanos e bem vivos, posso garantir.- disse Shion descontraído, abrindo seu lindo leque com um estalo seco.

Onagata...como se vira isso?- perguntou Milo curioso. Mais um acesso de risadas geral, por conta da inocência do garoto. Shion era o único que realmente estava levando o garoto a sério.

Somos educados desde muito cedo. Geralmente desde o berço. Porém são muito poucos os de nós que, uma vez treinados, chegam ao status de onagata. A maioria tem fins bem mais amargos e sombrios. – disse Shion pensativo - Você, por exemplo, poderia ser educado para onagata toda a sua vida, mas não conseguiria ser um. Seu físico é inadequado a essa função.Você é muito moreno e masculino demais.

Ah, tá...-disse Milo entendendo apenas que jamais seria parecido com aqueles seres e que, portanto, não podia almejar ser um deles.

O que você almeja ser, Milo?- perguntou Shion, pensativo.

Vou acabar sendo pescador, como meu pai. – falou Milo diretamente.

Mas você quer isso?-insistiu

Não sei o que quero.Queria mesmo é que ninguém da minha vila jamais passasse fome ou virasse servo.- disse sincero o menino.

Shion concordou com um meneio.

De que classe social vem os onagatas? – perguntou Milo, investigando.

Geralmente das mais baixas. Somos vendidos ainda crianças por nossos pais a donos de casas de chá e entretenimento e educados por um tutor que sempre é um onagata mais velho e mais experiente. Somos selecionados por quesitos como talento, beleza, graça, cultura, habilidades musicais e atuação satisfatória no teatro. Os que passarem por essa seleção são sagrados onagatas aos quinze anos, por meio de um ritual que se chama _mizu-age. _Sugiro que pergunte a seu pai o que é _mizu-age_, se quiser mesmo saber. – disse calmo Shion enquanto os outros onagatas davam risinhos.

Vou perguntar. Você é uma espécie de líder?– disse Milo com expressão muito curiosa pra saber o que era esse tal de mizu-age, pois sua mera menção fizera os onagatas mais novos corarem.

Sou só um dos poucos onagatas que subiram ainda mais de posição social. Atualmente sou o dono de uma casa de chá e entretenimento.A "Chinji no Ai" (no japonês, Amor insensato). –disse Shion, sorrindo – Mais alguma pergunta, intrépido investigador mirim?

Não...Vou pra casa, dormir. Estou com sono.E meus pais devem estar preocupados comigo. Obrigado pela conversa.– disse Milo, bocejando.

De nada. Se quiser e tiver tempo, venha até a Chinji no Ai. O receberei feliz para outra conversa. Preciso de alguém para trabalhar na limpeza de meu estabelecimento, e se a proposta lhe interessar estarei às ordens.- disse Shion, com classe. Suzako fez uma cara de contrariado.

Shion parou um jirinquixá e pagou a corrida. Milo fez uma reverência longa para Shion em agradecimento pela gentileza.

Espera! Posso perguntar só mais uma coisa?- disse Milo, já de dentro do jirinquixá.

Claro, jovem curioso.- disse Shion.

Vocês são homens, não são?- perguntou Milo meio inseguro.

Sim, somos, meu jovem.-disse Shion dando as costas ao jirinquixá, que logo depois partiu.

Quando Milo chegou na casa de Máscara, todos de sua caravana ficaram aliviados. A mãe de Milo deu um belo e bem dado cascudo na cabeça do filho.Aioros e Aioria até deixaram a implicância de lado e foram abraçar o irmãozinho, ambos aliviados de vê-lo bem. O pai também o abraçou, aliviado.

Onde você se meteu? O que te aconteceu?- perguntou Aioros, tenso.

Não aconteceu nada de mais. Eu só fiquei papeando com os onagata e...- disse Milo na maior naturalidade do mundo.

VOCÊ O QUE?- disseram todos em uníssono, espantados. Até Máscara da Morte foi pra perto ouvir a conversa.

A mãe deu outro cascudo colossal em Milo.

AII, MÃE! O que eu fiz dessa vez?- perguntou Milo sem entender lhufas.

Você viu mesmo onagatas? Como eles eram? – perguntou Aioria animadíssimo, para logo em seguida ganhar um cascudo e um olhar assassino vindo de sua mãe.

Vi sim. Eram...lindos.A pele deles parece neve.- disse Milo se lembrando.

E as roupas? Eram como? – perguntou June empolgada.

Eram de seda muito boa. Brilhavam na luz das lanternas. A que o Shion usava era azul marinho com desenhos de cerejeira em floração. Tinham leques também. E a boca deles era vermelho sangue.- tentou descrever Milo, em vão.

Você falou com Shion...O Shion...o dono da Chinji no Ai?- perguntou Máscara, incrédulo.

A Chinji era uma casa freqüentada apenas pela elite da elite. Mesmo Máscara, que não era nenhum pobretão, não tinha cacife para entrar num lugar daquele. Ali só entravam samurais de primeira linha, senhores feudais, políticos proeminentes, comerciantes muito cheios da grana ou artistas ricos e famosos.

É. Falei. – disse Milo com a simplicidade típica de uma criança.- Ele me pagou uma corrida de jirinquixá. E é uma boa pessoa.Gostei de andar de jirinquixá! Um dia vou ter um jirinquixá só para mim.

O pai sorriu da inocência do filho. "Que os deuses conservem meu filho assim, puro e tolerante".– pensou o pai.

O que vocês conversaram, afinal?- perguntou Ikki.

Sobre o que é onagata. Sobre, sobre o que quero ser na vida...é foi isso.- disse Milo exausto.- Pai ,posso te fazer umas perguntas depois?

Claro. – respondeu o pai - Amanhã.

Ah, tudo bem.- disse Milo decepcionado. Queria saber o que era, afinal, um onagata. Queria saber o que era mizu-age.Queria saber se podia levar a sério a proposta de emprego feita por Shion.

O que mais o Shion te disse? – perguntou MdM.

Que eu não sirvo pra onagata.- disse Milo. Todos riram. Milo já estava fulo da vida de tanto ver os outros rirem dele.

Vou dormir!- disse Milo, nervoso, indo se deitar no chão de terra batida.

Todos foram dormir também, certos de que no dia que viesse, encheriam Milo com perguntas.

Milo levantou antes do nascer do sol, acordado por seu pai. Todos ainda dormiam. Os dois foram para fora da casa. A cidade, embora não de todo adormecida, estava bem mais calma do que no dia anterior. Uma brisa matinal passava suave por entre os ramos das cerejeiras.

O que você queria me perguntar, Milo?- falou o pai, calmo como sempre.

São três coisas. Pai, o que é um onagata? O que é _mizu-age_? Recebi uma proposta de trabalho, como faxineiro, lá na casa de chá do tal Shion. Devo levar essa proposta á sério?- disse Milo, impaciente, despejando tudo de uma vez só.

Calma lá. Uma resposta de cada vez. Onagata são homens que, uma vez vendidos para as casas de chá, são educados para entreter, conversar e se deitar com outros homens, que por sua vez pagam ao dono da casa de chá por esses serviços. Costumam também ser atores de teatro. É muito caro, pagar um onagata. Eles são raros e melhores que gueixas convencionais...pelo menos é o que dizem. Ser protetor de um onagata então, é caríssimo. Só gente muito rica pode se dar tamanho luxo.-disse pedagógico o pai, sem fazer qualquer pré-julgamento.

Protetor?

Protetor é o mesmo que dono, Milo. Eles bancam um onagata em todas as suas necessidades. Geralmente pedem exclusividade de serviços quando estão na cidade. Quando voltam a seus castelos ou mansões longe da cidade, perdem esse direito, mas se quiserem tê-lo com exclusividade quando estiverem de volta, tem de continuar bancando o onagata em questão, mesmo estando distantes.Quando estão distantes o onagata volta a trabalhar pelo melhor preço oferecido.Mas não confunda: um onagata não tem vontade própria. Antes de tudo, eles pertencem ao dono da casa de chá.É o dono da casa de chá que firma os contratos de uso e proteção. É o dever de um onagata se sujeitar á vontade de seu patrão em primeiro lugar, em segundo á vontade de seu protetor e em terceiro á dos de seus clientes arranjados.Essa é a etiqueta deles, o que o costume determina.

Nossa! Quer dizer que se eu for rico posso comprar um onagata pra mim?- disse Milo, gostando um pouco da idéia de ter alguém tão bonito assim para conversar e cuidar de si.

O pai riu. Sábio dos costumes, o pai fora muitas vezes à cidade quando jovem. Isso explicava seu imenso conhecimento.

É Milo, pode. Mas o que você faria com um onagata?- perguntou o pai, ainda rindo.

Ele poderia me ensinar cultura, ler, escrever e tudo o mais. Tocaria música para mim. Me levaria ao teatro.- falou o menino empolgado.

Eles são acima de tudo Milo, prostitutas.- afirmou o pai.

Milo ficou vermelho. Tinha esquecido um pouco disso. Era difícil para Milo associar um tipo tão digno quanto Shion á prostituição. Para o menino, prostitutas eram as mulheres sujas, de rostos pintados de branco com fuligem, que ficavam nos becos da aldeia vizinha, com quem alguns moços de sua vila diziam ter tido uma experiência sexual. Eram as mulheres que sua mãe dizia que passavam doenças estranhas para adolescentes destrambelhados e sem-vergonha, não seres que pareciam anjos.

_Mizu-age_, Milo, é a primeira vez de um onagata. Geralmente alguém realmente muito rico paga para ser o primeiro violador de um onagata.Depois desse ritual sexual um onagata começa a trabalhar efetivamente.- continuou o pai explicando, vendo que era melhor mudar de assunto para não constranger tanto o seu filho.

Ah, ta! Não acredito que gente tão bonita e limpa possa passar doenças...- disse Milo ainda encabulado.

Bem, é mais difícil eles passarem alguma doença. São homens, são limpos e a casa de chá costuma ter um médico particular que avalia os clientes e onagatas antes de firmado o contrato de uso. Nenhum dono de casa de chá quer perder um artigo tão raro quanto um onagata ativo.- disse o pai alheio.

Ainda bem! E o assunto do emprego? Eu não quero deixar a nossa aldeia, mas ás vezes é melhor eu ficar aqui do que o senhor. Faxineiro é trabalho mais leve do que servo. Se eles pagarem bem...- disse Milo, pensando em sua família.

Milo, você tem de decidir isso de acordo com o bom-senso. Se a proposta lhe interessa vá ver com o tal Shion os termos do contrato.Não fique por mim. Eu agüentarei bem a servidão. Não se preocupe.- disse o pai, diplomático.- E se quiser ficar, fique. A família sentira sua falta e você enfrentará vários riscos, mas é preciso arriscar. Faça a escolha que melhor lhe convier. Não tema: você será menos um provedor na casa, mas será também menos uma boca para alimentar. Um paga o outro. Você está livre para decidir seu destino.

Pensei que fosse muito criança para decidir essas coisas...- murmurou Milo, pensativo.

Sim, você é. Mas a oportunidade não escolhe hora certa.-concluiu o sábio pai.

Milo se pôs apensar. É difícil para uma criança escolher de pronto o seu caminho, porém aquela era uma oportunidade única de ser algo diferente do que pescador.

Posso voltar para casa se quiser?- disse Milo, pensando.

Claro. Eu jamais exilaria meu próprio filho!- disse o pai com um sorriso.

Vou ver o tal contrato...- disse Milo em voz baixa.

O pai assentiu. Talvez o lugar de Milo não fosse entre os pescadores, pensou o pai.

Pela primeira vez estou fazendo um fic em capítulos. Espero não errar a mão. Tive de fazer vários trechos explicativos, mas logo a história vai ficar mais dinâmica. O que eu usei como referência são livros como "Gueixas" de Liza Dalby, que é uma antropóloga muito conceituada em cultura japonesa. Espero receber coments e sugestões a respeito desse fic. Ele dá muita abertura para mexer com vários casais, e embora já tenha cá minhas idéias, estou aberta a sugestões.Principalmente quero saber se posso continuar a escreve-lo, se ele está ficando bom. Mexer com história japonesa é muito difícil. Eu devo ser louca pra me meter a fazer algo do gênero!

Kisses a todos.Obrigado por lerem!

Yumi Sumeragi E-mail: yumi. 


	2. Cap 2

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi

Aqui a história começa a desenrolar seus dramas. E ficar mais interessante, eu espero. Torço para que o fic dê certo! Conheçam agora a casa de chá Chinji no Ai, que significa, em japonês, Amor Insensato e é uma homenagem minha a um romance de mesmo nome, feito pelo excelente escritor japonês Junichiro Tanizaki. Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 3 – Chinji no Ai.**

A manhã avançava. Os membros da caravana acordaram e foram de pronto conversar o termo de seus contratos com Máscara da Morte. O pai de Milo firmou um contrato de servidão de três anos por um razoável número de fardos de grãos. Milo assistiu, triste, seu pai prensar o dedo sobre o papel do contrato.

"Se eu ficar, estarei mais perto do meu pai".- pensou Milo, esperançoso.Iria a tal Chinji no Ai, conversar com Shion. Assinados os contratos, a caravana combinou de partir no dia seguinte. Milo tinha de ser rápido, se queria conversar sobre o emprego. Sem contar a ninguém suas intenções, o menino saiu da casa. Perguntou a um passante onde ficava a Chinji no Ai. Lugar tão famoso e refinado, a Chinji era muito conhecida. Milo não teve dificuldades em encontrar a grande e bela casa de chá. Cheia de lanternas coloridas, feita com ótima madeira, a casa combinava completamente com seus etéreos habitantes.

Milo se pôs frente à porta do lugar. Abriu a delicada e desenhada soji (porta que abre de lado, sobre caixilhos). O som de shamisens foi a primeira coisa que Milo percebeu ali. O menino nunca tinha ouvido um instrumento musical e ficou maravilhado. O canto de vozes suaves seguiu o som do instrumento. A casa tinha as paredes de papel resistente pintadas de várias cores, com desenhos de cerejeiras, pássaros e rios caudalosos. Tudo era limpo. O chão era de madeira e não terra batida.Uma mulher idosa foi em direção a Milo. Ela se vestia de forma simples e carregava uma vassoura, mostrando que era empregada do local.

O que deseja, rapazote?- perguntou a mulher com cara de quem achava o Milo um pedinte.

Eu vim falar com o senhor Shion. Sobre um emprego.- disse Milo, de nariz arrebitado.

Ah, é você! Shion me disse que viria! Desculpe o mau jeito...é que vivemos sendo perturbados por pedintes. Venha, venha. Shion está dando uma aula de música para os aprendizes, quer ver? Ele logo lhe atenderá.- disse a mulher abrindo um sorriso animado.

Quero.- disse Milo, que era um eterno curioso.

Milo foi levado até a sala de música. Nela, cerca de doze meninos treinavam, observados de perto por Shion. Quando um aprendiz errava um acorde, Shion, sem dó nem piedade lhes batia nos dedos com uma fina vara de bambu. Os dedos da maioria dos meninos já estavam sangrando. As roupas que todos vestiam eram mais leves e informais do que os quimonos que Milo vira de véspera.

Shion cumprimentou Milo com um sorriso e um meneio de cabeça, sem interromper a aula. Milo se sentou para assistir a aula. A severidade com que Shion tratava seus discípulos era de deixar qualquer um de boca aberta. Milo olhou os aprendizes...eram todos meninos muito bonitos, mas não tinham muita graciosidade nos gestos.

Um deles lançava a Shion um olhar de ódio e logo recebeu um golpe da vara de bambu no rosto. Milo ficou chocado, mas os demais meninos pareciam estar habituados á aquilo.

De nada adianta, meu jovem, me olhar com ódio. Trate de ser o melhor. Só os melhores terão o status de onagata. – disse seco Shion ao menino, que levara a mão ao rosto com uma expressão de dor.

Shion se aproximou de Milo.

Você veio! Arigato por ter levado a sério minha proposta!Creio que quer ver os termos de contrato.Kaede fique aqui supervisionando os meninos enquanto converso com o pequeno Milo.- disse Shion á Milo e á empregada idosa.

Claro Shion-san. –disse Kaede com uma pequena reverência, tomando seu lugar na supervisão dos aprendizes.

Milo e Shion se dirigiram a uma sala que parecia ser um pequeno escritório. Sentaram-se frente a frente.O som dos shamisens ainda ecoava pela casa de chá.

Vou ser direto. Estou disposto a lhe dar comida, alojamento e oito fardos de arroz por cinco anos de contrato como faxineiro e ajudante em tempo integral. Também ganhará roupas apropriadas a suas funções. Também terá aulas de sobre como se comportar em festas formais.- disse Shion assumindo o ar formal de um negociante.

Humm...gostaria de aprender a ler, escrever e contar...- disse Milo, esperto, entrando nas negociações.

Shion sorriu.

Não há problemas em fornecer isso a você. Afinal botar os aprendizes para dar aulas á você pode ser até positivo para eles. Acato sua exigência.- disse Shion mais relaxado.

Milo pensou em casa, na família...hesitou.

Poderá visitar seu pai nos portos de vez em quando...- disse o hábil negociador, Shion.- Pense bem. Estou lhe dando uma oportunidade muito rara. Depois do tempo de contrato você já terá adquirido conhecimentos que auxiliarão muito os de sua aldeia. E poderá voltar para casa sem problemas ou dívidas, assim que o tempo de contrato for vencido.

Aceito a proposta. – disse Milo, altivo.

Muito bem. Molhe seu dedo na tinta e pressione aqui.- disse Shion estendendo o contrato para o menino.

Milo deixou a marca de seu dedo sobre o papel, ciente de que fazia uma loucura, de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma a partir dali.

Vou lhe apresentar meus meninos. Venha...

Milo seguiu Shion até a um salão onde cerca de quinze onagata estavam sentados, conversando despreocupados.

Acordaram cedo. Pensei que o teatro de ontem os tivesse cansado mais.- disse Shion aos onagata.

Oh! Sim cansou. Mas nem tanto.- disse o venenoso Suzako, fazendo cara feia ao ver Milo.

Milo retribuiu a cara feia.

Este é Misty, Milo. O nome artístico dele é Suzako. Todo onagata tem dois nomes: o verdadeiro e o artístico. Durante o dia, quando a casa está fechada, use chamá-los pelo nome verdadeiro. À noite, quando a casa está recebendo clientes, use chamá-los somente pelo nome artístico.Também nos teatros e em frente a clientes, somente deve-se pronunciar o nome artístico.

Tudo bem. Entendi.- disse Milo meio emburrado por causa das caras feias de Suzako. Decididamente Milo e Suzako não se aturavam.

Esse é Flor Estrangeira.- disse Shion apresentando um jovem de cabelos azul claros e extremamente andrógino - Seu nome verdadeiro é Afrodite.

Lembra de mim! Fui eu que te mandei tomar um banho, ontem.Você não me escutou! Mas tudo bem pode usar meu ofurô (banheira japonesa, oval) se quiser. – disse o simpático e eufórico rapaz.

Milo sorriu.

Arigato. Eu estou mesmo precisando de um banho! Nem eu mesmo estou aquentando meu cheiro. – disse Milo, simpático. Os onagatas riram do comentário.

Este é Lua, seu nome verdadeiro é Mu.

Prazer em conhece-lo.- disse Mu, cortês.

Mu era bem diferente dos outros onagatas, seu cabelo tinha um tom lavanda exótico. Milo não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto.

Prazer.

Mu é um de nossos melhores atores.- elogiou Shion.--- Fazendo rápidas as apresentações: Pêndulo de estrela, nome verdadeiro Mime. Vento da primavera, nome verdadeiro Lune. Sakurako, nome verdadeiro, ...

SENHOR! SHION-SAN!-gritou uma voz esganiçada.

Kiki,um menino baixinho e espevitado empregado da Chinji, entrou no salão, apressado.

O que houve Kiki?- falou Shion surpreso.

Milo e os onagata pareciam chocados.

Lá fora, senhor. Tem um samurai que exige que o senhor lhe venda Canto da Noite.Ele está armado e transtornado. Parece que Canto da Noite se recusou a deixar a casa de chá para ir morar com ele.--- disse Kiki esbaforido.

De novo! Mais um! Canto da Noite é estúpido por não se aproveitar desses loucos apaixonados por ele. Se fosse eu a ser cortejado assim, já estava morando no castelo de um senhor feudal.- disse o invejoso Suzako.

Vou resolver isso. Kiki pegue minha espada. – disse Shion, calmo.Kiki entregou uma katana a Shion.

Milo estava realmente chocado, e curioso para saber quem era o tal Canto da Noite.

Todos seguiram Shion até a porta da Chinji no Ai.

O que o senhor deseja?- perguntou Shion ao samurai.

Pago por Canto da Noite! O quanto o senhor quiser! Se não me vende-lo, mato o senhor e seus onagata. Se Canto da Noite não for meu, não será de ninguém!- disse o transtornado samurai, com sua katana em punho.

Canto da Noite não está a venda. Ele é uma pessoa, não um objeto. Minha casa é bem diferente daquelas que o senhor costuma freqüentar, pelo que vejo. Se o senhor não for embora pacificamente serei forçado a usar de violência, e não quero isso. Por favor, se retire.- disse Shion calmo.--- Além do mais, Canto ainda não é onagata, é aprendiz. E por Kami-sama! Canto só tem dez anos! O senhor é doente? Canto da Noite é só uma criança!

Milo ficou chocado. O que tinha um menino um ano mais novo que ele, para atrair tanto um homem feito como aquele samurai maluco?

Vou matar vocês todos!- gritou o louco samurai.

Calma lá. Proponho um duelo. Se o senhor me matar Canto é seu. Se eu te matar, ficarei em segurança e seu clã não procurara vinga-lo. Aceita?

Hahahaha! Aceito! Você comprou sua morte!

Veremos. Vamos assinar um contrato então. Kiki traga um papel e uma pena.

Kiki, rápido, trouxe os itens pedidos.

Shion redigiu um contrato. Os dois duelistas assinaram.Milo gelou.

Não tema. Shion vai vencer.- disse Afrodite, com um sorriso.

È, Shion teve um excelente Mestre em artes marciais.- disse Suzako, irônico e malicioso, insinuando algo que Milo não conseguiu captar.

Realmente Shion não teve problemas em, num golpe perfeito, cortar a cabeça do petulante samurai. Com um olhar frio e ferino Shion se afastou do cadáver.

Seu primeiro trabalho, Milo, será limpar esse sangue do chão. Não quero essa porqueira na frente do meu estabelecimento. Kiki peça a Kaede para levar esse contrato até o clã que esse infeliz servia e avisa-los para retirar esse cadáver daqui até o anoitecer.--- disse Shion

sério.- Todos os onagata para dentro. Agora!

Os onagatas obedeceram prontamente.

Milo limpou o chão. Kaede levou a mensagem e voltou, aliviada. Homens do clã dos Pardais vieram buscar o corpo.

Olá moleque! Tudo bom. Como que foi a briga por aqui?- perguntou um dos homens de clã dos Pardais, descontraído.

Foi feia. Mais feia que briga de foice. Mas ta tudo bem.- disse Milo, ainda esfregando o chão.

O Shion se feriu?

Não. O cara era muito ruim de luta. Nem arranhou o Shion-san. – disse Milo olhando seu interlocutor.

Òtimo! Menos mal. A família desse samurai não vai dar trabalho. Eles não gostavam nada dele. Estão é aliviados.- disse o simpático e forte jovem que se postava ante a Milo.

Dá pra adivinhar o porque...eu estaria aliviado no lugar deles. Esse cara era muito louco.- disse Milo, descontraído.

Tem muito mais samurai assim do que eu gostaria de ver, rapaz. Infelizmente.- respondeu o jovem, exasperado.-Há quanto tempo você trabalha pro Shion?

Comecei hoje.

Ihhh! Você vai ver muito mais coisas desse tipo. Se prepare.

Qual é seu nome?

Donko. E o seu?

Milo.

Prazer em conhece-lo, Milo. Olá Kaede! Como vai.

Aliviada. Sendo o maluco do seu clã são menos problemas para nós, Donko-san. Veio ver Shion-san?- disse Kaede respeitosamente, fazendo uma longa reverencia. Milo não entendeu o porque de Kaede ser tão formal com o descontraído jovem que com ele conversara.

Sim , claro.

MILO! Reverencia, agora.Desculpe, Milo ainda não tem noção das formalidades.É novo aqui.- disse Kaede ruborizada.

Relaxe Kaede. Eu não ligo muito para as formalidades. Aliás, eu venho aqui para fugir delas. A última coisa que quero quando venho aqui é ser tratado como "Grande senhor do feudo e do Palácio do Bando de Pardais, e Chefe do clã milenar dos pardais..." e por aí vai.Isso já tem de sobra no palácio! - disse o sorridente Donko.

Milo arregalou os olhos. Ficou pálido. Gelou. Há dois minutos atrás estava conversando com um dos maiores senhores feudais do Japão, como se ele fosse um mane qualquer. O homem era tão famoso que até na aldeia isolada onde Milo vivia se ouvia falar no poder e riqueza dele, ambos lendários.

Relaxe rapaz! Não mordo!- disse Donko ao ver a cara de Milo, morrendo de vontade de rir da expressão embasbacada do rapaz.

Mais ou menos! Então esse completo idiota que eu matei era samurai do SEU clã! Que maravilha!- disse Shion saindo da casa de chá, mal humorado.

Boa tarde para você também Shion.-disse Donko, divertido.- Também morri de saudades.

Se a entrada não estiver limpa, cheirosa e sem esse morto até o anoitecer eu proíbo você de vir aqui. Você devia controlar melhor seus subordinados! E não ter doentes mentais como samurais.- disse Shion, ainda irritado.

Kaede olhou reprovadora para Shion. Milo estava se controlando para não rir.

Tudo bem. Serei mais cuidadoso. Vou fazer um teste de aptidões mentais com meus samurais. Claro que eles vão pensar que o maluco sou eu de fazer isso, mas o bom de ser senhor feudal é que ninguém questiona suas ordens. E você continua o mesmo estressado de sempre.- disse animado Donko, brincando.

Shion riu.

Você é terrível!- disse Shion, conformado.- Entre logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Até mais Milo, até mais Kaede. – disse Donko, entrando na casa de chá.

Assim que Donko entrou, Milo disparou a rir. A briga dos dois fora hilária.

Shhhhh! Não se ri de um senhor feudal!- ralhou Kaede.

Milo demorou um pouco a parar de rir, e só o fez porque queria fazer umas perguntas á Kaede.

Você trabalha aqui há quanto tempo?- perguntou Milo, assumindo a postura típica de investigador mirim.

Desde que essa casa surgiu e o dono era Shinji Igari, um negociante muito mau, muito mau mesmo.Ele era tão cruel com os onagata. Pobre Shion...sofreu o diabo para chegar onde está hoje.- disse Kaede, como que se recordando. Como toda mulher idosa, Kaede adorava contar casos de seu passado.

Eu era uma serva, fazia maquiagem e cabelo dos meninos para apresentações de teatro e festas formais. Ainda faço isso hoje em dia, sabe. O Shinji comprava meninos de todos os lugares, muitos. E jogava muitos fora também. Onagata é qualidade, não quantidade. Shinji nunca entendeu isso. Shion era tão lindo quando jovem! Alegre, talentoso, gentil... Nunca gritou com uma serva, nunca foi rude, nem com o pior dos etas. Mesmo assim Shinji era cruel com ele. Muito. A beleza de Shion causou inveja á Ichiko, o mais famoso onagata daqui, na época.Shinji era amante de Ichiko e para agrada-lo, ele resolveu escolher alguém bem cruel para o mizu-age de Shion. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. Kami-sama sabe o que faz. Shinji escolheu o senhor Donko para ser o primeiro de Shion.

Mas o Donko é tão tranqüilo...- disse Milo sem entender.

É tranqüilo, agora. Na época ele era tido como um cruel senhor feudal!Donko acabou perdidamente apaixonado por Shion. Mandou matar Ichiko e Shinji e deu a casa de chá para Shion em troca de sua completa exclusividade, em tempo integral. E com o tempo se tornou uma pessoa mais leve...o amor lhe fez bem, é o que digo.

Porque eles não moram juntos na corte de Donko?

Por que numa corte, Shion teria morrido sufocado. Shion gosta de ser ator, de viver num ambiente leve. Uma corte com sua política é algo muito complicado e formal. Shion prefere viver aqui. Donko sempre vem pra cá quando pode. Lá na corte as esposas de Donko provavelmente tramariam contra Shion. Um senhor feudal tem de ter herdeiros e esposas, queira ou não. Shion correria até risco de vida indo para lá.- disse séria Kaede.

Milo viu o quanto à vida na cidade soava complicada. Pensou em pedir a Shion para voltar atrás e desistir do contrato. Entrou na casa, decidido a fazer isso e voltar para sua aldeia calma, beira mar. Decidido a ser um simples pescador.

Porém algo o impediu. Algo que foi como sentir um raio atingi-lo em pleno deserto.

Milo viu Canto da Noite.

**Capítulo 4- Canto da Noite.**

Milo nunca havia visto nada parecido em sua vida. Sorriu, o olhar infantil e inocente encantado com aquilo que aos seus olhos parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Vestido num informal yukata, os cabelos negros desfeitos, um menino olhava a tudo com indiferença.

Parecia não possuir sentimento algum, e seus olhos eram como um poço, insondáveis.

Nas mãos um livro em chinês pendia. Ele desceu as escadas, em direção á Milo. Nada falou. Apenas observou o pequeno pescador. Sendo mais baixo do que Milo quase um palmo, ele se pôs na ponta dos pés para ver o rosto deste. Milo nunca tinha visto alguém tão triste ou frio.

Meu nome é Milo, sou faxineiro daqui. Qual é seu nome?- tentou Milo iniciar uma conversa.

Você é Milo? Shion disse que devo ensiná-lo a ler e escrever. Sou Canto da Noite.Meu nome verdadeiro é Camus.

Camus. Obrigado por me ensinar...

Só faço o que Shion me ordenou. Nem mais, nem menos.- respondeu friamente o menino.

Entendo...quando começam as aulas?

Amanhã, à tarde. – disse Camus, lacônico.

Você é frio igual neve! Credo!- reclamou Milo, sabendo que ia ter de tomar medidas drásticas para alegrar o menino. Teve uma idéia. Implicância sempre funcionava com seus irmãos, devia então funcionar com Camus.

Camus olhou Milo, chocado. Nunca havia sido criticado por ninguém em toda sua vida. Sua frieza costumava ser tão bem vista quanto sua beleza ou elegância.Nas festas, seu silêncio constante e sua indiferença com tudo e todos eram considerados um ótimo diferencial.

Como ousa me criticar? – disse Camus, irritado.- Não vou mais ensina-lo, ouviu. Esqueça!

Milo fez língua para Camus, de brincadeira.

Ora! Inconveniente!- disse Camus, irritado em dobro. Achou Milo um louco. Mas a tristeza havia deixado seus olhos.

Milo fez uma careta.

Eu não acredito que Shion me mandou ensinar um...maluco!- bufou Camus.

Milo fez um excelente imitação jocosa de Camus com mal humor. Isso é demais para qualquer criança de dez anos...ser arremedado com tanta ironia era muito, muito irritante. E Milo era um profissional em implicância, afinal teve em seus debochados irmãos, excelentes professores na arte de tirar os outros do sério.

Camus acabou por realmente sair do sério e correu atrás de Milo, querendo esgana-lo. Milo ria enquanto desviava de Camus com facilidade. Mas se distraiu...Camus o pegou e os dois foram ao chão, Camus por cima esganando Milo, que ria. Camus atentou para o ridículo da situação e sorriu de leve.

Viu, você riu! Consegui!- disse Milo orgulhoso e implicante.

Conseguiu foi ficar sem professor, maluco.- replicou Camus , mas com um humor bem melhor.- Você precisa urgente de um banho! Está fedendo a suor e sangue.

Camus se levantou, reassumindo de pronto sua usual frieza.

Vá tomar banho!- mandou Camus, altivo.

Só se você for meu professor! Senão fico fedendo e correndo atrás de você!- disse Milo, certo de que venceria com seu argumento.

E venceu. Camus concordou exasperado. Milo foi tomar banho, ali uma amizade.

Camus foi para o quarto estudar, sem entender ainda o que dera na cabeça de Milo para ter feito tanta maluquice. Camus se dedicava muito aos estudos. Tinha de ser sempre o melhor. Mesmo que somente Shion soubesse de suas origens, Camus sabia que tinha que superá-las se tornando o melhor e mais dócil dos onagatas. Sua família dependia disso.

Camus era _eta._

Seus pais eram meros coletores de sobras de comida. Seus doze irmãos trabalhavam em situações piores e três deles haviam morrido, dois de tuberculose e um só porque pisara na sombra de um samurai de elite. Sua beleza fora sua benção e maldição. Fora ela que fizera Shion comprá-lo por um bom preço e trazê-lo para uma vida indiscutivelmente melhor. Mas ela também atraia loucos como o que tinha desafiado Shion naquela tarde.Sua família comia bem graças a Shion que, compadecido, enviava a eles sete fardos de arroz todo Ano Novo.Grato, Camus dava o melhor de si para fazer valer o investimento fora do comum que Shion tinha para consigo.Suprimira todos seus sentimentos em nome de melhor servir.Matara sua infância por gratidão ao seu empregador generoso e por amor a sua família. Para uma família eta, ter um filho que chegasse ao status de onagata era um enorme orgulho e honra. Mesmo que eles jamais se vissem novamente, mesmo que nada a respeito a família pudesse dizer, para não ameaçar a posição de Camus, ainda assim era uma enorme alegria ver um dos seus subindo de status.

Mesmo assim a criança que ainda era fora acordada pelas brincadeiras implicantes de Milo. Camus sabia que isso não podia mais acontecer. Se alguém o visse se portando tão infantilmente seria um abalo para sua reputação. Se Suzako o tivesse visto brincando com Milo, iria macular sua imagem frente aos clientes na próxima festa. Os aprendizes sempre participavam das festas, á título de servir saquê, tocar e cantar enquanto os onagatas feitos conversavam com seus clientes. Era a partir daí que se construía a reputação de um onagata , para o bem ou para o mal. Tinha de cativar um protetor bem rico e de alta classe para seu mizu-age. Isso agradaria seu empregador e seria motivo de orgulho.

Camus cultivava o hábito de não sonhar, com nada. A vida era dura e cruel, ser livre era uma utopia. Para um eta, sua vida era muito boa. Tinha era de agradecer. E ser cordato.

Shion estava exasperado. Tinha se recolhido com Donko para seus aposentos particulares, e agora o senhor feudal contava o que estava acontecendo em Ikiru, casa de chá rival de Shion, pertencente a parentes do cruel antigo dono da Chinji no Ai, Shinji Igari. Shion tinha uma briga séria com o pessoal de Ikiru. Não concordava com a política de favoritismo entre onagatas e de crueldade gratuita que eles botavam em prática. Graças aos ótimos ninjas que serviam seu clã, Donko era maravilhosamente bem informado a respeito de tudo. Não havia segredos entre Donko e Shion. Eram mais do que amantes, eram melhores amigos. Donko sempre mantinha um olho em Ikiru, com medo que alguém de lá tramasse contra a vida de seu amado Shion. E Shion não ajudava, sendo cabeça dura como era e sempre respondendo as provocações dos de Ikiru á altura. Uma das maiores brigas entre Ikiru e Chinji no Ai foi a posse de Mu, onagata que tinha o nome artístico carinhoso de Lua. Shion dera esse nome ao sofrido menino, quando o recolheu na rua.

Mu era um aprendiz de Ikiru, mas despertou a inveja do onagata mor de lá, Setsuan. Como Setsuan era a grande estrela brilhante de Ikiru, era muito mimado e tinha todas suas vontades atendidas.Então, por conta disso, Mu sofrera todo tipo de humilhação e violência: fora espancado muitas vezes, obrigado a dormir no chão úmido e frio, a tocar shamisen ao ar livre no mais rigoroso inverno até seus delicados dedos estarem em frangalhos, a fazer trabalhos sujos como limpar fossas, além de ter sua cota de comida reduzida a um ínfimo. O resultado de tudo isso foi um só: Mu perdeu um pouco de sua sanidade.

Ás vezes Mu saia na rua a esmo e não se lembrava de onde vinha e para onde ia ou ficava horas fitando o nada sem se importar com quem estava ao seu redor. Podia também ficar cantarolando a mesma música e dançando de leve o dia inteiro. Tinha se tornado ingênuo como uma criança e muito avoado para tudo...ás vezes se esquecia do que estava fazendo, ou até de seu nome.

Porém continuava belo e gracioso, seus modos continuavam aceitáveis e sua inocência e ar avoado tinham lhe conferido até mesmo um charme especial. Isso a casa Ikiru não viu. Quando notou que o menino estava meio louco, o dono de Ikiru, Matsuno, jogou o menino na rua, sem nada.

Shion o acolheu. A Chinji no Ai sagrou o menino onagata ativo. Shion era cuidadoso ao escolher os clientes de Lua. Geralmente eram homens mais velhos e tranqüilos. Mu se adaptou e se tornou famoso como um onagata doce e delicado. E Ikiru reclamou que o menino fora aprendiz lá, que queria o menino de volta. Shion ficou uma fera. Trâmites legais rolaram e enrolaram. Graças a influência de Donko, Shion ganhara a posse de Mu, e comprara de quebra uma verdadeira inimizade com a casa Ikiru. E Lua ganhou um lar onde era muito estimado, apesar de às vezes dar problemas, quando se perdia pela cidade. Mas ele estava seguro.Ninguém machucaria um dos meninos de Shion.Todos temiam muito os ninjas de Donko para tentarem arranjar problemas com o queridinho do poderoso senhor feudal.

Então, eles estão tentando mesmo difamar minha casa! Que tentem. Duvido que consigam.- disse Shion resoluto.

Eles dizem que sua seleção de aprendizes é ruim. Eu não entendo nada disso, então não posso dizer se concordo ou discordo da posição dele Ikiru no assunto.- deu de ombros Donko.

Isso é uma indireta á minha política. Quem eu acolho aqui? O pobre, o louco, o que não tem saída melhor na vida á não ser se tornar onagata para não morrer de fome, o falido, o que jamais teve família, o escravo fugido. E eles? Pegam apenas filhos de classe média baixa que querem, sabe-se lá por que, se tornarem onagatas pelo prestígio. Como se a vida de onagata fosse fácil e não de extremo sofrimento. Arrrg! Detesto, detesto Ikiru! Detesto Matsuno e detesto em último grau Setsuan, aquela "boneca" cruel e mimada!- disse Shion irritado.

Você sofre?- perguntou sério Donko - Sofre estando comigo?

Não, não. Eu tive sorte. Sou muito feliz com minha vida. Meu protetor de mizu-age foi excelente, apesar de orgulhoso demais. Mas sou uma raríssima exceção. Sou o único feliz dentro dessa casa. – disse melancólico Shion.- E vejo que para alguns aprendizes um longo sofrimento se anuncia. Canto da Noite, por exemplo, é muito mais bonito do que convém para seu próprio bem e isso, junto com sua condição social pregressa, vão lança-lo numa vida que promete ser terrível. Queria que meus meninos fossem felizes, que houvesse família possível para eles. Mas não sei se sou capaz de dar isso a eles. Eu sou covarde. Apenas jogo com as frestas do sistema, em vez de quebrá-lo. Sou um mero dono de casa de tolerância, no fim das contas.

Você é um pai para eles Shion, não um dono. E como quebrar costumes de mais de mil anos de uma hora para outra? Você está fazendo o que pode para tornar melhor a vida deles. Você se importa, e isso já é uma vitória.Metade dos meninos de Ikiru dariam o braço direito para vir trabalhar aqui.E seus meninos são artistas cultos, não meras prostitutas. Se você os der liberdade, creio que eles procurarão a própria felicidade. E se você os ajudar, eles a conseguirão. Sua bondade é enorme.Você foi muito mais generoso do que os donos de casas de chá costumam ser com seus dependentes.- disse Donko, sincero.

Donko se aproximou de Shion abraçando-o. Amara Shion desde que o vira pela primeira vez, no palco de um teatro Kabuki.

Shion representava a Fukai, um arquétipo Kabuki que mostra uma mulher de imensa profundidade espiritual, geralmente de meia idade. No Kabuki, um arquétipo acompanha o ator até o fim da vida. Uma vez Fukai, era esse o papel que Shion interpretaria em todas as peças em que participasse, até o dia de sua morte.Rosto coberto pela máscara Kabuki, a voz de Shion, a delicadeza de seus gestos e o talento fora do comum que ele tinha sobre o palco cativaram Donko, o encantaram. Donko vira em Shion a sensibilidade e delicadeza que sempre faltaram a sua vida, voltada para o poder e para a guerra. Fora o primeiro de Shion,

tocara-o com um carinho jamais havia dispensado a qualquer uma de suas mesquinhas esposas e interesseiras amantes. Shion era sua boneca de porcelana, aquele a quem adorava ver sorrir, de quem sentia saudade quando ia para as batalhas, o único que permitia que levantasse a voz consigo, ou que não se ajoelhasse em sua presença ou que o desafiasse abertamente. De humor muitas vezes irônico, Shion era terrível.O desafiava com grande freqüência.Mas era o desafio da personalidade difícil de Shion o que mais o incitava. A amizade que criou com Shion era a única que o senhor feudal considerava completamente sincera e confiável.Depois de algum tempo Donko não suportava mais dividir seu amado com outros homens. Ou vê-lo chorando de frustração pelo estado de servidão em que se encontrava. Conquistar Shion fora o mais difícil dos feitos. Foram necessárias várias provas de amor sincero, de confiança e muitas noites de prazer para ouvir de Shion um "eu te amo". Donko nunca soube ao certo porque seu orgulho de senhor sempre ficava soterrado quando estava com o onagata. Ou porque falara "eu te amo" para o outro com tanta subserviência, facilidade e verdade.Amava Shion mais do que a si mesmo.

Shion suspirou. Sentou lascivamente no colo de Donko, que fechou os olhos com o contato.

Faça-me esquecer de coisas tristes.- pediu Shion numa voz meio rouca, deliciosa de se ouvir se pressionando para baixo, se encaixando com perfeição nos quadris do senhor feudal. Donko estremeceu como um adolescente.Passou as mãos cobiçosas pelas costas de Shion.

Como quiser. Meu amor me submete a seus desejos.- murmurou Donko, a voz baixa.

Shion sorriu. Adorava ver o orgulhoso Donko se humilhando dessa forma ...esse era um excelente afrodisíaco.Junto com o fato de que realmente amava o senhor feudal desde seu maravilhoso mizu-age, isso tornava tudo mais que perfeito.

Milo entrou satisfeito no banho. Agora queria ficar. Ia ter aulas com Camus! Como não ficar? Ia vê-lo todo dia. E quem sabe conseguia faze-lo rir? Essa era a ambição de Milo: fazer aquela neve pura dar uma gargalhada ao estilo da gente de sua aldeia. Milo então se lembrou que tinha de se despedir dos seus, explicando bem a situação. E de dar á eles os fardos de arroz que conseguira com seu contrato. Sabia que isso ia ser dureza, que todos, menos seu pai, provavelmente iam ser contra seu novo emprego. Mas Milo sabia que tinha de ficar: jamais se perdoaria se fosse embora sem escutar uma gargalhada que fosse de Canto da Noite. Talvez, Camus até tocasse suas mãos durante as aulas! Esse pensamento desagradou um pouco Milo...o que Camus pensaria das suas mãos duras, secas e calejadas de pescador? Largou esse pensamento para lá e se concentrou no que tinha acontecido consigo aquela tarde. As mãos de Camus em seu pescoço eram tão quentinhas! E finas como seda. E ele era tão levinho! Milo poderia sem dificuldade levar Camus no colo. E ele bravo ficava uma gracinha. Queria ver ele bravo de novo...mas preferia esperar um tempinho antes de provoca-lo ao estilo do que fizera. Para não perder a chance de se tornar amigo dele. Amigo dele...isso seria muito, muito maravilhoso! Podiam conversar e brincar juntos. Isso seria muito legal! Milo era o tipo de pessoa que raramente pensava no futuro distante, por isso, não via que um envolvimento com Canto da Noite só poderia lhe trazer frustração e sofrimento. Milo acreditava em milagres.

É, a história está começando a esquentar. Temos já os antagonistas ( Ikiru , Matsuno e Setsuan) , envolvimentos e um drama se insinuando. Como vou lidar com isso, nem eu sei. Continuo aceitando sugestões. ! E também aceito críticas e elogios. Comentem! Não deixem uma escritora com pouca prática em capítulos perdida no espaço! Obrigado por lerem mais um capítulo! E obrigada pelas inúmeras reviews que recebi do capítulo um, me encorajando e estimulando! Arigato gosaima!

Kisses

Yumi Sumeragi E mail: yumi. nome Canto da Noite é uma homenagem a uma personagem de mesmo nome, a chinesa do livro "A jogadora de go" da maravilhosa escritora Shan Sa. Eu adoro essa personagem!

Fukai é mesmo um arquétipo (uma máscara) do teatro japonês, mas é do teatro No. Não sei se no Kabuki ele também teria validade. Mas como isso é mera ficção despretensiosa não me preocupei muito com isso, mesmo porque não ando tendo tempo de pesquisar detalhes assim a fundo. Essa informação foi tirada do livro Onna men (Masks , na edição em inglês) da escritora japonesa Fumiko Enchi.

Onome do clã do Donko é uma homenagem ao lindo livro de Takashi Matsuoka, Bando de Pardais.


	3. Cap 3

**AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi**

**Capítulo 5 – Despedidas e Nova Convivência.**

Milo saiu correndo rumo a casa do intermediário.Depois do banho e de vestir roupas dignas e limpas, fornecidas por Shion, o menino pediu para sair e se despedir da família.Shion permitiu, desde que o rapaz estivesse de volta ao cair da noite, para ajudar na preparação e manutenção de uma festa noturna típica. Shion disse a Milo que ele se enjoaria de festas logo, logo, quando se habituasse á rotina da Chinji no Ai. Mas até lá, Milo se mostraria eufórico...o menino nunca estivera numa "festa de verdade" antes. Quando chegou na casa, todos, menos seu pai, estavam preocupados. A mãe lhe deu um cascudo beeem forte.

Eu disse que você tinha ido ver um emprego, mas eles não me ouviram...-disse o tranqüilo pai - E então, vai ou fica?

Todos olhavam apreensivos para Milo. Aioria e Aioros tinham expressões de muita curiosidade.

Eu arrumei um emprego e ...vou ficar.- disse Milo, um pouco constrangido com tantos olhares.

Onde? Que emprego?- perguntou Aioria, não se contendo.

De faxineiro e ajudante. Na...bem, é na...- continuou Milo, sem graça.

Na onde Milo? Fala de uma vez!- disse Ikki sem a menor paciência.

jsdhahfh.- disse Milo baixinho.

Ô moleque! Não deu pra entender nada do que você falou! Fala alto!- disse Aldebaran, já roxo de curiosidade. Arranjar um emprego na cidade que não fosse na servidão era um grande feito para qualquer um da aldeia.

Na Chinji no Ai...- disse Milo, já tentando se defender do cocão que ia levar da mãe.

Infelizmente a defesa não adiantou muito. Milo teve consciência de que ia ficar com um galo na cabeça por um bom tempo.

O QUE? ONDE?- disseram todos em uníssono, muito espantados. Só o pai continuava calmo, olhando para Milo serenamente como se já soubesse que seu filho ia acabar ficando na cidade.

Lá não é ruim! Os onagata são muito gentis. O trabalho nem é muito...e ganhei oito fardos de arroz com o contrato, junto com comida,alojamento e roupa boa. Vou até aprender a ler, escrever e contar! É um bom lugar... Shion-san é um empregador muito justo e bondoso, vou ficar bem. – se apressou Milo a falar, defendendo seu novo emprego.

Você é um filho da mãe! Vai ter sorte assim no inferno! Imagina...ir ao teatro, ter roupa boa, ir a festas de gente rica, aprender coisas de gente fina... MILO EU TE ODEIO!- disse June indignada, invejando a sorte do amigo.

Bem que eu reparei na roupa que ele está vestindo! É de tecido bom, não de fibra de tília.- disse Aioros contente com a sorte do irmão.

Deve ser boa de vestir. Sortudo! Qualquer um no seu lugar pegaria esse emprego!- afirmou Aldebaran sorrindo.

Lá na Chinji é bonito? – perguntou o curioso Aioria.

Lindo. As paredes são desenhadas, o chão é de madeira boa...eu até conversei com um senhor feudal!- disse Milo, voltando á sua empolgação.

Mesmo? De onde?- emendou Aioria, quase eufórico. Ia ser um orgulho contar aos da aldeia as aventuras de seu irmãozinho.

Adivinhe. - disse Milo matreiro.

Conta logo, moleque chato!- disse Seiya, também eufórico.

Donko, do clã dos Pardais! Em pessoa!- disse Milo orgulhoso.

Todos que ouviam ficaram maravilhados.

Conheci todos os onagatas, ouvi música de shamisen e ganhei sete peças de roupa boa. A formal é muito linda, mas só posso usa-la nas festas.

Os olhos de todos brilhavam...menos os do pai. Em sua sabedoria ele via que nem só de festas era feita a vida que Milo estava escolhendo para si.

Hoje vou servir na minha primeira festa de verdade! E, pai, tenho permissão de vista-lo nos portos pelo menos uma vez por mês!- disse Milo, muito feliz.

Que bom filho, que bom. Mas lembre-se da nossa conversa de hoje cedo. Mantenha em mente tudo o que eu lhe disse.- disse o pai, suspirando, cansado.

Eu vou me lembrar! Prometo.- disse Milo altivo.

Boa sorte, maninho. Lembre-se: se você não gostar daqui, é só voltar para casa. Sempre haverá espaço para você, lá.- disse Aioros. A cada ano que se passava Aioros se parecia mais com o pai em seu jeito sereno e sábio de ser.

Vamos pegar os fardos amanhã de mãnha, antes de partirmos. Seu pai tem contrato de três anos por dez fardos...foi bom a família toda ter vindo para carregar isso tudo.- disse a seca mãe, sem dizer adeus a Milo. Milo não se importou. Sabia que a mãe gostava dele, mas tinha problemas em demonstrar.

Milo se despediu, e prometeu visitar os que ficavam, indo quando desse, até o porto. E então o menino correu, animado, de volta á Chinji no Ai.

Milo chegou esbaforido á casa de chá. Kaede o esperava.

Anda logo, menino! Temos muito a preparar para a festa de hoje!- disse Kaede, apressada.

Tudo bem! Shion-san não vai nos ajudar?

Shion-san? Ele está… hummm...como direi...ocupado no momento!- disse Kaede um pouco enrubescida - Portanto trate de se virar sozinho. Você é encarregado de lavar o chão do salão de festas. Anda moleque, rápido, rápido! Não há tempo a perder. A noite cai célere!

Milo foi correndo pegar os materiais de limpeza. Logo o garoto estava a esfregar o chão do belo salão de festas.

Sake no hitotsu ga...En no hashi...- cantou uma voz delicada e aérea. Era Mu.

Mu entrou no salão de baile, com o olhar distante de quem não sabia onde estava, ou para onde estava indo. Sorriu docemente para Milo. Milo largou o esfregão e foi em direção á Mu, que continuava a cantar, absorto.

Olá...você é Mu, não é ? Você canta muito bem, mas... se ficar aqui vai encharcar a barra do seu quimono.Estou lavando o chão agora. – disse Milo, cordialmente.

Mu parecia não ter escutado, continuando a cantar. Milo sentiu por Mu o afeto que se sente por um irmão mais novo. Tocou no braço de Mu que só então voltou sua atenção para o menino e reparou que a barra de seu quimono estava encharcada.

Ah! Shion-san vai ficar tão triste comigo! Molhei o quimono! Sou tão distraído...- disse com um ar de tristeza, Mu. Milo reparou que Mu parecia mesmo uma criança que vivia no mundo da lua. Talvez estivesse aí o por que do nome artístico dele.

Pode deixar! Vá até lá fora e ande no sol! Deve resolver...mas não se esqueça de levantar a barra do quimono, ou ele se arrastará no chão, o que vai ser bem pior.- disse Milo, lembrando-se dos conselhos práticos que sua mãe costumava lhe dar.

Arigato!Vou andar no sol...é vou sim! – disse Mu sorrindo de maneira leve e infantil.

Shizuka entrou no salão.

Shizuka era uma empregada da casa de chá, irmã mais nova de Kaede, que tinha também a confiança de Shion. Milo não gostou dela. Achou que ela tinha um grande amargor estampado na face.

Lua! Você molhou a barra do quimono! Não seja tão distraído! O que está fazendo aqui á esta hora. Não tinha de se arrumar, fazer maquiagem, cabelo e vestir as roupas de festa formais.- disse Shizuka ríspida.

Mu escondeu o rosto com as mangas compridas de seu quimono. Milo achou o gesto de Mu muito bonitinho.

Desculpe...eu esqueci. Vim aqui dançar...- disse Mu com uma voz baixa e envergonhada.

Não seja brava com ele!- disse Milo, irritado.

Shizuka ás vezes se esquecia de que o dono da casa não era mais Shinji, e sim Shion e que havia uma diferença muito grande no pensamento dos dois sobre como tratar seus dependentes. E Shizuka não gostava de Lua. Achava que acolhe-lo havia prejudicado Shion e que lugar de loucos era longe de casas de chá, mesmo que o louco em questão fosse só um menino gentil que era um pouquinho fora do ar. Milo tomou as dores de Lua, claro.

Esse menino tem de aprender a se portar como onagata, e não como criança! E você , limpe o chão e não se meta.- disse Shizuka, enfática.

Mu abaixou um pouco as mangas que tampavam seu rosto, deixando seus olhos á mostra.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o salão. Mu descobriu o rosto, com olhar aéreo. Começou de novo á cantar baixinho. Milo teve pena de Mu. O onagata devia ter sofrido muito para ficar assim, desprendido da realidade. Shizuka, se sentindo ignorada, ferveu de raiva.

U som seco fez-se ouvir, ecoando no salão.

Shizuka dera um tapa no rosto de Mu.Milo ficou pasmo. Mu levou a mão ao rosto, tocando onde Shizuka havia batido, com um olhar distante e desolado. De seus olhos nem mesmo uma lágrima rolou.

Vou contar a Shion que você bateu nele!- disse Milo, furioso, quando caiu em si do que tinha acontecido.

Em quem que você acha que Shion vai acreditar? Em mim que sou fiel a ele á mais de vinte anos ou em você, que acabou de chegar aqui?Se você me ameaçar, eu vou falar que foi você que bateu nele! Ninguém vai me desmentir. Só eu, você e Mu sabemos o que aconteceu aqui. E Mu se esquece das coisas com freqüência, não é Mu? – disse Shizuka, irônica.

Mu adquiriu uma expressão angustiada.

Não gosto de me esquecer das coisas...mas eu me esqueço. Só lembro de coisas muito fortes pra mim. Desculpe, eu não queria ser assim, desculpe, desculpe...- disse Mu começando então á chorar.

Mas eu vou falar a verdade do mesmo jeito! Mentir é desonrar meus ancestrais. Sou pescador honrado! Shion pode me demitir se quiser. Pode até me bater ou me matar se acreditar em você e não em mim, mas vou ficar de consciência limpa. – disse Milo altivo, se lembrando de seu pai, de como ele era sempre correto, custasse o que custasse.

Não será preciso. Eu espiei tudo de uma fresta da soji. Vou apóia-lo se for falar com Shion. – disse, Camus já vestido formalmente como "Canto da Noite". Shizuka gelou. Todos sabiam da confiança e cumplicidade entre Shion e Camus.

Milo ficou muito feliz com o apoio de Camus. Camus ficou impressionado com a honestidade de Milo. O menino podia ser filho de pescadores, mas se portara com a dignidade e honra de um grande senhor feudal. Mu continuava a chorar de forma silenciosa.

Venha Lua! Eu lhe ajudo a se arrumar. – disse Camus puxando carinhoso a mão de Mu. – Se quiser podemos cantar juntos enquanto nos aprontamos.

Mu seguiu Camus, enxugando suas lágrimas na manga do quimono.

Quanto á você, Shizuka, procure nunca mais fazer isso! – disse Camus se virando bravo para a empregada - Você é paga para SERVIR os onagata, não para mandar neles ou repreende-los. Esse é trabalho de Shion-san.

Milo sorriu para Camus, encantado com o jeito carinhoso que ele teve ao falar com Lua. Camus parecia um adulto em miniatura, não um menino de dez anos.Camus saiu do salão com Lua, sem retribuir o sorriso.

Shizuka olhou com ódio para Milo. Ao que parecia, as coisas ali iam ficar bem difíceis em termos de convivência.

**Capítulo 6 – A Festa. **

A noite caiu. As luzes de lanternas iluminaram o vai e vem da cidade. Os onagata e os aprendizes estavam todos arrumados, lindos em seus quimonos finos e coloridos, com os cabelos em arranjos formais cheios de flores e com maquiagem que realçava o branco de suas peles, tingia de rubro vivo seus lábios e de roxo púrpura suas sobrancelhas. Shion era o único a usar um quimono de cor escura, o que denunciava que ele já era um onagata de meia idade. Donko parecia já ter ido embora.

Hoje vamos receber vários senhores e samurais, em honra ao aniversário de nosso principal protetor, Donko do clã dos Pardais. Espero que todos ajam a contento.- disse altivo Shion.

Então é por isso que Donko foi embora...para se arrumar para a própria festa de aniversário...que original.- cochichou Suzako, por traz de um leque aberto, para Mime que estava ao seu lado.

Mime riu baixo.

Milo, que também ouviu o comentário achou muito tortuosos os atos desse pessoal da cidade. Eles pareciam um monte de obcecados por um conceito neurótico de "boa reputação".

Shizuka estava bem desgostosa. Camus já havia contado o acontecimento do tapa á Shion e Milo confirmado. Shion tivera uma conversa séria com Shizuka e a repreendeu. A empregada não gostara nada de ter sido repreendida por seu empregador. Kaede também parecia estar furiosa com a irmã.

Shizuka, você ficará responsável por trazer e servir a comida.- disse Shion ríspido, tirando de Shizuka a honra de recepcionar os senhores feudais na porta.- E não falará nada com os convidados, fui claro.

Sim, Shion-san.- disse ela por entre os dentes cerrados.

Milo, você receberá os senhores na porta.- disse Shion de forma cortês, mostrando seu apreço pela sinceridade e coragem do menino ao defender Lua.

Shion-san...eu , posso passar essa honra para a Kaede-san. Ela foi muito boa comigo, conversamos muita coisa e ela trabalha aqui a mais tempo.- disse Milo pensativo.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a atitude digna de Milo, em dar preferência a Kaede. Camus principalmente.

É muita cortesia de sua parte pedir isso Milo. Vejo que contratei alguém de grande valor e que sabe reconhecer o valor daqueles que tem á sua volta.- disse Shion, sorrindo.

--- Não precisa Milo. Já fiz isso por muitos anos. Agora é sua vez.- disse Kaede matreira para Milo.

Não precisa mesmo?- disse Milo desconfiado.

Mesmo! E acho melhor você ir pra perto daquela porta correndo porque já, já vai entrar um monte de gente aqui! As festas do senhor Donko são sempre cheias de gente.- disse Kaede, fingindo mal humor.

Ela havia gostado muito da homenagem e tinha certeza de que Kami-sama guardava coisas extraordinárias para a vida daquele menino.Ela tinha um sexto sentido muito aguçado, e já havia sentido aquilo em relação ao jovem Shion há muito tempo atrás.

Ótimo! Milo recepcione os convidados. Kaede prepare o sakê. Canto da Noite pegue seu shamisen...você vai tocar e cantar essa noite.Lua vai fazer um solo de dança. Os outros estão liberados de funções especificas e terão só de mimar nossos convidados, como o usual. Quando já tiverem bebido umas três taças de sake, façam um sinal com o leque para Kaede. Ela substituirá o sakê de vocês por água quente. Não quero nenhum dos meus meninos se tornando alcoólatra. Em nossa profissão, o sakê é um risco.Todos sabem disso.Que comece a festa!- disse Shion de forma rápida e firme.

Milo abriu as portas da casa iluminada. Liteiras enfeitadas paravam na porta. Servos com lanternas guiavam ricos senhores feudais até a porta, onde Milo era encarregado de lhes perguntar o clã á que pertenciam, seus nomes e anuncia-los. Chegavam também jirinquixás, com samurais de alta patente.

Milo ficou maravilhado com tanta riqueza e animação.

Saga, do clã do Vento Norte.- se apresentou um senhor feudal muito altivo e bonito.- Meus samurais ostentam meu brasão, o de uma arvore arrebatada por fortes ventos.Este é Kanon, meu irmão e meu general.

Podem entrar, senhores.- disse Milo se abaixando.

Os dois entraram sorridentes.

Julian, do clã do Oceano Revolto.Meus samurais também têm meu brasão: o de mares sobre a tempestade.

Milo viu que, sabendo o brasão dos senhores, saberia que samurais podiam ou não entrar na festa, sem ter de perguntar aos próprios, o que seria muito cansativo. Milo recebeu Julian a contento.

Logo chegaram mais senhores feudais: Siegfrield, Hagen, Ichii, Tatsume e Shiryu , todos acompanhados de pelo menos dez samurais de alta patente.

E é claro, a entrada triunfal do aniversariante: Donko, também trazendo pelo menos uns dez samurais consigo.

Shion detesta minhas entradas triunfais. Mas de vez em quando gosto de irritá-lo um pouco.- disse matreiro Donko á Milo, que riu baixinho.

Milo recebeu a permissão de se juntar aos demais no salão de festas, tão logo todos os convidados tivessem sido devidamente recebidos. E foi o que Milo fez, assim que Donko e seus samurais entraram.

Foi aí que Milo viu algo muito estranho...muito, muito estranho...estranhíssimo. Seiya vestido como samurai de alta patente. É , o Seiya pescador de sua aldeia. O Seiya que até dois minutos atrás era mais um servo dos portos. Milo foi até ele, saber o que estava acontecendo.

Seiya! O que você está fazendo aqui?- disse Milo, baixo, ao amigo.

Nem eu sei! Eu estava indo para o alojamento dos servos no porto quando um cara chegou perto de mim, um samurai desses que dão medo mesmo, e me abraçou, disse que tinha sido um milagre eu ter sobrevivido ao combate de "sei lá o que".Eu fiquei com medo de dizer pra um homem daquele que não tinha idéia do que ele estava me dizendo. Então entrei na dele. Menti muito, e agora estou aqui.E se quer saber, estou com muito medo do que vai acontecer se descobrirem que menti para o cara.- disse Seiya com um certo olhar de pânico.

Que você vai fazer? Você nunca pegou numa espada! Como vai se fingir de samurai?- perguntou Milo estarrecido.

Não faço idéia...- confessou Seiya desanimado.

Deixa eu ver seu brasão... é do clã do Dragão! Você está de samurai no clã do Dragão! Dizem que eles são muito tradicionalistas. Você está perdido Seiya...perdido mesmo.- disse Milo pesaroso.

Estou morto...- suspirou Seiya desolado.

Vem cá Shibushi! O senhor quer ver você! Ele não acredita que você está vivo mesmo!- disse um homem enorme, intimidador e já levemente bêbado.

Esse...sou eu, Milo. Eu virei esse tal Shibushi. Dá pra acreditar? Vou morrer. Viu só o cara de quem eu estava falando. Tô morto...- disse Seiya desolado, se arrastando em direção ao cara mal encarado.

Milo não sabia se ria ou chorava da situação de Seiya. Existem certas situações que tem um selo dizendo: só possíveis de acontecer com Seiya. Essa era uma delas.

Lua dançava de forma leve e graciosa. Os dedos finos de Canto da Noite tangiam com delicadeza as cordas do shamisen. Os convidados riam, bebiam e conversavam. Shion estava ao lado de Donko, com a cabeça levemente recostada no peito deste. Os dois pareciam a imagem da felicidade.

A voz triste e melodiosa de Canto da Noite ecoou no salão. Mesmo com toda a balburdia da festa, Milo só tinha ouvidos para aquela voz. A música era tão triste, a voz era tão melancólica que Milo teve ganas de ir consolar Camus, acariciando seus cabelos como faria com um irmão mais novo. Se bem que, se acariciasse o cabelo de Camus, ficaria mais vermelho do que era o conveniente para um simples irmão mais velho. Milo também sabia disso. Imerso na música, Camus em nada reparava. Sua voz mostrava seu sofrimento em se anular.Somente quando cantava, sua alma ainda gritava por libertação. Milo foi para perto de Camus, escutar melhor a música.

A balburdia continuava. A festa corria noite adentro. Sake e comida eram servidos. Contratos eram firmados. Suzako e mais dois outros onagata já haviam se retirado com clientes para aposentos privativos no segundo andar da casa de chá.

Seiya foi falar com o tal senhor do clã dos Dragões, Shiriyu.

Shiriyu não gostava de Shibushi. O achava bruto, truculento, sem conteúdo e sem o menor senso de humor ou modos. Porém Shibushi era o melhor guarda costas que já tivera. Iria dar o cargo de novo á ele, já que misteriosamente ele havia sobrevivido á um cerco de sete homens e a um incêndio seguido de explosão. Tudo isso junto.

Shibushi, que bom que está vivo.- disse Shiriyu, calmo e ponderado.

Seiya viu a sua frente um homem altivo, de cabelo comprido negro e solto, muito pálido e com roupas de samurai. O homem também tinha ares de uma pessoa vivida e sábia.E era muito bonito, o suficiente para deixar Seiya vermelho e sem fala. Existem atitudes que só um adolescente sem muita noção, tipo o Seiya, é capaz de tomar frente a alguém a quem está pretendendo enganar para se manter vivo. O exemplo disso é pegar uma flor nos arranjos de mesa e oferecer a um senhor feudal jovem, mas temido e MUITO tradicionalista. E foi exatamente o que Seiya fez.

Shiriyu pegou a flor, meio pasmo. Olhou para "Shibushi". Alguma coisa havia definitivamente mudado nele. Os olhos pareciam límpidos como o oceano, o sorriso, leve. Não parecia truculento, bruto ou sem modos, mas perigosamente galante.

Arigato pela flor. Você está mudado Shibushi.Vejo que seus modos melhoraram.- disse Shiriyu, com sua voz ponderada.

Arigato...- disse Seiya, tímido.

Os olhos de Shiriyu não eram negros, mas de um azul escuro que evocava o profundo dos mares.Isso era raro entre japoneses.

Espírito dos mares...- murmurou Seiya se lembrando de uma lenda de sua aldeia.

O que disse?-perguntou Shiriyu, que não ouvira direito o que Seiya havia falado.

Nada, é só uma lenda que ouvi de pescadores.Esqueça!- disse Seiya caindo em si.

Que lenda? – perguntou curioso o senhor feudal.

Dizem que os espíritos bons que vivem sobre as ondas têm os olhos azuis. Que eles protegem os pescadores nas tempestades repentinas, em alto mar. Dizem que só os melhores pescadores vêem esses espíritos.- disse Seiya, certo que estava indo mal em enganar e esconder suas origens. Ninguém em sua aldeia era bom em mentir.

Conte-me mais lendas. Quero escuta-las.- disse Shiriyu, encantado com a espontaneidade de Seiya, com sua inocência e galanteria. No mundo dos senhores e das guerras se perdia muito cedo o encanto pela vida. Começava ali uma amizade.

Milo ainda escutava quieto a música de Camus. Lua havia se sentado para descansar. Uns senhores e samurais, já bêbados, se aproximaram de Camus. Todos ficavam no mínimo boquiabertos com a beleza do aprendiz. A beleza de Camus era algo muito além das simples belezas mortais. Tatsume, já muito bêbado mesmo, foi para bem perto de Camus, tirando-lhe de forma rude o shamisen das mãos. Milo se levantou.

Você é uma boneca de porcelana, sabia.Adoraria brincar com você.- disse Tatsume de forma lasciva, tentando abraçar um renitente Camus.

Me solte!-falou Camus enojado, vendo seu quimono mais bonito, branco com desenhos de flor de cerejeira, ser manchado pelas mãos viscosas e engorduradas de Tatsume.

Milo pegou uma bandeja e deu uma bandejada bem forte na cabeça de Tatsume. Camus aproveitou da situação e se soltou saindo correndo do salão de festas logo em seguida.Tatsume, ao ver que sua presa fugira, deu um tapa na cara de Milo, com toda a força. Milo caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Shion viu o que estava acontecendo e pediu a Tatsume que se retirasse de sua casa e que só voltasse quando estivesse sóbrio e mais bem educado. Humilhado, Tatsume saiu da casa de chá. Shion e Donko foram socorrer Milo, que ainda estava caído no chão.

Ele levou um tapa e tanto.- comentou Donko preocupado.

Ele desmaiou. E vai ficar com um belo roxo no rosto por dias. Aquele...quase deslocou o maxilar do menino!- disse Shion furioso, pegando Milo no colo e o levando até Kaede.

Kaede, cuide do Milo, sim. A festa não pode parar e eu tenho de supervisiona-la.- disse Shion, gentil.

Pode deixar! Aquele brutamontes...bateu no menino só porque ele defendeu Canto da Noite.O asno tentou agarrar Canto. Eu vi!- disse Kaede indignada.

E ele nem é tão grande senhor feudal assim para fazer tanta pose. Só o convidei porque é um parente distante da família da minha mãe. Pura conveniência.- disse Donko, irritado.- Desculpe, Shion, pela asneira que esse meu "convidado" fez em sua propriedade.

Tudo bem.- disse Shion sorrindo, um sorriso maléfico.Donko sabia...ia acabar sobrando para ele.

Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde itoshii (querido).- murmurou Shion no ouvido de Donko, a voz ligeiramente rouca. Donko estremeceu...não via a hora de "pagar" pelos erros de seu incauto convidado.

Kaede soltou um suspiro resignado e levou Milo no colo até um quarto no segundo andar.

Milo acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Tudo girava ante seus olhos. Estava num quarto bonito cheio de sedas, almofadas e livros, tudo muito limpo e organizado. Um perfume de peônias flutuava no ar.

Você está bem? – perguntou uma voz que só podia pertencer á uma pessoa do mundo: Camus.

Mais ou menos. Minha cabeça dói! Está tudo girando, girando...- disse Milo, desconfortável.

Beba isso. É uma infusão para melhorar a dor de cabeça.- disse Camus dando á Milo um copo com uma mistura levemente amarga. Milo fez cara feia ao tomar um gole da infusão.

Isso é ruim!- reclamou Milo.

É ruim, mas faz bem. Vai ajudar sua dor a passar. Trate de beber tudo, ouviu!- disse Camus enfático. Milo bebeu o resto da infusão muito á contra-gosto.

Onde estou?- perguntou Milo, zonzo.

No meu quarto. Eu disse á Kaede que ia cuidar de você. Você me ajudou ontem e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era retribuir de alguma forma. Não é só você que tem honra por aqui, Milo.- disse Camus com certa frieza.

Obrigado por cuidar de mim.- disse Milo, feliz.- Você é muito gentil.

Pensei que eu fosse "frio igual neve".- disse Camus irônico.

Você é isso também.- revidou Milo.

Hunf!- fez Camus contrariado.

E é orgulhoso também. E canta muito bem, sua voz é muito bonita, mas muito triste.- disse Milo, fechando os olhos para ficar menos zonzo.

Obrigado pelos elogios.- disse Camus, assumindo ares de onagata.

Não são elogios. Chamei sua voz de triste. Ela ficaria melhor se estivesse cheia de alegria. – disse Milo, altivo.

Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Meu timbre de voz combina com a tristeza. Ele é feito para as canções melancólicas.- disse Camus, sério.

Não existe pessoas que combinem com a tristeza. Elas apenas se habituam a ela. Você sorriu para mim uma vez. Quero faze-lo gargalhar, um dia. Foi só por isso que não voltei para casa. Quero ouvir você rindo, rindo de verdade.- disse Milo á Camus.

Se eu rir, você vai embora? – perguntou Camus, fingindo frieza.

O que Milo disse havia em muito agradado o jovem aprendiz, mas ele não estava disposto a demonstrar. Estava disposto era a testar Milo. Se Milo respondesse algo realmente sincero e belo a essa sua última pergunta, Camus jurou á Kami-sama que seu primeiro beijo seria de Milo.

Camus não esperava ouvir algo digno de nota vindo do jovem pescador. O aprendiz já havia se acostumado á todo tipo de galanteio, vindo geralmente de homens mais velhos e mais bem articulados que Milo.

Não. Só quando eu tivesse certeza de que você ia ser feliz sempre.Aí, se você quisesse, eu ia embora. Se não, eu ficava.- disse Milo, sincero e simples.

Camus ficou estático. Das confissões de amor que ouvira, nenhuma havia pensado na sua vontade. Eram sempre "vamos ficar juntos", "nunca o deixarei partir" ou ainda: "você é meu". Nenhuma dizia que o respeitaria, mesmo que respeita-lo significasse ir embora. Milo venceu a aposta. Aquela era a coisa mais sincera e galante que Camus já ouvira em sua vida. Camus se abaixou sobre Milo e pressionou seus lábios rubros de tinta sobre os dele. Milo abriu os olhos, chocado. Sentiu a leve e quente pressão dos lábios de Camus. Era a melhor coisa que já sentira. Melhor do que o vento que vinha dos mares, melhor do que o Ano Novo, único dia de folga da sua aldeia.Queria mais do que nunca que Camus fosse feliz.Camus era um anjo, que lhe dava agora uma visão do paraíso. Camus tremeu de leve com o beijo. Milo tinha um cheiro pungente de mar, um ar de liberdade que era muito atraente para Camus. Camus partiu o beijo bruscamente, pensando em sua reputação e dever para com seu empregador. Também por não querer sujar Milo. Milo era tão puro em suas intenções, que Camus temia que suas origens baixas pudessem "sujar" a alma dele com aquele contato.

Se eu me tornar rico e conseguir um bom nome...e você não tiver ninguém para gostar, e não desgostar muito de mim...casa comigo?- pediu Milo, maravilhado com Canto da Noite – Prometo que se casamos não vou fazer nada com você que você não queira. Podemos apenas viver juntos como irmãos, ou coisa parecida. Eu cuido de você e se você se apaixonar por outro...eu vou ficar com ciúmes...mas deixo você ir, e te ajudo.Só quero ficar perto de você. Pra sempre.

Não existem coisas como conseguir riqueza e nome. Tem de se nascer com eles. E se você está mesmo disposto a um casamento desses, é só continuar trabalhando aqui para me ver todo dia.- disse Camus, ainda trêmulo.

Eu sei. Mas você não é feliz vivendo aqui, assim.Quero que você seja livre, mas quero estar perto de você. Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Se eu conseguir...se eu me tornar senhor feudal vou ajudar você, mesmo que não se case comigo. Prometo.- disse Milo, lembrado-se do que seu pai lhe disse a respeito de lutar pelas coisas certas e que realmente valiam a pena com dignidade.

Isso seria um milagre. Coisas assim não acontecem. Esqueça o beijo. Ele não vai se repetir.- disse Camus, fingindo frieza.

Eu acredito em milagres. E se eu conseguir?- disse Milo, insistente.

Eu me caso com você! Juro! Está bom assim...insistente, chato!- disse Camus vendo que esse era o único jeito de fazer Milo mudar de assunto. Camus não acreditava que Milo fosse sequer tentar um absurdo daqueles. Bem, Camus não conhecia Milo. Não sabia que com o jovem pescador se devia levar disparates daquele tipo á sério. Milo estava determinado á tentar. Ia trabalhar muito, agarrar todas as oportunidades. Ia ser rico o suficiente para libertar Camus um dia.

Não precisa casar comigo. Eu quero casar com você, mas prefiro ver você feliz longe de mim do que infeliz perto de mim.Apenas prometa que vai me dar um beijo de despedida, antes de ir embora.- disse Milo, com a dignidade de um senhor feudal.

Eu já fiz uma promessa e não volto atrás com minha palavra. Se você conseguir, eu me caso com você.- disse Camus decidido.

Se eu ver que você vai ficar infeliz em cumprir sua promessa eu te dou minha fortuna em testamento e cometo harakiri(suicídio ritual).-disse Milo, rebatendo Camus.

Camus ficou sem fala. Tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: se Milo conseguisse, não veria problema algum em se casar com ele. Camus corou. Um laivo de inocência trespassou o rosto pintado do pequeno aprendiz. Ele então se deitou do lado de Milo e se deixou abraçar pelo jovem pescador. Quando Kaede entrou no quarto para saber como estava Milo, viu os dois abraçados, dormindo, Camus encolhido contra o peito de Milo que o segurava com firmeza. Kaede sorriu. Ia fazer de tudo para ajudar aqueles dois anjinhos a serem felizes. Tinha certeza que Shion e Donko também iam ajudar. Kaede se retirou silenciosa, correndo a soji pelos caixilhos.

Mais um capítulo. UFA! Está ficando legal? O que acharam deste capítulo? Comentem, please! Como o Seiya surgiu com o Shi nessa fic nem eu sei. Eles simplesmente surgiram do nada, mas é bem capaz de eles adquirirem mais importância na história mais para frente. Nos próximos capítulos três anos já terão se passado. Milo terá 14 e Camus 13 anos.O Shaka vai finalmente aparecer na história, e será personagem de peso.

Setsuan e Matsuno também vão aparecer e mostrar a que vieram. Espero que vocês acompanhem os próximos capítulos dessa minha "novela". Obrigado por lerem!

Obrigado pelas reviwes! Estou muito ocupada, e talvez demore para responder todas elas...mas vou fazer o máximo para conseguir responder todo mundo,ok!Sejam pacientes comigo!

Kisses

Yumi Sumeragi.

O trecho marcado com asterisco é de uma Kouta, música tradicional cantada por gueixas. Sua tradução é "Um copo de sake, O começo de um relacionamento...".


	4. Cap 4

**AUTORA:** Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 7 – A Última visita aos Portos e O Encontro no Navio Queen Elisabeth.**

Três anos se passaram. Milo era agora um jovem de quatorze anos e quase um adulto. Durante esses anos na cidade, muitas coisas aconteceram: Milo e Camus se tornaram melhores amigos e inseparáveis, embora Camus não houvesse contado a Milo o segredo de suas origens , Seiya havia mentido dizendo que não se lembrava bem de quem era( o que havia funcionado muito bem) e tinha aprendido á lutar, o Japão abrira as portas para o comércio com estrangeiros e Milo havia aprendido a escrever , ler e contar muito bem. O contrato de servidão do pai de Milo estava para acabar e o menino resolveu fazer uma última visita ao pai. Milo iria ficar na cidade por no mínimo mais dois anos, porém Shion já deixara claro que estava interessado em um novo contrato de cinco anos com Milo, já que havia gostado muito do trabalho do rapaz.

Milo chegou ao porto. Seu pai estava acabando de ajudar no carregamento de um navio muito grande.

Bom dia filho!- disse o pai ao acabar de fazer seu serviço, cansado.

Bom dia! Soube que volta para casa hoje.- disse Milo, com a voz animada.

Vamos sentar para conversar um pouco. Engraçado, não? Eu pensei que ia ser eu quem ia estar ausente na vila no dia em que você completasse a maioridade.Vejo agora que você é que estará ausente.- disse o pai se sentando no chão, ao lado do filho.

Verdade. Tenho saudade de casa, mas não sei se quero voltar a ser pescador. Gosto da cidade. Tenho amigos muito especiais por aqui.- disse Milo pensando em Shion, Kaede, Mu, Afrodite, Mime, Lune e até em Suzako, cuja implicância mútua havia com o tempo se transformado numa amizade bem fora do usual. E claro, mais do que em todos os outros, Milo pensava em Camus.

É, eu imaginei que você fosse querer mais do que ser somente um simples pescador. Você tem garra, Milo. Isso é bom. Mas deve sempre se lembrar sempre de porque você luta. E não se deixar levar. Sabe, Milo, ás vezes as pessoas nos machucam porque acham que será melhor para nós se tivermos raiva delas, se as esquecermos. E isso não quer dizer que elas não nos amem.- disse o pai absorto.

Porque você está me dizendo isso pai?- perguntou Milo, sem entender nada.

Sexto sentido. Algo me diz que um dia você vai precisar ter ouvido isso.- disse o pai, calmo.

"Algo também me diz que essa será a última vez que vou conversar com você, Milo. Algo me diz que nuvens negras se aproximam de todos nós".– pensou o pai, olhando para o mar adiante.

Seja corajoso Milo. Não deixe que o mundo corrompa seu coração. Se você perder seu coração vai se esquecer do que é realmente importante na vida. Lembra-se do que é?- disse o pai, sorrindo.

Lembro, pai! "O mais importante na vida é estar feliz com suas escolhas, sejam elas quais forem".Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso!- disse Milo, altivo.

Assim espero, meu filho. Assim espero.- disse o pai, cansado.

Pai, você está com pressentimento ruim, não é? Eu sei! Quando você começa a falar assim é porque está sentindo que algo ruim se aproxima.- disse Milo, que conhecia bem o pai que tinha.

O Xogum comprou uma briga muito grande com pessoas poderosas quando permitiu aos estrangeiros que fizessem comércio conosco. Muitos comerciantes japoneses ricos e clãs tradicionalistas estão contra o Xogum, e dispostos á derruba-lo. Rebeldes estão se organizando. Acho que uma guerra se aproxima.- disse o pai, sincero.

Qual é o problema em deixar os estrangeiros fazerem comercio aqui?- perguntou Milo, encafifado.

O problema é que eles são concorrência para os comerciantes japoneses e ainda por cima muitos clãs poderosos odeiam os estrangeiros. Acham que eles vão corromper nossa cultura e tradição.- disse o pai, sério.

Isso é verdade?- perguntou Milo, curioso.

Sim e não. Os dois lados têm razão nesse caso. O Xogum acha que é hora do Japão aprender a conviver com os estrangeiros e abandonar certos costumes arcaicos, e isso é verdade. Os tradicionalistas acham que o contato com os estrangeiros vai desvirtuar nossa cultura e que a economia deles vai nos dominar, e isso também é verdade. Como sempre a virtude está no meio termo e ninguém vê isso.- disse o pai, cansado.

Entendo.- disse Milo, exasperado.

A guerra onde os dois lados tem razão é a pior das guerras, Milo. É a que dura mais, a que atinge mais lugares, a que mais mata. Isso me deixa muito triste.- disse o pai, melancólico.

Credo! Isso...não vai acontecer! Você vai ver pai! Tudo vai continuar bem, os clãs vão se acertar. Pode acreditar em mim.- disse Milo, espantando com animação as sombras que aquela conversa estava lançando sobre sua alma.

O pai riu. Milo sempre acreditava no melhor e para o pai isso era uma grande virtude.

Um enorme navio inglês ancorou no porto. Seu nome era Queen Elisabeth.Dentro do navio havia uma preciosa carga de açúcar refinado, trinta e três homens horrorosos e sujos como tripulantes, um capitão bêbado de rum e doze cidadãos honrados de Londres, a se saber, um comerciante muito gordo e avarento, sua fútil esposa, seu filho tarado, sua filha sonsa, um contador magro e gentil que sempre era maltratado, um guarda costas truculento e xenófobo, uma tia solteirona e muito católica, um padre magro que adoraria queimar hereges na estaca, uma empregada negra bonita e boa gente que também sempre era maltratada, um bebê remelento e detestável que também era filho do comerciante gordo, um puxa –saco de patrão profissional e um jovem clérigo muito mal humorado que estava imaginando que pecado capital NÃO havia sido cometido da viagem da Inglaterra até ali.

O nome desse clérigo inglês de mau humor era Shaka. Ele era um dos únicos ali que sabia japonês e ia servir como interprete. O outro que sabia japonês era o outro padre, que, aliás, achava que o povo do Japão ia todo queimar no inferno a menos que aceitasse Deus como seu salvador e a Inglaterra como dona de seu país.

Não sei como ele têm coragem de pregar alguma coisa depois do que eu VI ele fazer durante a viagem. Hipócrita!- murmurou Shaka irritado para si mesmo, enquanto saia do navio, junto com os outros onze "nobres" cidadãos ingleses. Estava se referindo ao seu colega de profissão, claro.

Shaka era extremamente tradicionalista. Seguia a doutrina cristã de forma impecável. E achava que todos no mundo tinham de ser, no mínimo, tão corretos quanto ele. Era do tipo que ficava velho e virava cardeal, e se ficasse um pouco mais velho chegava a Papa, e se chegasse a Papa ia realmente botar ordem na casa e ser muito pouco popular entre certos padres não muito seguidores da doutrina.

O porto estava apinhado de gente, como era o usual.

Que povo estranho. – falou a filha sonsa do comerciante.

Realmente, querida. Eles são bárbaros, sem religião ou modos. Mas nosso país vai ajuda-los a mudar, não é Shaka.- disse o comerciante, altivo.

Sou um clérigo, não um político.- respondeu Shaka, de forma rascante.

Claro, vamos trazer a voz do Deus verdadeiro a essa terra.- disse o padre magro, cujo nome era John.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, certo de que deus nenhum, verdadeiro ou falso, ia falar através da boca de alguém tão sujo quanto John.

Quem ficou de nos receber no porto?- perguntou Shaka.

Um tal de senhor Matsuno.É dono de um comércio próspero na região. Ele foi quem comprou o açúcar e é a favor da entrada de estrangeiros no Japão.- disse o bondoso contador, de nome James.

Vamos espera-lo aqui então. Já vi que esse tal Matsuno é um dos nossos.Que bom. Quanto mais gente do nosso lado, melhor. Não é Shaka?- disse o comerciante inglês, ordenando que cadeiras fossem trazidas para ele e sua família sentarem.

Não faço idéia.- disse Shaka de péssimo humor. O tal comerciante inglês parecia adorar Shaka, até demais. O que obviamente não era nem um pouco recíproco.

Todos os "nobres" ingleses se sentaram esperando a chegada de Matsuno. Menos Shaka, que foi andar um pouco para conhecer o lugar.

O porto era imenso. Shaka viu navios de todos os tamanhos e de diferentes bandeiras, a maioria de ricos clãs feudais. Viu pescadores atarefados correndo de um lado á outro.

Foi quando, num susto, sentiu a trança em que prendera seus cabelos ser puxada. Ou melhor, segurada com força. Virou-se bruscamente, irritado, para repreender o infeliz que tivera a idéia maluca de puxar seu cabelo.

Calou-se assim que se virou. A pessoa que viu tinha um ar de criança curiosa e cabelos de uma exótica cor de lavanda. Parecia realmente que tinha ficado muito curiosa em saber se aquela coisa amarela era cabelo de verdade.

Desculpa. Não queria te machucar. Seu cabelo é esquisito.Queria ver se era de verdade mesmo!- disse Mu sorrindo inocentemente.

É, é de verdade.- disse Shaka a Mu, sério.

Você é estrangeiro, não é? De onde você vem? Seus olhos são tão bonitos! Parecem safiras. – disse Mu se aproximando, falando animado.

Shaka realmente não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.Não queria ser rude com alguém tão meigo e inocente.Mu o havia desarmado.

Sou estrangeiro e vim da Inglaterra.Meu nome é Shaka, e o seu é?- disse Shaka bem mais calmo.

É...é...Lua! Ou Mu! Com estrangeiros não sei qual nome devo usar, o artístico ou o verdadeiro. Qual você prefere? – disse Mu, um pouco confuso.

Você é artista? O que faz no porto, então?- perguntou Shaka curioso.

Sim.E...eu..eu me perdi. De novo.- disse Mu um pouco envergonhado. Novamente havia saído a esmo e se perdido na cidade.

Não conheço a cidade. Não posso te ajudar, infelizmente, senhorita Lua.- disse Shaka, pensando que por estar de quimono e ser delicado como uma dama, Mu era uma mulher.

Mu riu.

Não sou mulher! Sou só onagata!- disse Mu animado.

Shaka não sabia o que era onagata. Isso não constava nos parcos livros que tinha de cultura japonesa.Mas entendeu que Mu era um menino e ficou chocado por ele estar se vestindo daquela forma.Isso era pecado.

Você não devia se vestir assim. Isso é errado, é uma aberração.-falou Shaka em tom bravo.

Mu não entendeu nada. Afinal não era dessa forma que um onagata devia se apresentar para manter sua reputação? Era isso o que Shion dizia. Mas o ar bravo de Shaka o assustou. Tampou o rosto com as mangas do quimono.

Shaka se sentiu mal. Talvez naquela cultura se vestir assim fosse comum e normal. Pegou as mãos de Mu e abaixou-as descobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Desculpe-me. Na minha cultura um homem se vestir assim é errado. Não sei como é na sua. Fiquei chocado e cometi uma falta imperdoável. Fui intolerante e acabei assustando você.- disse Shaka sereno sorrindo para Mu.

Tudo bem. Perdoado!- disse Mu sorrindo, com as mãos sedosas entre as de Shaka.

Shaka corou. Um arrepio lhe desceu pela espinha.

Que bonitinho! Você ficou vermelho!- disse Mu soltando uma de suas mãos e passando-a de leve pelo rosto rubro de Shaka. Shaka fechou os olhos com o contato. Afastou gentilmente ambas as mãos de Mu, consciente de que teria de rezar muito aquela noite para purificar a sensação e pensamentos profanos que tivera ao toque do menino.

Que bonito!- disse Mu, sem nada perceber, tomando nas mãos a cruz de prata que Shaka levava ao pescoço numa fina corrente. Mu era a criatura mais inocente e cega ao mal que Shaka já havia conhecido. Shaka estava fascinado por ele.

Você parece uma criança. –disse Shaka sorrindo.

É que vivo como a lua, navegando alheio no mundo. Por isso meu patrão me deu o nome de Lua. Ás vezes eu queria andar em terra firme, mas não consigo mais. Quando vejo, já escorreguei para fora da realidade. Não consigo evitar.- disse Mu melancólico.

Shaka entendeu o que Mu queria dizer. Só alguém capaz de sair desse mundo cheio de vícios era capaz de tamanha inocência. Shaka tirou a cruz de prata de seu pescoço e pôs no de Mu, delicadamente.

Ela é sua agora. Espero que ela te ajude, quando você estiver sem esperanças.- disse Shaka, sorrindo.

Obrigado! Muito obrigado! Ela é linda!- disse Mu, muito feliz, segurando a cruz nas mãos pálidas e fazendo sucessivas reverências. – Venha me ver no Kabuki hoje á noite! Vou fazer o papel da Masugami!

O que é Kabuki?- perguntou Shaka sem entender.

É peça de teatro. Sou ator de teatro. Faço o papel de Masugami, a moça louca e gentil, como a lua.- disse Mu animado.

Irei se puder. Prometo.- disse Shaka achando que seria interessante ver as manifestações artísticas daquele povo e convencido de que converte-los ao cristianismo ia ser bem mais difícil do que tinha imaginado.

Que bom! – disse Mu feliz, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios de Shaka, em agradecimento.

Shaka ficou muito chocado. Levou a mão até seus próprios lábios tocando-os de leve. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, aquela suave pressão, aquela delicada intimidade.

Mu era uma criança em seus sentimentos. Não houvera maldade em seu ato e Shaka estava consciente disso. Era como ter sido beijado por um anjo.

Desculpa! Te ofendi? Só queria agradecer. Sou tão desastrado. Mil perdões Shaka-san - disse Mu com a voz angustiada.

Não. Isso não é costume no meu país, apenas isso.- disse Shaka voltando aos poucos do choque que tivera e sem coragem de ser ríspido ou acusativo com Mu.

Oh! Certo.Tenho que conhecer melhor sua cultura para não ofende-lo sem querer. Você foi muito bom e gentil comigo e não quero que tenha raiva de mim.- disse Mu, com a voz mais leve.

E eu devo saber melhor sua cultura também. Para não ofende-lo. Irei ao Kabuki. Prometo.- disse Shaka, encantado com Mu.

Mu sorriu, satisfeito.

Milo se despediu de seu pai com um abraço e foi rumo a cidade. Foi mais ou menos quando encontrou Mu e Shaka conversando. Foi até os dois, preparado para proteger Mu caso o cara de cabelo esquisito resolvesse dar uma de engraçadinho para cima do onagata.

Milo!- disse Mu feliz - Esse é Shaka-san! Ele é estrangeiro e muito simpático. Ajudou-me muito por aqui!

Ah! Ta bom! Se você ajudou Mu então é meu amigo. Meu nome é Milo.- disse Milo cortês.

Prazer em conhece-lo. Você sabe como levar Mu para casa?- disse Shaka, cortês.

Pode deixar. Sei sim. Eu sou criado de onde o Mu mora á três anos. Vou levar ele direitinho. Obrigado por se preocupar.- disse Milo, gostando do estrangeiro.

Então me retiro. Tenho de voltar para junto de meu grupo agora. Adeus Mu, Milo.- disse Shaka se retirando, agindo como um verdadeiro gentleman inglês.

Até mais! Não se esqueça de ir ao Kabuki!- falou Mu enquanto Shaka se afastava.

Vamos para casa Lua. Shion não vai gostar nada de saber que você estava no porto flertando com estrangeiros.- disse Milo de brincadeira.

Eu não estava flertando! Estava só conversando.- disse Mu emburradinho.

Eu estava só implicando com você, Mu. Relaxa. Vamos para casa. Shion deve estar preocupado com você.- disse Milo puxando Lua pela mão carinhosamente. Não importa o que dissessem: Lua havia se tornado seu irmão mais novo.

Matsuno chegou até os ingleses numa liteira. Ele era muito bonito, pálido, forte, de cabelos negros compridos e um sorriso sarcástico que lhe caia muito bem. O comerciante inglês sorriu ao vê-lo descer de sua liteira. Shaka assumiu sua função de interprete.

Bem vindos ao Japão! Sou Matsuno Igari e vou ser seu anfitrião durante o tempo que permanecerem aqui. Adoraria aprender inglês com os senhores. – disse Matsuno, gentilmente.

Obrigado por sua generosidade, senhor Matsuno. Ficaremos muito felizes em ajuda-lo a aprender nossa língua.- disse Shaka, diplomático.

Eu que agradeço.Gostariam de me acompanhar numa apresentação de teatro Kabuki hoje á noite. Meus onagata e os onagata da casa Chinji no Ai vão se unir para representar a peça "O conto de Genji" e seria uma honra para mim se vocês fossem prestigiar a estréia. Não gosto da casa Chinji no Ai, mas se não nos unirmos não teremos meninos suficientes para encenar peça alguma. Ás vezes é necessário se unir ao inimigo. Vocês que lidam com negócios devem saber do que estou falando.- disse Matsuno, calmo e agradável.

Sim. Sei do que o senhor está falando. No fim o importante é nunca perder dinheiro. – disse o comerciante inglês, via interprete.

Shaka ficou feliz em saber que poderia ir ao tal Kabuki sem maiores problemas.

Vamos então. Vocês se hospedarão em minha mansão.- disse Matsuno ordenando que criados levassem a bagagem e pagando jirinquixás para levar os estrangeiros. Shaka entrou no jirinquixá desconfortável. Não havia gostado de Matsuno. Ele tinha um que de serpente astuta nos olhos.

Capítulo 8 – Kabuki 

Milo chegou na casa de chá. Lá estava uma balburdia. Todos, onagata, aprendizes e ajudantes se preparavam para partir rumo ao teatro da cidade. Apenas dois seguranças ficariam para tomar conta da Chinji.

Camus desceu as escadas correndo.

Você demorou Milo! Você foi indicado para ser meu ajudante de camarim.Hoje é minha estréia no palco e estou certo de que não treinei minhas habilidades cênicas como deveria. Eu devia ter entrado menos nas SUAS idéias tortas e estudado mais. Eu devia! Você ainda vai arruinar com minha reputação!- disse Camus ansioso, nervoso e muito tenso.

Nem vem que você gostou de ter fugido escondido um pouco para pescar essa semana, senhor certinho. E isso é mais paranóia sua do que verdade. Você foi o aprendiz que mais treinou por aqui. – disse Milo, calmo.

Milo seu irresponsável! Eu sou o único aprendiz que vai subir ao palco! O resto vai só tocar shamisen e outros instrumentos.Eu vou representar, cantar e dançar, num papel grande. Shion deposita muita confiança em mim. Não posso decepciona-lo.- disse Camus andando de um lado para o outro.

Ihhhhh! Ô Camus, relaxa. Você vai se sair bem. Você sempre se sai bem.- disse Milo segurando Camus pelos ombros, o impedindo de andar de um lado para o outro.

Camus olhou para Milo emburrado.Milo deu um beijo na testa do outro rapaz. Camus baixou o rosto, corado.

Você é ótimo Camus. Muito talentoso. Shion não lhe daria uma função se não tivesse certeza de que você a desempenharia bem.- disse Milo, escorrendo os dedos pelos cabelos do menino mais novo.

Milo ficou satisfeito de ter sido escolhido como ajudante de camarim de Camus.Ia poder maquiar, vestir e arrumar os cabelos de seu pequeno amado. Desde que chegara a adolescência Milo sentia seu baixo ventre arder quando Camus o tocava.

Camus havia tido em Milo um amigo e um irmão. Milo era seu lar, sua companhia favorita, o único a conseguir tira-lo do sério. Amava Milo e achava que se o tivesse sempre ao seu lado como amigo teria uma vida bem mais feliz do que imaginava. Milo era também fonte de suas maiores inquietações. Não podia negar que gostava de ser tocado e abraçado por ele, mas se achava indigno disso por causa de sua origem maldita. E ainda tinha a consciência de que seria impossível para eles ficarem realmente juntos. Milo seria sempre o faxineiro pobre e Camus em breve se tornaria o onagata mais belo de toda a história do Japão, e conseqüentemente o mais cobiçado. É, os anos estavam tornando Camus ainda mais bonito do que ele já era, e os admiradores dele já eram muitos.

Vamos! Todos rumo ao teatro. Se quisermos estar prontos á tempo temos que ir agora.- disse Shion, altivo.

Mu estava muito feliz. Ia fazer um solo de dança e adorava dançar.

Shion estava com os nervos á flor da pele. Isso porque o espetáculo era uma união de atores de Ikiru e de Chinji, ambos contratados pelo Xogum em pessoa. Shion odiava trabalhar com as pessoas de Ikiru, especialmente com o belo e afetado Setsuan. O estrelismo de Setsuan dava náuseas em Shion, que era como sempre, ator e diretor do espetáculo. Dirigir Setsuan e seus outros "amiguinhos" de Ikiru era uma tortura. Eles só queriam aparecer e não se sacrificar em nome da beleza do espetáculo. Shion teve de gritar e brigar muito até colocar aquele bando de bonecas afetadas em seu devido lugar.

Todos seguiram rumo ao teatro. A preparação para o espetáculo tomava muitas horas. Milo foi ao lado de Camus, carregando a caixa de maquiagem de laca negra do menino e vestido como ajudante. Kaede foi com Shion, como sempre fazia desde que Shion tinha treze anos.Shizuka acompanhou Suzako.

Ansiosos eles se preparavam para seu maior momento de beleza e glória. Para um onagata ou um aprendiz estar no teatro era a única liberdade possível.

Milo entrou no diminuto camarim com Camus. Gelou ao ver o figurino e a máscara que o amigo ia usar.

Você vai ser a princesa! A princesa Korika.- falou Milo espantado.

Sim. Vou representar Korika.- disse Camus um pouco envergonhado.

Korika era uma princesa bela e sedutora, o arquétipo do amor eterno e verdadeiro. Ela morria de forma muito triste na história, nos braços do amado, se esvaindo em sangue.

E era seu amado quem a matava, pois ela se casava com outro e mentia que o odiava, isso só para protegê-lo da desonra.

Vai me ajudar a me arrumar ou não!- disse Camus, chamando Milo á realidade.

Milo delicadamente lavou e penteou os cabelos de Camus. Passou-lhe a fina maquiagem de laca e tinta e colocou-lhe a máscara. Camus parecia alheio, distante, enquanto Milo cuidava de arruma-lo com muito cuidado.

Camus se levantou, e ficou grato pela laca da maquiagem pesada e pela máscara esconderem o corar de seu rosto quando se despiu ante a Milo. Milo pegou o figurino e sensualmente começou a vesti-lo em Camus, passando-lhe as mãos e as vestes de seda languidamente. Camus suspirou.Milo tremia. Seda azul turquesa, azul clara e azul cobalto cobriam a pele pálida de Camus, que se transformava na triste, pura e mal fadada princesa Korika. Milo tinha o mesmo olhar ferino e trágico do amado de Korika, Genji. O kabuki, não pela primeira e não pela última vez, refletia uma verdade da vida .

Setsuan se vestiu rapidamente. Ele era realmente muito bonito, os olhos profundos, a pele muito pálida, magro e elegante, os cabelos quase se arrastando no chão de tão compridos e muito lisos e brilhantes. A boca era generosa e o sorriso muito convidativo. Porém era uma pessoa mimada e muito mesquinha em suas atitudes. Fora um dos grandes culpados pelos sofrimentos de Mu. Setsuan tivera durante os ensaios a oportunidade de ver o famoso Canto da Noite, e para sua frustração o menino era realmente uma beldade sem par e de enorme talento. O que pudesse fazer para arruína-lo, Setsuan o faria. Tomara a beleza do garoto como uma verdadeira ofensa pessoal.

Setsuan representava o arquétipo Ryo-no-onna do kabuki, que mostrava uma mulher vingativa, capaz de fazer seu próprio espírito deixar o corpo enquanto ela dormia para com ele molestar e matar seus inimigos e desafetos. Personagem mais parecido ele mesmo impossível. Tirando a parte dos espíritos, Setsuan era o tipo de pessoa que tinha prazer em ver a infelicidade alheia e que gostava de esmagar aqueles que considerava inimigos.

Camus estava no topo de sua lista de inimizades, seguido de perto por Mu e Shion.

Setsuan foi para o palco. Estava pronto para brilhar, como a grande estrela de Ikiru.

A noite caia rápida. O teatro abriu suas portas. Os espectadores entraram, prontos para enfrentarem seis horas de peça, já que esse é o tempo que peças kabuki costumam durar.

Muitos levavam comes e bebes consigo. Havia muitos senhores feudais, samurais de elite e ricos comerciantes presentes, estando entre eles os doze passageiros do navio Queen Elisabeth. Donko também havia vindo. Nunca perdia uma estréia de seu amado Shion.

Shiriyu também estava presente, escoltado de seu incauto guarda costas.

Seiya havia com perfeição assumido o lugar de samurai. Parecia que, por sorte divina, Seiya realmente levava jeito para a coisa. Em outras palavras, o garoto tinha o dom.Aprendeu a lutar com relativa facilidade, depois a ler e escrever. Quando leu o código de honra dos samurais, o Bushidô, não achou que ele fosse em nada diferente do viver digno que já praticava desde a infância em sua aldeia.Acabou se adaptando. Ser leal ao seu senhor também não era nada difícil. Era Shiriyu quem o ensinara a ler e escrever, que ouvira suas histórias de pescador, que o ensinara a lutar. Tinha muita admiração e respeito por seu senhor, e o tinha como melhor amigo. Shiriyu notara que Seiya não era Shibushi em apenas uma semana de convivência. Ser perceptivo era a diferença entre um senhor respeitado e um senhor morto e definitivamente Shiriyu era do tipo que preferia ser respeitado á ser assassinado. Mas educara o menino e fizera de sonso. Primeiro que Seiya era realmente muito ingênuo para representar qualquer perigo. Segundo porque tinha se apaixonado por ele.Seiya se mostrou, surpreendentemente, um samurai de valor e muito leal. O arranjo funcionara perfeitamente. Shiriyu tinha um excelente guarda costas e Seiya havia encontrado uma profissão de que gostava muito. Ninguém além do senhor feudal havia notado que Seiya não era quem dizia ser. Até o "amigão" truculento havia se dado bem com o menino e não desconfiado que ele não era Shibushi. A tradição mantinha as aparências. Tudo corria bem.

Shiriyu era realmente um tradicionalista, e jamais teria aceitado uma aberração dessas se não tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente pelo rapaz. O amor o tomara a razão e se pusera mais forte que a honra. Pela primeira vez um pescador subia de status social sob as bênçãos do clã do Dragão. Deixara o menino viver e transformar sua mentira em verdade. Jamais demonstrara seus reais sentimentos a Seiya, preferindo amá-lo em silêncio.

Em silêncio, se sentindo um pouco culpado por engana-lo quanto as suas origens, também Seiya amava perdidamente seu senhor. Seria capaz de morrer e matar por ele. Era seu amor e não só um código de honra o que o mantinha leal á aquele a quem servia.

Shaka estava estranhando tudo ao seu redor, da mansão do tal Matsuno ao teatro á sua volta. Nada parecia se encaixar nos seus padrões ocidentais de vida e os japoneses tinham uma intrincada rede de funções e hierarquias que Shaka não conseguia entender em absoluto. Claro, ele poderia ser igual a John e falar que todos iam para o quinto dos infernos e que tudo ali era pecado puro. Para falar a verdade seria uma posição muito mais simples e prática a se tomar. Porém se recusava á condenar de todo uma cultura capaz de gerar anjos como Lua.

Não conseguira parar de pensar em Lua durante o dia inteiro. O beijo ainda estava vívido em sua memória, como seu mais doce pecado. Tentara usar a lógica para parar de pensar em Lua, argumentando que Lua era um menino, que aquilo era pecado, que Lua não tinha maldade e por isso era errado pensar nele daquela maneira, mas nada disso funcionou muito bem. A confusão de sentimentos deixara Shaka mais mal humorado do que de costume. Durante o dia dera no mínimo umas dez respostas atravessadas no comerciante inglês, umas vinte em John e até mesmo umas duas na tia solteirona. Depois foi rezar no quarto, ajoelhado no chão, durante horas. Agora estava ali, no teatro mais estranho em que já botara os pés, ansioso para ver a causa de seu mau humor e de seu ataque de culpa cristã pregressos. A vida estava se tornando muito contraditória naquele país onde, para piorar, ninguém falava exatamente o que realmente queria dizer. Era tudo muito sutil, cheio de nuances e regras subentendidas. O trabalho como interprete não poderia ser mais difícil. Shaka podia traduzir as palavras, mas não conseguia, embora ele as entendesse a contento, traduzir as intenções ocultas por traz de cada fala.

Shaka se sentou ao lado de seus conterrâneos e de Matsuno. Shiriyu, outros senhores feudais, samurais e comerciantes tradicionalistas torceram o nariz para a presença dos estrangeiros, mas nada falaram. O som dos shamisens se fez ouvir no teatro iluminado por inúmeras velas e lanternas coloridas. A peça começou.

A história triste da vida do príncipe Genji transcorria no palco. A ênfase da trama estava em seus relacionamentos ao longo da vida com várias mulheres e nas intrigas políticas decorrentes disso. Milo estava sentado num canto reservado aos ajudantes. Camus ainda não tinha entrado em cena.Princesa Korika, o verdadeiro e trágico amor da vida de Genji, só aparecia mais para o final da história. Agora Genji estava cantando um dueto com a sábia Fukai (Shion) que o aconselhava a ser mais constante em seus relacionamentos para não acabar ferindo um dia aquela que viesse a realmente amar. Era uma cena muito bonita e a música era bem melancólica. Milo gostava de teatro. Como a maioria dos japoneses, ele se emocionava com os melodramas do Kabuki.

Donko adorava ver Shion no palco. Ao vê-lo cantando como a Fukai, Donko se lembrava de quando o havia conhecido. Tinha sido aquela cena, daquela peça, que á anos atrás havia selado no destino sua futura união.

Shaka, que não conhecia a peça previamente, estava começando a entender um pouco os costumes japoneses através dela. Entre as coisas que aprendera estava que implantar o cristianismo ali ia ser trabalho de alguns séculos de persistência. Não que ele não fosse tentar, obvio. Shaka tinha vocação para mártir da fé. Mas sabia que não chegaria a ver seu trabalho surtir muito efeito e que a técnica das fogueiras não ia dar nada certo por ali.

Outra cena começou. Nela Masugami dançava e cantava honrando a lua, enquanto Genji, o mulherengo da história, a observava escondido entre os arbustos. A única mulher que Genji não "pegava" na história era a Fukai, para alegria do ciumento Donko.

Shaka viu Mu entrar no palco, vestido com sedas de vários tons de lilás e roxo. Estava lindo, o cabelo preso em coque, com uma pequena coroa dourada presa no topo da cabeça.

Parecia uma daquelas princesas de contos de fada.

Começou a cantar, sua voz leve e etérea ecoando pelo teatro. Sua dança estava no limite exato entre a sensualidade e a inocência. Shaka engoliu em seco. Mu estava alheio ao mundo, sorrindo, mostrando um sincero prazer em dançar. Abriu um leque colorido, marcando com ele seus delicados gestos de dança. Shaka teve vontade de abraça-lo e de sentir de novo a suave pressão daqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Dança do demônio...- murmurou John para Shaka.

Shaka olhou para John com seu mais assustador olhar assassino.

O demônio está na sua cabeça, meu caro. Se você não estiver CHEIO de intenções escusas, essa dança lhe parecerá inocente, o que NA VERDADE ela é.- disse Shaka com muita vontade de queimar John na fogueira.

Não admitia que alguém julgasse mal uma pessoa tão pura quanto Lua. Claro, Shaka tinha de admitir que o demônio estava rondando muito sua própria cabeça ultimamente.Mas pelo menos podia tentar controlá-lo e ainda por cima, ele era problema seu, não de Lua. Lua estava inocente naquela história toda de demônio e adjacências.

A história prosseguia. Genji jurava "amor eterno" a Masugami e ambos iam viver juntos em seu castelo. Porém Genji arrumava uma amante muito perigosa: Ryo-no-onna, uma princesa vingativa e ciumenta. Masugami que era meio louca, como Mu, de nada desconfiava e vivia feliz. Só que Ryo-no-onna queria eliminar Masugami. Começou então a fazer a gentil louca ficar doente usando de seu espírito para, durante a noite, sugar as forças da outra jovem.

Masugami ficou muito mal. Numa cena muito triste a louca pedia a Genji para permitir que sua irmã, princesa Korika, a visitasse antes que a morte a levasse.

Shaka ficou indignado com o comportamento de Genji, que pulava de amante em amante. Shaka pensou, embora fosse se arrepender do pensamento logo em seguida, que se tivesse uma esposa como aquela Masugami, não precisaria de mais nada em sua vida.

Milo ficou animado. Camus iria entrar na próxima cena e cantar junto de Mu a canção da despedida das irmãs.

Camus entrou. Vestido de azul, também com uma coroa dourada presa no topo da cabeça e com os cabelos num lindo coque formal, Camus cantou com Mu uma das mais tristes canções da peça. Milo ficou encantado com a melancolia da voz de Camus. Lembrou-se da maciez do corpo de Camus por entre seus dedos e estremeceu.

Masugami morreu. Genji se casou com Ryo-no-onna. Korika foi falar com Genji que Ryo era a responsável pela morte de sua querida irmã. Genji se apaixonou por Korika. Korika o recusou, dizendo que só seria dele se ele vingasse sua irmã. Genji seduziu Korika, ainda casado com Ryo. Korika, apaixonada, cedeu para se arrepender depois. Um outro rei pede Korika em casamento e ela aceita. Genji vai tomar satisfações com Korika, na famosa cena da mentira.É a cena em que Korika diz que não ama Genji, que só o usou e que vai se entregar mesmo ao outro rei. É a cena em que ela morre pelas mãos do amado, dizendo que o ama, que sabia que ele acabaria por mata-la e por isso fez tudo de caso pensado. Diz também que não podia ser feliz com ele, não com o peso do fantasma de sua irmã pairando em sua alma e que era melhor que ele procurasse sozinho a felicidade. Essa era a cena mais bela e triste da peça.

Milo acompanhou com os olhos a linda dança da mentira de Korika.Camus tinha tanta graça nos gestos, tanta tristeza no olhar, tanta beleza trágica estampada em sua voz que Milo teve vontade de abraça-lo, consola-lo, afasta-lo para sempre de toda a dor e de toda a tristeza do mundo. Genji trespassa Korika com sua katana. Ela tomba no chão, de joelhos.

Milo ficou horrorizado com um amor tão egoísta, capaz de ferir o ser amado só por capricho.

Existem situações que pedem que se mate a quem se ama. Se estivesse numa situação onde a opção fosse matar Camus ou permitir que ele passasse por torturas e sofrimentos extremos Milo o mataria sem pestanejar. Mas só pelo capricho de um desejo insatisfeito não ousaria machuca-lo: o deixaria ir.

Genji abraça Korika. Milo pensa: "Hipócrita". Korika canta a canção do adeus. Milo fecha os olhos, certo de que morreria por Camus se fosse preciso, certo que se estivesse no lugar de Genji, teria matado Ryo e casado com Korika. Certo de que Camus morrendo envolto em sangue e dor era o seu pior pesadelo. A canção triste faz com que lágrimas silenciosas escorram pelo rosto do jovem pescador.

Genji solta um grito. Milo pensa; "Bem feito idiota".

Genji mata Ryo-no-onna. Milo pensa; "Agora é tarde, palhaço".

Genji cai no chão exausto. A peça acaba. Milo pensa: "Nem coragem para cometer o harakiri esse idiota tem".

A maioria dos espectadores chorou no final da peça. Uns tentaram disfarçar, outros não.

Dez dos ingleses não entenderam nada, o que não ia impedi-los de dar sua opinião muito impertinente a respeito da peça mais tarde.

Shaka chorou muito, especialmente na parte da morte da Masugami. Mu era um excelente ator, a despeito de sua loucura.

Shiriyu também se emocionou. Seiya chorou baldes. Shiriyu estendeu um lenço de seda para Seiya. Seiya pegou o lenço, mas não teve coragem de assoar o nariz nele. Preferia guarda-lo para mais tarde da noite, em seu alojamento solitário, sentir nele o cheiro de seu amado senhor.

Os atores agradeceram no palco aos aplausos efusivos da platéia. Shion pediu silêncio. Foi rapidamente atendido.

Meus caros senhores e senhoras, obrigado por seu apoio e por sua presença nessa humilde apresentação.Para fechar a noite com chave de ouro, convido todos vocês para uma festa no salão da Chinji no Ai, minha casa de chá. Serei com muito prazer anfitrião de vocês.- disse Shion de forma leve e cordial.

Não gostava de levar o pessoal de Ikiru para dentro de sua casa, mas já tinha tomado providências a respeito, como, por exemplo, ter seguranças na entrada e na saída da Chinji, como no caso, dois dos temidos ninjas que serviam o clã dos Pardais.

O que seria dos espectadores de Kabuki se não fosse os excelentes banquetes de tão prestimoso anfitrião, que chegam a ser tão bons e artísticos quanto os espetáculos por ele organizados.- disse Kanon, honrando Shion e fazendo todos rirem de seu comentário espirituoso e cortês.

Obrigado pelos elogios Kanon. Você terá lugar de honra no festejo de hoje, pode apostar.- disse Shion, contente com o elogio.

Todos foram para a Chinji, incluindo os atores ainda com seus figurinos( mas sem as máscaras, claro), o que abrilhantaria muito a festa.

Milo pegou a caixa de maquiagem de Camus e foi junto com seu amado rumo a Chinji.

UFA! Mais um!Uma guerra se aproxima. Uma festa de arromba começa. O que vai acontecer só Kami –sama (Deus) sabe.

Comentem! Mandem sugestões! O Shaka ficou legal? Please mandem reviews para uma fanficwriter a beira de um ataque de nervos. .

Obrigada por estarem lendo e comentando essa minha fic tamanho monstro. Obrigado mesmo. Espero que tenham paciência e continuem acompanhando essa minha história até o final.

Kisses !

Yumi Sumeragi.

Os arquétipos Masugami e Ryo-no-onna também existem no teatro No, já a Korika é invenção mesmo. Existe uma peça chamada O Conto de Genji no teatro Kabuki, mas a história dela não é a que eu botei na fic. Para falar a verdade, é mais ou menos. Aquela parte da Korika em diante é inventada. O Genji é mesmo um baita pegador no conto original. Nem sombra escapa dele...um horror.

Vou deturpar um pouco a história do Japão daqui para frente, para uma melhor dinâmica da história, mas nem tanto.Nessa época o Japão passou mesmo por uma guerra civil, a Sekigahara, que pôs uma certa família no poder. A única coisa que está meio inexata é a participação dos estrangeiros nesse processo( mas eles tiveram uma participação sim). Vou continuar sendo fiel o máximo o possível aos costumes e cultura japoneses, o que era a proposta mor deste fic, podem ficar tranqüilos!

É costume que, antes de colocar a máscara kabuki (que hoje em dia ás vezes nem é utilizada), o ator receba uma maquiagem pesada de laca branca no pescoço, mãos, e rosto para que o tom da pele natural não apareça de jeito nenhum. Ainda se usam máscaras obrigatoriamente no teatro No, já o Kabuki teve umas modificações através dos anos e hoje muitas vezes se utiliza apenas de maquiagem pesada.


	5. Cap 5

**AUTORA:** Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 9 – A Festa das Sombras.**

O salão da Chinji ficou lotado. Empregados serviam comida e bebida por conta da casa. Shion adorava estar no palco e fazia questão de dar um banquete depois de cada uma de suas estréias desde que se tornara um rico dono de casa de chá. Os banquetes se tornaram tão famosos quanto o capricho que Shion tinha em suas apresentações e quanto o talento de seus meninos.

Camus, ainda de figurino, sentou-se exausto ao lado de Milo. Milo o abraçou, sentindo-o recostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Camus fechou os olhos, feliz. Tinha adorado atuar e ainda mais, tinha adorado os cuidados de seu ajudante de camarim. Camus tivera de usar de todo seu autocontrole para não sujar o figurino devido à reação que tivera aos toques de Milo.

Agora tudo que queria era dormir ali, ouvindo os sons da festa, recostado á Milo e sem pensar no futuro ou no passado. Queria se diluir naquele momento onde o amor e a vitória pareciam possíveis. Milo beijou-lhe a testa. Camus sorriu.

Você sempre será minha princesa Korika...- murmurou Milo.

Camus riu. Milo se sentiu pleno de alegria: ouvira finalmente a risada de Camus. A balbúrdia da festa parecia distante. Tudo o que Milo precisava estava ali, ao seu lado.

Milo sabia por que lutar e em nome de quem faria suas escolhas.

Um clima tenso começou a se desenhar na festa. A presença de estrangeiros não era bem vinda pela maioria dos participantes do festejo. Shion notou que Setsuan estava sendo muito venenoso, instigando que o assunto das conversas se voltasse para as resoluções polêmicas do Xogum. Suzako foi falar com Shion em pânico.

Eu sou maledicente, eu admito.Mas não sou louco. A tensão aqui está aumentando. Se Setsuan continuar a instigar esses assuntos atravessados logo teremos um banho de sangue aqui dentro. Nem todos aqui são tão controlados e corteses quanto deveriam.- disse Suzako em tom baixo, assustado.

É isso o que ele quer Suzako, causar briga e morte dentro do meu estabelecimento.Creio que ele tem as bênçãos de Matsuno nesse quesito.- disse Shion analisando a situação.

O que vamos fazer?-perguntou Suzako, ainda com medo.

Você, Afrodite e Mime vão até lá e tentem mudar os rumos da conversa para algo mais ameno. Vou mandar os aprendizes tocarem música e cantarem, para distraírem os ânimos de todos.- disse Shion, que era um perito em estratégias sociais.

Isso vai funcionar?- perguntou Suzako, inseguro.

Não sei. Mas é tudo que podemos tentar no momento.-disse Shion, mantendo-se calmo.

Shaka se aproximou de Mu, que logo reconheceu o estrangeiro. Apesar do figurino, Mu estava usando a cruz de prata que Shaka lhe dera, o que deixou o clérigo muito feliz.

Você dança muito bem.- elogiou Shaka, cortês.

Obrigado. Adoro dançar. É minha parte favorita das apresentações.- disse Mu chegando bem perto de Shaka.

De perto Mu parecia ainda mais com uma princesa saída de um conto de fadas. Shaka, sem pensar, tomou a mão do menino na sua.

Não gostei do fim de sua personagem.- disse Shaka sincero.

Ah! Ela não sofreu...- disse Mu sorrindo, um sorriso melancólico.

Sofreu sim.Ela deveria ter sido amada de forma mais cristã.- disse Shaka num deslize.

Cristã?- perguntou Mu, confuso.

Ser amada como a única, como uma esposa, sem ser traída por Genji.- disse Shaka explicando e mudando a conversa de enfoque.

Ah! Isso seria bonito. Mas Genji jamais poderia amar Masugami.- disse Mu, enfático.

Por que?- perguntou Shaka intrigado.

Porque ela é louca.- respondeu Mu com uma simplicidade cortante.

Não vejo como isso poderia ser um empecilho para algo verdadeiro.- disse Shaka, assumindo sua postura rabugento-cristã.

Mu sorriu.

Você fica bonitinho emburrado.- disse Mu, inocentemente.

Shaka não conseguiu não sorrir ao ouvir essa afirmação.

Vou buscar sake para você.- disse Mu fazendo menção de se afastar.

Vou buscar sake para você.- disse Mu fazendo menção de se afastar.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu com espantosa rapidez.Um dos senhores incitados por Setsuan , Tatsume ( é, ele de novo), já bêbado, resolveu que ia punir Mu por se aliar aos estrangeiros. A cruz de prata que Mu usava tinha sido comentada na conversa como um verdadeiro ícone da subversão dos costumes. Tatsume pegou um punhal que tinha escondido em suas roupas (a ele não foi permitido levar uma espada para dentro da Chinji, devido ao seu conhecido temperamento instável) e investiu contra Mu. Shaka, num reflexo, entrou na frente, sendo apunhalado no lugar de Mu. Um dos onagata gritou. Milo tomou Camus nos braços e procurou sair do salão de festas com ele. Os outros estrangeiros procuraram correr o mais rápido o possível na direção oposta a de Tatsume. Setsuan parecia ter sumido de repente do recinto,como por encanto.

Tatsume, bêbado, conseguiu tomar uma espada de um samurai que estava mais bêbado ainda. Shion e Kaede foram socorrer o estrangeiro, que sangrava nos braços de Mu. Mu chorava desesperadamente. Shiriyu foi tentar chamar Tatsume á razão.

Calma. Só porque não gostamos de estrangeiros isso não nos dá o direito de fazer confusão no estabelecimento dos outros Tatsume! Baixe essa espada e se porte com dignidade.- falou Shiriyu altivo.

Chamar Tatsume á dignidade humana era tão possível quanto ensinar uma vaca a comer de garfo e faca. Disso Shiriyu não sabia.

Tatsume fez menção de baixar a espada. Shiriyu, com sua espada ainda embainhada se aproximou de Tatsume com cautela.

Pronto. Solte a espada agora. O senhor está bêbado e quando acordar amanhã vai ver que o que fez foi uma grande besteira.- disse Shiriyu bem próximo de Tatsume, já fazendo menção de tirar a espada das mãos dele.

Os outros samurais tinham a mão no cabo de suas espadas, tensos com aquela situação, procurando proteger os onagata, os empregados da Chinji e os estrangeiros da ira do maluco Tatsume. Seiya estava preocupado com a segurança de seu senhor. Sua mão segurava com força a bainha de sua espada.

Quando parecia que Shiriyu ia resolver de vez aquela situação, Tatsume pegou a espada e investiu contra o senhor do clã do Dragão. Sorte que Shiriyu era um grande guerreiro e se esquivou a tempo, levando apenas um corte no rosto.

Senhor!- gritou Seiya amparando Shiriyu nos braços quando esse estava prestes a cair depois de sua esquiva.

Uma gota de sangue escorreu do corte no rosto do senhor do clã do Dragão. Seiya ferveu de ódio. Sentia vontade de matar Tatsume lenta e dolorosamente. Os outros samurais que serviam Shiriyu ameaçaram desembainhar suas espadas.

Não!- disse Shiriyu impedindo que seus samurais investissem contra Tatsume.

Seiya ajudou seu senhor a ficar de pé. Num gesto muito íntimo e carinhoso, usou o lenço que ele havia lhe dado para secar o sangue no rosto dele. Seiya guardou o lenço consigo em seguida. Esse gesto teve como efeito deixar Shiriyu pleno de alegria.

Donko assumiu o controle da situação. Todos se assustaram ao ver o olhar de Donko. O sempre calmo, descontraído e divertido senhor feudal parecia ter se transformado no avatar da morte.

Desculpe-me Shion.- disse Donko com uma voz dura e fria.

Os poucos samurais que serviam Tatsume mudaram de senhor com uma velocidade impressionante.

Shion e Kaede tentavam conter o sangramento de Shaka e fazer um curativo a contento.

Mu estava com a cabeça de Shaka em seu colo, chorando.

Shaka via tudo embaçado. O mundo parecia distante. Só o som da voz chorosa de Mu era nítido á seus ouvidos.

"Vou morrer aqui?'...essa era a grande dúvida de Shaka no momento. Sentiu gosto de sangue em seus lábios. Pelo menos ia morrer ouvindo a voz de Lua e isso era um consolo.

Vamos ter de fazer uma infusão de ervas para diminuir a dor dele. Depois costurar o ferimento, cauteriza-lo e rezar a Kami –sama para que ele sobreviva.- disse Shion preocupado á Kaede. Shion havia visto que o rapaz salvara a vida de Lua e estava disposto a salvar a vida dele como agradecimento.

Mu estava arrasado. Estava gostando muito de Shaka. Ele era gentil e tratava-o como gente.

E se arriscara para salva-lo. Ninguém havia feito algo assim por ele antes. Nenhum japonês saudável se arriscaria por um louco, mesmo que esse louco fosse tão belo, gentil e delicado como Mu. Mu era Masugami: possível deseja-la, impossível leva-la a sério e irracional amá-la. Não queria que Shaka morresse, muito menos por sua causa.

Milo botou Camus no chão tão logo eles chegaram na sala de música, que ficava do lado oposto ao salão de festas da Chinji.

Que loucura! Temos de ajudar Shion!- disse Camus, chocado.

Não!É melhor ficarmos aqui. Donko e outros samurais amigos de Shion vão resolver o caso. Ir para lá agora é perigoso. Não quero que você se arrisque á toa.- disse Milo sério.

Mesmo? Vieram ao local errado então. Eu vou matar vocês dois.- disse a voz fria de Setsuan, que entrou de espada em punho na sala de música, fechando a porta.

Milo e Camus ficaram estáticos. Setsuan havia planejado tudo. A culpa da morte dos dois recairia sobre os parcos e fracos ninjas do clã de Tatsume. Setsuan não seria nem cogitado como suspeito, se fizesse o assassinato de forma cuidadosa. E Setsuan era cuidadoso. Matsuno o havia ensinado a lutar muito bem.

Seu problema é comigo Setsuan. Deixe Milo fora disso!- disse Camus de forma fria e calculada. Camus não se importava em morrer, desde que Milo ficasse vivo.

Milo tinha família, liberdade e esperanças, Camus não possuía nenhum dos três. Era fácil decidir quem merecia mais viver, ao menos para Camus. Milo analisava a situação. Não ia permitir que Camus morresse ali, tampouco queria ele mesmo ser assassinado.

Não. Vou matar seu amigo primeiro, e com muita dor Canto da Noite. Os gritos dele vão ser a última coisa que você vai ouvir na vida. – disse Setsuan calmo, se aproximando. Na confusão do salão de festas ninguém ia ouvir os gritos dos dois adolescentes.

Milo teve uma idéia. Pediu desculpas a Shion mentalmente. Pegou Camus no colo e saiu correndo, rasgando a parede de papel da Chinji e indo para o aglomerado da rua. Setsuan ainda tentou atacar, mas Milo foi mais rápido. Logo os dois adolescentes estavam em meio é multidão das ruas, indo rumo ao porto.

Setsuan escondeu sua espada e saiu do salão de música antes de ser visto pelos passantes da rua, que olhavam curiosos para o buraco na parede da Chinji no Ai. Outra oportunidade daquela seria difícil. Setsuan estava muito contrariado.

Não deu certo seu plano, meu amor.- disse Matsuno, carinhoso, á Setsuan. Matsuno tinha esperado o amado no salão de entrada. Não existem pessoas tão ruins que não sejam capazes de amar pelo menos uma coisa na vida. Matsuno e Setsuan eram a prova disso: ambos eram pessoas detestáveis, mas realmente amavam um ao outro.

Não. Shion virá para cima de nós quando souber. Desculpe-me por falhar.- disse Setsuan, afetado como sempre.

Ele não tem como provar que você ameaçou aqueles dois pirralhos, não formalmente. Relaxe, itoshii. Uma guerra se aproxima. Tenho planos para fazer dessa guerra um mar de oportunidades financeiras para nós. Vou cobri-lo de jóias, meu querido.- disse Matsuno abraçando sensualmente Setsuan e o beijando com força.

Setsuan sorriu por entre o beijo, esquecendo completamente de seu plano frustrado. Matsuno conhecia muito bem seu amor pelo luxo, além de ser um excelente amante.

Milo parou de correr, um chocado Camus no chão.

Vo...você é louco!- disse Camus pálido.

Medida de emergência!O que eu podia fazer? Aquele louco armou uma baita estratégia só para matar você!- disse Milo, bufando de cansaço.

Obrigado. Você salvou minha vida.- disse Camus, caminhando junto á Milo rumo ao porto.

Nada que você não estivesse disposto a fazer por mim Camus. Você pediu para o maluco para poupar minha vida. E estava pronto a abrir mão da sua.- disse Milo, tomando a mão de Camus na sua.

Não confunda as coisas Milo. Disse aquilo porque era a coisa mais justa a se fazer. Setsuan queria me matar porque teme que minha beleza vá eclipsar a dele quando eu me tornar um onagata ativo. Você não tem nenhuma relação com as brigas internas da minha futura profissão.- disse Camus assumindo uma postura fria e distante.

Pode bancar o frio se quiser! Eu sei que você se importa! E um dia, vou casar com você.- disse Milo com uma certeza firme na voz.

Convencido!- disse Camus indignado.

Viu? Eu sou o único que consegue te afetar!- disse Milo, com um sorrisinho de vitória irritante nos lábios.

Porque é um chato! Só por isso!- rebateu Camus, friamente.

Milo puxou Camus, o abraçando.

Você é uma princesa Korika muito mal educada.- disse Milo, implicante.

E você um perfeito Genji.-rebateu Camus a altura.

Milo sorriu, sarcástico. Havia detestado ser chamado de Genji.

Beijou Camus, com força. Não um beijo infantil, mas um beijo cheio de fome e desejo adolescente. Camus tentou empurra-lo, mas não conseguiu...acabou cedendo ao beijo, mordendo com força os lábios de Milo, como se para puni-lo por tamanho atrevimento.

Milo não se importou com a violência de Camus. Achou-a extremamente excitante.

Então você é um menino no final das contas...- murmurou Milo no ouvido de Camus, depois de partido o beijo, apertando o aprendiz contra si e sentindo a ereção dele por sobre as vestes do figurino feminino.

Camus tentou empurrar Milo de novo, mas não conseguiu.

Você é muito convencido. Acha que conseguiu grande coisa? Sou aprendiz de onagata, meu caro. Meu corpo é mero artefato de comércio.- disse Camus de forma glacial.

Milo carinhosamente beijou o pescoço de Camus, dando pequenas mordidinhas. Camus soltou um gemido abafado.

Você está certo, mas não é seu corpo o que eu mais quero. É seu amor.- murmurou Milo, um tanto triste.

Você pede algo que não existe. Não há amor possível em mim, para ninguém. Saga comprou o direito ao meu mizu-age, hoje de manhã. Provavelmente ele será meu protetor. Você não tem nada, alem de sentimentos, a me oferecer Milo. Gosto de sua companhia, mas pare de sonhar! Nunca serei seu. Encare a realidade da vida!– disse Camus se soltando e assumindo uma postura séria e fria.

É isso o que você quer? Pensei que queria ser livre?- disse Milo, magoado.

Livre? Existe liberdade? Isso é um sonho Milo. Não vai acontecer. Eu sei disso. E livre para que? Para morrer de fome? Acorde Milo, você sempre será um humilde filho de pescador. E eu tenho como única alternativa de vida me tornar onagata. A vida é assim, cruel, e não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito.- disse Camus, pragmático.

Eu não acredito no que você diz, Camus. Não sou conformista.- disse Milo muito magoado. Sabia que Camus estava certo em muita coisa.

Milo sabia que nunca teria um berço nobre, que suas chances de subir de status social e enriquecer eram ínfimas, que o mizu-age de Camus não seria consigo.Mas isso não queria dizer que ele ia desistir.

Camus balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Por fora parecia frio, decidido e conformado, mas por dentro Camus estava partido em pedaços. Milo era tão nobre, tão corajoso! Camus não podia evitar amá-lo, mas era preciso machucar Milo para que ele desistisse e seguisse em frente, rumo a alguém que o merecesse. Contendo as lágrimas, com um sorriso cínico e forçado Camus riu.

Faça como bem quiser, seu tolo! Eu não me importo.- disse Camus, cínico.

Milo segurou o choro. Lembrou do que seu pai havia lhe dito naquela manhã.

Vou lhe mostrar que estou certo! – disse Milo, forçando um sorriso, mas já com lágrimas a lhe escorrerem do rosto.

Camus deu as costas a Milo e partiu rumo a Chinji no Ai, sem mais nada dizer.

Na verdade havia se virado por que não agüentava mais conter o choro, e não queria que Milo o visse chorando. No fundo Camus queria que Milo conseguisse seu intento. Desejava Milo desesperadamente, desejava possuí-lo, como o menino que era.Queria estar sempre com ele, o amava, mas sabia que Milo o repudiaria por suas origens. Quem amaria um _eta_, escória da sociedade? Preferia que Milo o esquecesse do que viesse, um dia, a sentir nojo de sua pessoa.

Milo chorou muito, a noite toda. Não voltou para a Chinji no Ai. Foi para o porto, para perto do mar, que sempre o entendia e consolava. Não ia desistir. Camus era o que em sua vida mais valia a pena.

No salão de festas da Chinji a balbúrdia continuava. Kaede, aflita, preparava a infusão de ervas de que Shaka precisava. Mu agora acariciava de leve os cabelos do clérigo, cantando. Shaka achou que morrer daquela maneira não seria de todo ruim. Shion estava tenso, tentando ainda conter o sangramento do estrangeiro. Donko ia em direção a Tatsume, lentamente.

Seiya tinha vontade de dar um fim a Tatsume pessoalmente. Shiriyu segurou o braço de Seiya, o impedindo.

Ele feriu o senhor!- disse Seiya irado.

Eu sei. Donko vai se encarregar dele. A casa de chá pertence a Shion, que é protegido de Donko. É melhor que eles acertem a situação.- disse Shiriyu ponderado.

Você é sempre tão...calmo! Como consegue?- perguntou Seiya irritado.

Passei da adolescência.- disse Shiriyu, implicante.

Ora! – disse Seiya ao ver que fora "pinicado" por seu senhor, indignado.

Shiriyu riu.Seiya era tão inocente, tão infantil. Shiriyu admirava a pureza e espontaneidade dos sentimentos do garoto. Shiriyu, num gesto muito disfarçado e discreto, pegou a mão de Seiya na sua fazendo uma pequena carícia. A expressão de Seiya de indignada passou a ser rubra. A mão de Shiriyu era calejada pelo constante uso da espada e ligeiramente fria, mas mesmo assim para o jovem um toque de seu senhor era o melhor dos toques que poderia receber. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Seiya sorriu.

Mantenha-se calmo. Não leve provocações tão a sério.- disse Shiriyu soltando-lhe a mão e se concentrando na cena que se desenhava a sua frente.

O gesto foi rápido e chocante. Num momento estava Donko parado em frente a Tatsume, no outro Donko estava parado em frente ao corpo decapitado de Tatsume. Donko mostrou com a perfeição e rapidez de seu golpe porque era tão temido, até mesmo pelo Xogum.

Shion balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Já vira essa cena algumas vezes antes. Já fora, mais de uma vez, seriamente ameaçado de morte por aquela mesma espada, principalmente quando era adolescente.

Kaede, peça ajuda aos samurais do clã dos pardais para levar o estrangeiro para um quarto do segundo andar.Deite ele num futon e aplique a infusão.-disse Shion, sério.

Ele pode ficar no meu quarto.-disse Lua, um pouco aéreo.

Òtimo. Leve-o para o quarto de Lua. Rápido Kaede!- disse Shion, enérgico.

Kaede cumpriu o que Shion lhe ordenara com rapidez e competência. Logo Shaka estava deitado no futon de Mu e sendo medicado.

Shion continuou no andar de baixo, sério, seu belo figurino todo manchado de sangue. Donko deu ordens a alguns de seus homens para que se livrassem do cadáver. Os outros senhores pediram desculpas pelo comportamento de Tatsume e reiteraram que continuariam a freqüentar a Chinji. Shion agradeceu-os de forma fria. Donko se aproximou de Shion, com um ar duro e exausto.

Era inviável deixar vivo alguém que ameaça a segurança de sua casa.- disse Donko, seco.

Eu sei...mas detesto violência.Detesto.- disse Shion também exausto.

O estrangeiro está bem?- perguntou Donko.

O estado dele é grave, mas não é irreversível.E não acho que você se importe com estrangeiros.- disse Shion, sendo direto.

Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com você,o mais breve o possível.- disse Donko, sério.

Eu sei o que você vai dizer Donko. O que aconteceu aqui hoje é emblemático. Quando um problema de tensão social fere o mundo flutuante das geishas e porque a guerra é inevitável. Se a tensão é tanta que não pode ser esquecida nem com o talento e beleza da arte e da boa conversa é porque o que se necessita é de um banho de sangue.Detesto isso, mas creio que agora será o Xogum versus os Rebeldes...até a morte de um dos lados.-disse Shion, exausto e melancólico.

Eu vou lutar.-disse Donko, lacônico.

Depois falamos sobre isso. O local não é apropriado.Durante o dia, num momento mais oportuno.- disse Shion, se afastando. Conhecia muito bem Donko. Sabia que ele lutaria junto com Shiriyu, no lado dos rebeldes.

Shion tinha muita vontade de chorar naquele momento. Os samurais iam para a guerra, mas eram seus dependentes que ficavam vivendo o verdadeiro inferno.Donko se uniria aos rebeldes e o Xogum se voltaria contra tudo que estivesse ligado ao clã dos pardais, o que incluía sua casa de chá e sua própria pessoa.

Cada um faz o que é destinado para fazer. Onagatas fazem arte, samurais fazem guerra. É preciso enfrentar o destino com coragem.- murmurou Shion para si mesmo tentando não mergulhar no desespero.

Shion-san.- disse um dos ninjas encarregados das duas portas da Chinji no Ai.

Sim?

Dois dos seus dependentes avariaram uma das paredes da Chinji.Eles a rasgaram e fugiram, senhor.- disse o ninja, fazendo uma reverência.

Obrigado pela informação.- disse Shion, frio.

Shion soube na hora que aquilo significava que mais conflitos haviam acontecido dentro de sua casa. Sabia também que Setsuan, que havia sumido durante a confusão causada por Tatsume, tinha alguma relação com esses conflitos paralelos. Algo de sinistro, de sombra já havia se infiltrado na Chinji no Ai. Só faltava agora que a guerra lhe batesse na porta da frente.

**Capítulo 10 – Conversa entre Canto da Noite e Um Milhão de Estrelas.**

Camus chegou arrasado á Chinji. A casa de chá já estava vazia. Só os empregados trabalhavam para limpar o sangue do chão e consertar a parede. O cadáver já havia sido removido. A maioria dos onagata já dormia.

Não vou perguntar o que lhe aconteceu, mas sou todo ouvidos se quiser me contar.- disse Shion á Camus assim que viu o menino chegar em casa, abatido.

Shion-san...Setsuan me atacou e atacou Milo também. Tentou nos matar, mas nós fugimos. –disse Camus, ainda com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Vamos sair um pouco.- disse Shion saindo para o ar fresco da noite. Shion olhou as estrelas que brilhavam claras sobre o veludo negro do céu. Camus parou de chorar e também olhou as estrelas. Será que com toda a sua beleza as estrelas também eram tão infelizes quanto a si mesmo?

Os dois andaram por bastante tempo, sem dizer nada um ao outro, imersos em pensamentos. Shion guiava o caminho, se afastando cada vez mais do centro iluminado da cidade.

Quando eu era onagata ativo meu nome artístico era Um Milhão de Estrelas.Eu escolhi esse nome porque pensar que um milhão de estrelas brilhavam em mim me dava mais força para enfrentar a vida. Cada estrela em mim era um talento, uma gentileza, uma esperança que não me deixava cair. Quando olhava o céu à noite, não importava o quanto eu tivesse sofrido durante o dia, eu via nas estrelas meu valor e renovava minha esperança.- disse Shion, mais para si mesmo do que para Camus.

Ainda hoje isso funciona para mim, Camus. Eu ainda me vejo nas estrelas. Sabe, Shinji Igari comprava meninos de todos os tipos. Sendo bonitos, ele comprava. Era tudo extremamente aleatório. Era o melhor pelo menor preço. Os belos e baratos. – disse Shion, rindo de leve, como que se lembrando de alguém muito ridículo.

Camus olhou para Shion, sem entender muito onde aquela conversa queria chegar. Foi então quando Camus reparou onde estava: na frente de um dos bairros eta mais sujos e repelentes que já vira na vida. Comparado com aquele bairro, a aldeia da família de Camus parecia limpa e digna como um palácio feudal. O cheiro do lugar era nauseante.Camus se lembrou de que já ouvira falar daquele lugar...ele era chamado de "bairro das caveiras" e lá moravam os mais baixos dos etas, aqueles que tinham o trabalho que era considerado o mais impuro e humilhante pelos costumes: eles eram coveiros, lavavam e enterravam os mortos indigentes recebendo por isso uma parca ajuda do governo com comida e moradia.

Camus olhou para Shion completamente surpreso e confuso.

Quando fiz meus quinze anos fui entregue a Donko, para meu mizu-age. Você precisava ver que hilário...eu, um menininho tolo de quinze anos, assustado, posando de calmo e frio para impressionar. Eu rio muito de mim mesmo ao me lembrar do meu mizu-age! Eu era um pequeno pretensioso! Lembro-me tão bem: eu no meu melhor quimono, tremendo, ouvindo Kaede falar horrores sobre Donko, esperando a noite cair. Depois da apresentação formal, lá fui eu, de nariz em pé fingindo indiferença e sarcasmo. Claro...isso só funcionou até a parte da apresentação formal.- disse Shion completamente imerso em seus pensamentos, sem mais nem olhar para Camus.

No quarto eu fui só um menininho de quinze anos, inexperiente e assustado. Donko era tão diferente do que é hoje. Ele era frio e lacônico, mas foi cuidadoso comigo. Tão cuidadoso! Eu não esperava sentir prazer em minha primeira noite, ou em qualquer outra noite...geralmente os clientes estão apenas interessados em seu próprio prazer. Donko fez questão de cultivar o meu prazer. E eu...chorei compulsivamente depois que tudo acabou, chorei durante muito, muito tempo. Nunca tinha conhecido esse tipo de carinho e cuidado antes. Para mim, ele me atingiu tão forte quanto uma punhalada. -disse Shion se voltando, como se lembrasse de que Camus estava ali.

**---** Porque está me contando isso Shion-san?-perguntou Camus, confuso.

Vou chegar ao ponto Camus, não se preocupe. Ouça apenas. Nunca eu usei meu nome verdadeiro quando era onagata. Nem os empregados sabiam meu nome verdadeiro, nem Shinji o sabia. Para mim, dizer meu nome real era revelar completamente quem eu era, era me abrir por completo.

Eu era muito bonito, tinha vários clientes. E quando Donko pagou para ser meu protetor eu fiquei feliz, pois havia gostado dele profundamente. Ele sempre ia me ver quando podia, ficava calado ou dava ordens...a família dele o ensinou a lutar não á conversar espirituosamente. Essa era minha tarefa. E eu era terrível.Um adolescente detesta receber ordens, seja ele onagata ou não.Eu então o desafiava, muito. Flertava com outros na frente dele, arrumava caprichos, o provocava em todos os sentidos possíveis, falava monólogos enormes para ele ouvir.Mais de uma vez tive a espada dele encostada no meu pescoço.

Mas nos momentos em que estava triste era a companhia dele a única que eu desejava.

Uma noite, quando eu tinha meus vinte anos, ele me disse que me amava. Eu fiquei confuso. Achei que era mentira, mas gostei de ouvir aquilo. Eu não disse que o amava. Amar, para mim, implicava falar meu verdadeiro nome e revelar todos os meus segredos. Anos passavam, e ele ainda dizia que me amava. Donko mudou, se tornou mais leve e muito mais carinhoso. Eu não agüentava mais viver sem ele, ou me deitar com outros. Ansiava por ele desesperadamente.

Foi no inverno, no dia do meu vigésimo quinto aniversário que eu resolvi que preferia morrer a não poder dizer que o amava. Na noite anterior nós nos deitamos juntos e nunca fizemos amor de forma tão desesperada. Eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ia morrer. Donko me permitiu que eu o possuísse e eu me senti miserável por não poder falar que o amava. Depois daquilo pensei: posso morrer feliz, minha vida foi muito boa. Então, assim que o dia raiou, eu trouxe Donko até aqui, exatamente nesse local em que estamos agora. Imagine...o mais poderoso e elevado senhor feudal de todo o Japão olhando para esse bairro de coveiros, enojado e intrigado.O rosto dele não podia ter mostrado mais asco. E então ele perguntou: por que estamos nesse lugar horrível?

E eu repondi: porque preciso lhe dizer meu nome. Ele não entendeu, claro. Como ele poderia? Eu disse então: Meu nome é Shion, eu te amo, você é minha família, meu amado, minha casa, minha alma. Eu vou te perdoar se você me matar e peço perdão pelo dano que lhe causei, mas entenda que eu sempre acreditei que dentro de mim existiam um milhão de estrelas, que eu era capaz e que tinha valor. Donko, EU NASCI AQUI. Minha família era eta. Eu passei minha infância, até os cinco anos, ajudando meus pais como coveiro, o mais sujo dos ofícios.

Camus ficou pálido.Nunca pensou que alguém tão digno como Shion pudesse ter um berço tão ruim.

Kami-sama!- murmurou Camus estarrecido.

Eu fechei os olhos e me preparei para morrer, é claro...- continuou Shion calmo.

Mas ele não te matou! Ele...ele te aceitou. Como? Que coisa...inacreditável!- disse Camus meio eufórico.

Alto lá! Acha que as coisas são tão simples assim? Na verdade, ele quase me matou mesmo! Não se mudam costumes de uma hora para outra, ainda mais na cabeça dura da classe dominante. Eu desmaiei com o golpe da espada. Não me lembro de ter doido.Quando acordei estava na casa de chá, sendo medicado por Kaede. Tudo que eu queria era morrer. Se nunca mais pudesse ver Donko, ou pior, se o visse e fosse rejeitado, a vida seria nada além de sofrimento. Duas semanas se passaram depois de eu acordar até que eu pudesse voltar á atividade. Não tive coragem de perguntar se meu protetorado ainda estava de pé. Eu era um morto em vida naquele momento e me perguntava quem fora o infeliz, o cruel que tivera a idéia de me salvar da morte. Fui, anestesiado na alma, receber meu primeiro cliente em muito tempo. Sentei-me com desleixo no futon e esperei que o cliente entrasse no quarto.

Senti braços bem familiares me envolverem por trás. Comecei a chorar. "Não consigo viver sem você."...foi o que ele disse ao me abraçar. E eu pedi: me mate. E ele disse: não fui capaz uma vez, não serei capaz nunca, você é minha única alegria e eu sei agora que em você brilham um milhão de estrelas. Era ele quem havia me salvo, arrependido. Durante o tempo em que fiquei desacordado ele rezava para que eu me recuperasse e jurou que se eu morresse cometeria harakiri para ir junto comigo. Então decidimos ficar juntos. Ele me deu a casa de chá. Eu ainda o amo, ele ainda me ama. Somos melhores amigos. Um dia ele me disse que conviver comigo tinha feito sua alma ver o que realmente importa: que o que conta não é onde você nasceu, mas o que você constrói ao longo da vida, se você tem ou não um milhão de estrelas dentro de si para brilharem na sua alma. – disse Shion olhando para as estrelas, sereno.

Entendo. Obrigado Shion. Nunca revelarei seu segredo.- disse Camus, se sentindo leve como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

Disponha. Eu confio em você. Em certo sentido, nos parecemos muito.- disse Shion começando a andar rumo a Chinji.

Você acredita em milagres Shion?- perguntou Camus, sentindo uma fagulha de esperança se ascender em seu coração.

Acredito naqueles que lutam pelos seus milagres, com toda a força de meu coração.- disse Shion, com um sorriso.

Camus sorriu de leve.

Bem, Ufa! Mais um! EBA! Lá vai mais um! Please, coments! Comentem por favooor!

Bem, daqui pra frente a guerra se desenha. Muita coisa vai mudar. Esses onagatas ainda vão passar por maus bocados. Queria agradecer pelas reviews recebidas! O apoio de vocês é muito importante para mim. Arigato!

Kisses

Yumi Sumeragi


	6. Cap 6

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 11- Masugami Lua, a Conversa entre Shion e Donko e os Arranjos de Guerra.**

Donko chegou cedo á Chinji. Shion o recebeu, exausto. Tinha dormido pouco e mal. Aliás, desde a noite em que Tatsume fizera uma balburdia em sua casa Shion dormia mal, pensando na guerra que se aproximava. Dois meses tinham se passado desde aquela festa fatídica e banhada em sangue. Durante esses dois meses muito havia mudado. O clima da cidade ficava cada vez mais tenso. Mais estrangeiros haviam chegado ao Japão para fazer negócios. Mais animosidade se espalhava à medida que os estabelecimentos nacionais faliam, não agüentando a concorrência com os comerciantes estrangeiros. Dentro da Chinji, Camus não falava mais nada com Milo desde a festa fatídica. Apesar da conversa que teve com Shion, o menino parecia ter decidido expulsar Milo de sua vida, a menos que o tal milagre ocorresse.Todos estavam taciturnos. Só Shizuka parecia estar feliz ultimamente. Mu cuidava de Shaka dia e noite. Shion percebeu que Mu se apaixonara pelo estrangeiro e resolveu não interferir. Rezava para que Mu fosse feliz e estava disposto a consola-lo de uma possível decepção amorosa futura.

Os dois amantes foram para o quarto de Shion. Sentaram-se, calados. Donko começou a falar.

Dentro de uma semana, a guerra começa. Eu, Shiriyu, Siegrifield e Hagen estamos do lado dos rebeldes. Eu e você não vamos nos ver por muito tempo.- disse Donko, assumindo o ar lacônico de anos atrás.

Eu sei. Talvez jamais no vejamos de novo. E eu pagarei por suas escolhas, assim como todos os meus dependentes.É o destino de todo onagata, pagar pelas escolhas de seu protetor.- disse Shion, triste.

Preciso lutar. É meu dever.- disse Donko, sucinto.

Eu entendo. Cumpra-o com honra. Entre a morte e a covardia, escolha a morte. Não tema por mim.- disse Shion, sincero.

Você é muito forte. Sua alma é a de um samurai e eu o amo por isso.- disse Donko, acariciando o rosto amado, o rosto pelo qual renunciara á pureza de sua alma.

Sou só realista.Tente voltar vivo. Eu tentarei ficar vivo. Se você não conseguir, venha do além me buscar.- disse Shion, melancólico.

Se você tiver morrido quando eu voltar da guerra, vou cometer suicídio ritual. –disse Donko, resoluto.

Tolo! Eu te amo.Leve com você o meu leque. Lembre-se que vou ficar muito decepcionado se você não vier devolve-lo pessoalmente.- disse Shion entregando ao senhor seu belo leque de cabo de marfim.

Soube que Milo vai conosco?- disse Donko, seco.

Eu imaginei que ele fosse. Ele quer ascender socialmente e o único jeito de faze-lo de forma legítima é sendo herói de guerra. Camus vai ficar arrasado quando souber. Eles são muito amigos. Na verdade, se amam.- disse Shion, exausto.

E como sempre, existem empecilhos sociais ao amor deles. Muito comum esse tipo de frustração em nossa sociedade, infelizmente. Estou ensinando Milo a lutar. Ele é muito bom, vai ser um grande guerreiro. Seu conhecimento sobre os mares é muito grande e vai nos ajudar muito com nossa frota naval. Shiriyu ficou impressionado com o conhecimento do menino sobre os ânimos do oceano e sobre o manejo de barcos. "Shibushi" e ele ficaram amigos e são muito competentes quando trabalham em conjunto.- disse Donko, direto.

Que bom. Gosto muito de Milo. Espero que ele volte vivo, bem e de posse daquilo que tanto deseja.- disse Shion, suspirando de tristeza.

Donko abraçou o amado. Ambos estavam muito infelizes.

Me possua, meu senhor.Antes de partir, me deixe sentir seu gosto uma última vez.- pediu Shion, subserviente.

Ver seu temperamental amado ser tão dócil era sinal de que ele estava realmente desesperado de tristeza. Donko o abraçou mais forte, possessivo. Sensualmente Shion se ofereceu a ele, se encaixando lascivamente no colo de seu amado. Donko suspirou.

Triste era a separação de um amor que havia desafiado, um dia, até mesmo a honra.

Shaka acordou muito zonzo. Seu ventre não doía, mas também não sentia absolutamente nada. Ele se lembrou dos acontecimentos que o levaram a estar nessa situação e sua cabeça começou a doer. Até pouco tempo atrás estava em sua vida regrada e previsível na Inglaterra, e agora quase fora morto a espadadas por um maluco e em país estrangeiro. Sua vida costumava ser bem mais simples do que era agora.

Shaka reparou no ambiente á sua volta: estava em um quarto amplo, num futon cheio de sedas e cetins de vários tons de roxo e lilás.As paredes do quarto eram belamente pintadas com desenhos de pássaros, nuvens e estrelas. Num canto repousava um instrumento musical e partituras. No outro havia uma elegante estante cheia de livros, feita de uma madeira clara e perfumada. Lanternas roxas pendiam do teto com uma delicadeza pungente. Um mosquiteiro de um fino pano lilás semitransparente recobria o futon confortável.

Você acordou! Que bom!- disse Mu ao entrar no quarto e ver Shaka acordado.

É...ao que parece, estou bem. Meio anestesiado, mas bem. – disse Shaka ainda intrigado com aquele quarto estranho.

Mu foi até a cama, levantou o mosquiteiro e se sentou no futon, ao lado de Shaka.

Fiquei preocupado com você...-murmurou Mu, tímido.

Mu se adaptara a vida de onagata, mas nunca sentira desejo por alguém. Ele apenas permitia que usassem seu corpo, até com certo descaso pelo que os clientes queriam. Esse ar avoado e distante era seu diferencial profissional. Mas em Shaka sentia vontade de tocar, um pouco por curiosidade, um pouco por acha-lo lindo. A beleza de Shaka o igualava á uma obra de arte aos olhos de Mu, e tudo o que Mu mais amava era a arte. O fato de ele ser gentil, justo e culto também era atraente a Lua, mas havia algo de fome, algo de instinto que despertava nele quando via o corpo de Shaka. Era como se pela primeira vez aquele ser delicado, que nada pedia, quisesse possuir algo completamente, até mesmo com uma certa crueldade. Esse algo era o estrangeiro, e esse querer deixava Mu tímido e confuso.

Obrigado, por se importar comigo.- disse Shaka arrebatado em ver Mu corado.

Disponha. Gosto muito da você, da sua gentileza...O que você faz em seu país?- perguntou Mu, curioso.

Shaka pensou, por pura confusão cultural, que onagata fosse uma palavra sinônima de artista, o que, na língua japonesa, era bem possível. Numa língua onde a mesma palavra em contexto distinto podia mudar completamente de significado e onde o tom de voz tinha de condizer com a frase para dar a ela sentido, sinônimos completamente diferentes eram plausíveis.Não querendo que Mu o visse como um dos ferrenhos padres portugueses que há anos atormentavam a política japonesa ou como um monge budista, Shaka pensou em falar que era um artista da fé, ou coisa parecida. O que foi um grande erro, claro.

Bem...digamos que eu , sou uma espécie de...onagata.-disse Shaka, completamente errado em termos culturais e comprando um problema enorme para si mesmo.

Mu sorriu e mordeu os lábios de leve.

Ativo?- perguntou Mu ainda mais corado.

Shaka não entendeu a pergunta. Estava em atividade, claro. Era clérigo vinte e quatro horas por dia. Já onagata...

Pode-se dizer que sim.- disse Shaka um pouco desconfiado.

Mu ficou extasiado em pensar quão lindo seria Shaka num palco de teatro, cantando com voz suave as músicas de seu país. Pensou também que Shaka devia ser artigo de luxo, muito caro.Foi quando se lembrou de que tinha uma rara e caríssima safira do oriente, dada a si por um amante velho e apaixonado, que havia morrido três anos atrás. Seus dedos trêmulos seguraram um leque. Se pudesse ter Shaka por uma noite, jamais se esqueceria. Seria não mais uma solitária Masugami, mas alguém com uma memória de amor e prazer capaz de acompanha-lo por toda sua vida. Teria algo para ver como precioso no momento de sua morte. Shaka foi o primeiro a quem chegou a desejar, e se ele lhe desse essa memória, o amaria para sempre.

O que foi? Você está bem?- perguntou Shaka ao ver o menino tremendo.

Sim. Apenas um tanto inseguro. Não sei se é permitido pelos costumes, mas vou fazer uma coisa mesmo assim! Você gosta de safiras? Por favor, diga que sim. Seja minha lembrança.- disse Mu trêmulo.

Shaka não estava entendendo, mas agora estava certo de que dissera uma besteira qualquer, das grandes. Lua parecia tão desesperado, tão sofrido, ao dizer aquelas palavras. Shaka sentiu seu coração apertar. Mu era um anjo, não merecia sofrer. Shaka sentia por ele uma mistura de carinho espiritual e paixão terrena. Era impossível ficar indiferente a dor de um ser tão puro e delicado.

Eu não sei o que você está pens..- começou Shaka a falar, ponderado.Porém Mu o calou com um beijo forte, violento, faminto. Shaka se assustou ao sentir a língua de Mu invadir sua boca. Não havia nada de inocente naquele beijo, ele era a própria expressão do pecado.Shaka sentiu seu cabelo ser segurado com força, rente ao couro cabeludo. Isso mantinha sua cabeça firme e sobre o domínio de Lua, incapacitando-o de fugir do beijo. A sensação das unhas de Mu enterradas entre seus cabelos era dolorosa, a do beijo, arrebatadora. Shaka retribuiu o beijo, tímido e cheio de culpa, sem mais agüentar a tentação que era aquela doce violência. Mu estava enlevado, perdido entre o desejo, uma inexplicável ternura e um avassalador ciúme. Não queria que aqueles lábios fossem de mais ninguém além de seus. Queria que Shaka fosse só seu. Sem fôlego, Mu interrompeu o beijo.

Shaka estava pálido, ofegante. Sua cabeça ainda estava presa entre as unhas de Mu. Mu olhou para ele, triste. Não era capaz de se impor e toma-lo. Estava envergonhado de seu ato impulsivo.

Desculpe-me. Mil perdões. Não me odeie, por favor. Eu...eu não sei o que me toma. Desde que te conheci no porto eu, que sou capaz de esquecer tudo, não me esqueço de seu nome ou de seu rosto.Eles me assombram como fantasmas. – disse Mu chorando, largando a cabeça de Shaka.

Eu não vou te odiar. Não chore. Gosto muito de você, Masugami.- disse Shaka, incapaz de ser cruel ou duro com Mu. Se Mu estava confuso, a culpa era sua, não do jovem avoado. Shaka abraçou Mu, carinhosamente. Mu se abandonou ao abraço, entregue.

Milo estava muito triste com a postura fria de Camus, com quem não mais conversava. Dispôs-se a ir para a guerra para tentar fortuna e fama, mas não teve nem mesmo a oportunidade de contar isso a Camus. Milo suspirou. Ia partir naquela noite, numa frota de navios Rebeldes. Ia ajudar na navegação. Seu pai o havia ensinado bem e Milo conhecia os ânimos do mar. Donko havia se disposto a ensina-lo a lutar e Milo se esforçou muito até aprender as técnicas de espada e de luta ninja. Não se podia dizer que Milo estava satisfeito com sua vida. Sem Camus como companhia a vida parecia estúpida e sem magia alguma.

Num porto clandestino um navio Rebelde esperava para leva-lo a guerra, onde Milo tinha a certeza de que perderia muito do seu otimismo e inocência. Soube então que talvez sequer chegasse a ver Camus de novo. E então teve raiva da vida: desejou ter nascido rico, em bom berço, cheio de mimos e criados...se tivesse nascido assim poderia libertar Camus sem dificuldades. Odiou sua vila pequena e esfomeada, odiou os valores com que fora criado. De que adiantava ter a honra de um samurai, quando sabia que ela jamais traria seu amor para perto de si? Odiou amar Camus. Odiou a si mesmo, o tolo, o sonhador.

Tentou se acalmar. Tinha que ao menos se despedir de Camus de forma decente. Respirou fundo. Foi em direção ao quarto de Canto da Noite.

Camus estava se mutilando por dentro. Deixar de falar com Milo, que era tudo para ele, foi a mais difícil e dura decisão que tomara na vida. Apesar de ter alguma esperança e de estar aceitando melhor suas próprias origens desde a conversa que tivera com Shion, Camus não queria confiar nessa leveza de espírito momentânea. Resolveu que no seu coração esperaria pelo milagre em que Milo tanto acreditava, mas na sua mente continuaria prático e realista. Por isso parou de falar com Milo: para que o pescador tivesse a oportunidade de refletir sobre os sentimentos que tinha a respeito de si. Se Milo realmente o amasse, suportaria á aquela prova e continuaria tentando fortuna. Se não, desistiria e seria feliz com alguém mais livre, um dia. Em público, Camus se comportava como a mais feliz das criaturas, mas quando se recolhia sozinho aos seus aposentos ele chorava em silêncio.

Sua voz estava se tornando cada vez mais bela e melancólica, refletindo sua alma e sendo a única coisa que traia sua farsa.

Sentado no chão, Camus refletia sobre sua vida. Ouviu o barulho da soji escorrendo sobre o caixilho. Enxugou, rápido, suas lágrimas com a manga do quimono. Milo entrou no aposento. O rosto do jovem pescador era sério e taciturno.

Vim me despedir. Parto hoje para a guerra.- disse Milo, direto.

O que!Guerra? Você está louco! Você não é samurai. Vai acabar morrendo!- disse Camus sem se conter. Aquilo já era demais! A imagem de seu Milo querido morrendo sob golpes de espada trespassou sua alma como o pior dos pesadelos possíveis.

Donko me ensinou a lutar bem. Vou tentar fama e fortuna. Provar que existem milagres. Fique tranqüilo. Quando voltar, vou libertar você.- disse Milo, bem mais feliz em ver que Camus ainda se importava consigo.

Se quiser meu corpo eu o cedo a você! Não cometa essa loucura! Seja sensato, desista! Abro mão do meu _mizu-age_ honrado.-disse Camus, angustiado. Que se danassem os costumes! Que se danassem: a honra, o empregador, a família e a posição social! Queria Milo vivo, feliz, rindo de tudo, brincando consigo e se metendo nas mais hilárias confusões.

Eu não vou desistir! Como você me fala coisas assim e pede que eu desista?Toda vez que diz essas coisas eu sinto que você me ama, ao menos um pouquinho. E como posso não lutar por você? Você é muito contraditório. Nunca sei o que você realmente está pensando. Ás vezes você é tão frio que chego a pensar que você me odeia. Ás vezes está até mesmo disposto a se sacrificar por mim. Eu tenho certeza do que eu quero: libertar você. Se não conseguir isso, minha vida terá sido em vão. – disse Milo, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Você vai morrer. Fique, por favor.- murmurou Camus, exausto emocionalmente. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, nem forças para impor sua vontade á Milo.

Milo sentou-se ao lado de Camus. Tomou-o nos braços e o beijou, sentindo os lábios de seu amado frios e secos. Camus, de olhos abertos e vidrados, se deixou beijar. Sentiu a língua quente de Milo sobre seus lábios, mas não se moveu ou abriu a boca. Suas forças emocionais haviam sido drenadas. Milo se afastou lentamente. Ainda não sabia muito bem o que pensar de seu paradoxal amado, mas ia em frente. Era o que seu pai dizia: "na duvida, siga sempre pelo caminho onde você pode ver uma luz, mesmo que á distância".

Milo saiu do quarto. Estático, Camus se deixou ficar sobre o chão, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto distante.

Shaka não sabia há quanto tempo segurava junto a si o corpo quente e entregue de Mu. Mu respirava delicadamente e Shaka sentia como se tivesse nas mãos um belo e frágil pássaro.

Mu sentia o perfume dos cabelos e da pele de Shaka, levemente excitado. Tremia. Não tinha coragem de tocar a pele que tanto o provocava.

Shaka ficou estático, todos os princípios e dogmas com os quais guiara sua vida até então lhe pareciam inúteis. Não havia parâmetros com os quais pudesse julgar Lua, ou o que sentia por ele. Começou a cantar para Lua uma antiga canção inglesa de ninar. Sua mãe costumava cantar para ele quando era pequeno: canções religiosas e sobre flores e jardins. Sua vida fora perseguir aquelas canções religiosas.Agora estava num mundo onde apenas eram compreensíveis as canções sobre flores e jardins.

Mu abraçou Shaka mais forte, procurando um maior contato. Sua ereção roçou sem querer contra a perna de Shaka. O estrangeiro ficou pálido, parou de cantar. A demonstração de desejo de Mu fora sensual e delicada, a única que o jovem clérigo havia presenciado para com a sua pessoa.

Inconsciente do que fazia e um tanto maravilhado pela sutileza do convite de Lua, Shaka tocou com cuidado no órgão rijo sob o tecido do quimono do onagata. Mu soltou um gemido baixo, quase um suspiro. A mão de Shaka sob Lua tremia, acariciando a ereção do onagata de leve. As mãos de Mu se crisparam nas costas de Shaka.

O clérigo sentiu lágrimas involuntárias escorrerem por sua face. Começou a falar palavras de amor em sua própria língua, chamou Mu de flor, príncipe, anjo, pássaro. Falou sobre coisas as quais jamais imaginara sentir. Falou sobre casarem e irem morar num chalé inglês, longe de tudo e todos. Falou sobre um Deus de amor e liberdade, ao qual antes não havia conhecido.

Mu não entendeu o que o outro falava em inglês, porém o som suave daquela voz lhe embalava a alma, muito além das palavras. Pairavam no ar apenas os significados.

Shaka puxou o rosto de Mu e o beijou, tímido. Mu pressionou sua mão contra a mão de Shaka que o acariciava. Shaka soltou um gemido baixo, por entre o beijo.

As mãos de Lua eram hábeis na arte de despir roupas sutilmente. A yukata com que Shaka estava vestido escorregou sobre a pele branca. Perdido por entre o beijo, Shaka não se deu conta de o quão longe as situações o estavam levando. Suas mãos trêmulas eram incitadas por Lua a lhe despirem o quimono. Shaka sentiu uma mordida forte no seu lábio inferior. Sangue escorreu-lhe pelo canto da boca. Mu colheu aquele sangue com a língua quente.

Shaka sentiu seus mamilos serem sugados um após o outro. Gemeu alto. Estava em outro mundo, e nesse mundo não havia culpa. O quimono de Lua caiu ao chão. As mãos de Shaka acariciaram, possessivas, a pele nua das costas do onagata. Macia como seda, suave como o amanhecer, a pele de Mu parecia ser feita de tudo o que poderia despertar desejo. A língua quente de Lua lhe era o paraíso. Mu baixou lentamente os lábios, evitando, porém beijar o ferimento do jovem inglês. Shaka sentiu com assombro seu falo ser beijado e sugado com fome e experiência. A mente do clérigo estava enevoada. Tombou para trás, deitando-se entregue no futon.Mu era deliciosamente experiente. Provocava Shaka com a língua, adiando ao máximo o êxtase final. Shaka olhava perdido para a cascata de fios cor de lavanda que caia sobre suas coxas e barriga. As mãos de Mu apertavam possessivas as coxas cor de alabastro do clérigo. Mu parou. Levantou o rosto, mirando as faces rubras do inglês. Tocou o rosto amado, admirado. Shaka corado era algo lindo de se ver. Os olhos fechados com força, a respiração ofegante, o rosto suado, tenso, tudo em Shaka fazia o coração de Lua tremer de contentamento.

Quero que seja meu dono...-murmurou Mu no ouvido de Shaka, extasiado.

Mu encaixou os quadris em Shaka, pressionando a ereção do inglês contra si. Shaka perdeu a voz assim que se sentiu penetrando Mu. Sua consciência bailou no limiar da perda. O mundo a sua volta se tornou uma sucessão de sensações maravilhosas e angustiantes. Atingiu o êxtase com uma forte contração, que fez seu ferimento voltar a doer. Mu saiu de cima do amado, ainda insatisfeito.Gentilmente puxou a cabeça de Shaka para entre suas coxas, num pedido mudo. O clérigo suava frio, ainda perdido em sensações. Com profunda submissão e vergonha tomou o falo de Mu entre os lábios. A inexperiência de Shaka encantou Mu. A língua quente provocava incerta o onagata. Mu gemia baixo, discreto.Shaka sentiu o gosto do prazer de Mu. Algo no jovem inglês havia adorado aquilo: estar submisso e humilhado, sentindo na língua o prazer de outro homem, o falo de outro homem. Shaka levantou o rosto. Olhou nos olhos de Mu, vendo-os cheios de uma profunda ternura.

Você já é meu dono.- disse Shaka, apaixonado.

Mu sorriu e se levantou trêmulo, tirando de uma gaveta da estante uma caixa de laca negra. Sentou-se ao lado de Shaka e abriu a caixa. De dentro dela, tirou um cordão de ouro de onde pendia delicada uma safira em forma de lua. Colocou sensualmente o cordão em Shaka, roçando as unhas no pescoço do outro jovem. Shaka se arrepiou e abraçou Mu, deliciado.

Para não se esquecer de mim. Quando olhar para ela vai estar junto comigo em sua alma assim como eu estou sempre com você quando contemplo a cruz que me deu.-disse Mu, carinhoso.

Shaka sorriu, e, chocado, constatou que não havia culpa, mas só alegria em seu coração.

**Capítulo 12 – A queda da Chinji no Ai.**

Algumas semanas se passaram. A guerra começou efetivamente. Os estrangeiros se mostraram dispostos a todo tipo de comércio, incluindo nisso o maldito tráfico de ópio.

Ópio, droga capaz de destruir um país inteiro. Viciante, debilitante, fatal. Seu tráfico era crime punido com a morte, mas agora, o fraco e subserviente Xogum não tinha brio suficiente para deter os estrangeiros. Sem autoridade para poder culpar os mercadores estrangeiros, o Xogum culpou os rebeldes pelo tráfico, fazendo-os de bode expiatório.

Não demorou muito para que as sombras da guerra decretassem a queda da Chinji no Ai. Protegida por Donko do clã dos pardais, o atual líder dos rebeldes, a casa de chá era uma afronta ao poder oficial. O Xogum expropriou-a, tomando-a de Shion. E agora Shion assistia impotente sua casa, seus meninos e sua própria pessoa serem entregues a um forte aliado do Xogum: Matsuno, em pessoa.

Finalmente, minha. A casa de chá roubada de meu antepassado é de novo, minha.- falou maravilhado Matsuno, ao entrar em Chinji, escoltado de soldados leais ao Xogum que tinham ordens para entregar a propriedade a ele.

Todos os onagata e aprendizes da Chinji assistiam, petrificados, sua bela casa de chá ser entregue como prêmio á Matsuno.Shion, de pé, recebia tremulo o pergaminho que retirava dele a única coisa que tinha.

Isso é um absurdo.- disse Suzako, indignado.

São ordens do Xogum. Os rebeldes e seus dependentes estão perdendo o direito a propriedades. Fique feliz de não acabar morrendo na cruz, boneca.- disse um guarda rude e mal encarado, ameaçando o onagata.

Ah! Tem algo de que estou me esquecendo...-disse Matsuno irônico.

Matsuno deu um tapa no rosto de Shion, tão forte que o onagata foi ao chão. Suzako, Kiki e outros tentaram ir socorre-lo, mas foram detidos por Kaede. A velha criada sabia que a morte era o que aguardava aqueles que se pusessem no caminho da vingança de Matsuno.

Matsuno chegou perto do onagata caído lentamente, saboreando sua vitória.

Você vai voltar á atividade, e mostrar serviço.Isso é para aprender qual é o seu lugar, prostituto.- disse Matsuno dando um chute violento no estômago do onagata caído.

Vozes indignadas se fizeram ouvir. Os soldados do Xogum impediram que qualquer um prestasse auxílio a Shion.

Shion sentiu o sangue lhe escorrer dos lábios. Pensou em Donko, seu amado, lutando na guerra. Tinha de sobreviver...tinha de um dia receber seu leque de volta, em tempos de paz.Tentou se levantar. Recebeu outro chute. Caiu de novo ao chão. Um silêncio mortal imperou na Chinji.

Shizuka, minha querida amiga, você será a responsável por gerenciar esse lugar. Informe-me se eles estiverem saindo da linha e puna-os com rigor.- disse Matsuno á Shizuka, que havia traído Shion e agora recebia o prêmio ao qual esperava.

Shizuka sorriu, vencedora. Kaede baixou a cabeça, envergonhada das atitudes de sua irmã.

Shion, no chão, tremia. Temia por seus meninos. Temia por seu amado, mas sorriu. Tinha de ser forte agora. Tinha de segurar a mão de seus meninos por um longo período de sofrimentos que se anunciava. Matsuno saiu da casa de chá, altivo. Alguns soldados ficaram em Chinji, indo com Shizuka para o escritório, que agora pertencia a ela e não mais a Shion. Todos choravam em silêncio.

Mu tremia de medo.Não havia mais visto seu estrangeiro de cabelos dourados, mas havia passado os últimos dias cantando canções de amor e feliz por se lembrar sempre da face amada. Mu não vira a guerra chegar, embebido que estava em um mundo imaginário de alegria. Agora via sua casa ser tomada por quem tanto o fizera sofrer no passado. Talvez nunca mais visse seu "onagata" estrangeiro de novo.

Suzako e Mime ajudaram Shion a se sentar. Kaede preparou infusões de ervas para amenizar a dor dos hematomas de Shion.

O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Suzako, sem esperanças.

Obedecer e resistir. Vamos rezar pela vitória dos rebeldes e nos manter vivos.- disse Shion, altivo.

O senhor é tão forte.- disse Mime, entre lágrimas. Para ele, Shion era um pai. Severo, mas um pai.

Camus permaneceu calado, mas em seus olhos brilhava a chama da resistência. Tinha de ver Milo de novo, ao menos uma última vez. Milo estava se arriscando para liberta-lo...então o mínimo que podia fazer era se manter vivo.

Milo já estava há alguns dias em alto mar. Procurava ser eficiente e prestativo sempre. Nunca se descuidava de suas obrigações, e estava sempre com Shiriyu, Seiya e Donko, armando possíveis estratégias de ataque marítimo. Milo era mais do que muito bom: era excelente nas artes da guerra. Era como se tivesse o dom de ser um guerreiro. A noite pairava sobre o mar. Do convés, o menino via as estrelas e se perguntava como estaria Camus, lá na Chinji no Ai.

Você não escolheu um nome para seu clã.- disse Donko, se sentando ao lado do menino.

Não tenho clã. Sou pobre, esqueceu?- disse Milo sem desviar os olhos das estrelas.

Eu sei. Mas como você pensa que nascem os clãs? Eles nascem de grandes guerreiros, que no tempo de guerra mudam seus nomes e os nomes de suas famílias.- disse Donko, tentando animar o jovem.

Máscara da Morte, o intermediário da servidão, também estava no navio e aliado aos rebeldes. Ele havia falido, graças ao consumo de ópio que se espalhava entre os servos, os tornando fracos demais para o trabalho no porto. O intermediário se sentou ao lado de Milo, interessado na conversa.

É pirralho, é hora de dar nome ao clã. O do meu vai ser clã da morte, mas eu duvido que vá sobreviver para torna-lo um clã de verdade. De qualquer forma é preciso ter alguma esperança no futuro.- disse MdM, também olhando as estrelas. Milo sorriu. Não pensava que o parrudo intermediário, com quem fizera amizade nos três anos em que servira na Chinji no Ai, era capaz de dizer algo tão sábio.

Então meu clã vai ser o clã do crisântemo, por que essa flor é a favorita de Camus. – disse Milo, sonhador, se lembrando do amigo-amado.

Donko riu.

E eu que pensei que fosse o último romântico.- disse Donko, brincalhão.

MdM também riu. Tinha se acostumado a ver Milo junto do aprendiz de onagata, quando os dois saiam para fazer compras na cidade. Milo sempre carregava os pacotes, sorridente.

É...agora sua família precisa de um nome para combinar com um brasão de crisântemo. O da minha vai ser...Mortis. Não consegui pensar em nada melhor.- disse Máscara, sabendo de antemão o quão brega era o nome que havia dado a sua família.

Verdade Milo.E espero que você tenha um gosto mais apurado do que o de nosso amigo MdM, pelo bem de sua família.- disse Donko, implicante, rindo depois, junto com Milo. MdM Ficou fulo, mas não revidou. Sabia que os dois estavam corretos: seu nome de família era de um mau gosto tocante.

Deixa eu ver...tem de ser algo bonito...humm...Tokugawa! Tokugawa é bonito.- disse Milo, alheio.

É bonito sim, Milo. Boa escolha.- disse Donko, olhando as estrelas.

Eu vou dormir. E saiba, pirralho, que com um nome desses, você parece que tem futuro.-disse MdM enfático, se retirando para dormir.

Você está pensando em Shion, não está?- perguntou Milo a Donko, baixinho.

Sim Milo. Acho que vou causar a ele e aos meninos da Chinji muito sofrimento.A guerra é necessária agora, mas não gosto dela. Fico pensando naquilo que posso perder.Fico pensando se Shion não vai ser vítima de alguma violência.- disse Donko, perdido em pensamentos.

Eu ouvi dizer que sempre os dependentes de um senhor pagam pelas escolhas deste.-disse Milo em voz baixa.

E isso é uma grande verdade. Mas o que se pode fazer? Cada um tem seu dever a cumprir. O nosso é lutar. O deles, resistir.- disse Donko, a voz também pouco mais que um murmúrio.

Espero que Camus resista...- murmurou Milo, triste.

Donko fez carinho na cabeça do menino. Milo havia se tornado um filho para ele. Queria que o rapaz fosse feliz e conseguisse seu intento. No alto, as estrelas observavam o caminho do navio, atentas.

Shaka estava praticamente preso na mansão de Matsuno desde que para lá retornara. O senhor da mansão havia proibido seus convidados de sair, dizendo pensar na segurança deles, já que as ruas se tornaram perigosas devido á guerra. O inglês morria de saudades de Lua, e quando a guerra estourou definitivamente ficou preocupadíssimo com o onagata.

Matsuno se culpava por não ter conseguido proteger Shaka do incidente em Chinji, afinal, deixar um convidado seu se ferir sob sua responsabilidade era uma grande desonra. Cada anfitrião é guardião da vida de seus convidados. Setsuan pediu desculpas á Matsuno. No seu plano, esperava que Lua fosse o ferido, não o clérigo inglês. Ikiru era agora a dona de todos os onagata de elite da cidade. Matsuno e Setsuan eram pura felicidade. Matsuno resolveu oferecer um presente a Shaka, um presente grandioso, que limpasse sua honra frente ao estrangeiro.

Por que não dá um onagata á ele?- disse Setsuan, afetado.No quarto luxuoso do amante, Matsuno se espreguiçava relaxado.

Boa idéia. Qual devemos dar?- disse Matsuno a seu amado Setsuan.

Dê Lua. Shaka tentou defende-lo...deve ser porque estava interessado.Além do mais, Mu não será grande perda financeira para nós.Não com a proximidade do mizu-age de Canto da Noite, que vai nos render uma fortuna.- disse Setsuan, hábil.

Mas quem fará a Masugami no Kabuki?-perguntou Matsuno, sonolento.

O Mu, claro. Fale que a única condição em dar Mu é que o onagata continue a representar. Não creio que o estrangeiro vá ser contra isso. No meio tempo, arrumamos outra Masugami. Quando o estrangeiro levar Lua para a terra dele, já termos um substituto. Ou talvez o estrangeiro se enjoe de Lua depois de um tempo. Você sabe como esses esquisitos são instáveis...- disse Setsuan, cínico - Pode ser que ele nos devolva Lua em uma semana, até menos.

Certo. Você tem razão.Daremos a Masugami á Shaka. Isso limpará minha honra.- disse Matsuno, ponderado.

Em seu quarto, Shaka acariciava o pingente de safira com a ponta dos dedos. Mal sabia ele que ainda lutaria muito por aquele país estranho, só por ele ser a casa de Lua.

Matsuno ofereceu Lua á Shaka no dia seguinte. Shaka aceitou. Lua escondeu sua felicidade, por medo de Matsuno mudar de idéia. John acusou Shaka de heresia, mas o loiro não lhe deu ouvidos.

Foi no quarto perfumado de Shaka que Lua contou, de forma difusa e entrecortada, o quanto Setsuan e Matsuno eram maus.O clérigo prometeu que ajudaria os moradores da Chinji no Ai, como pudesse.

Shaka viu que lidar com Mu era um trabalho de muita paciência. Muitas vezes seu amado esquecia o nome, ou onde estava. Depois, chorava de frustração por se esquecer das coisas. Paciente e apaixonado, Shaka cuidava de Lua com muito carinho. As noites que passavam juntos deliciavam Shaka. Mu era um mestre nas artes do prazer, como todo onagata ativo.

Matsuno e Setsuan pareciam ter se esquecido da existência dos dois. Estavam muito ocupados causando sofrimento á Shion, seu eterno inimigo. Shaka começou a sair escondido junto á Mu, para ajudar os muitos feridos de guerra que se acumulavam pelas ruas dos bairros de periferia. Shaka ajudava a todos, sem perguntar de que lado eles estavam lutando ou sua classe social. Tamanho desprendimento fez Shaka ganhar fama de ser um Buda misericordioso. Shaka não acreditava que era um iluminado...era só um cristão consciencioso. Matsuno ficou feliz com a fama de Shaka. Hospedar alguém tido como um Buda era ótimo para seu nome e prestígio. Mu detestava morar sob o mesmo teto que Matsuno, mas se resignou.

Todos os ingleses do Queen Elisabeth voltaram a seu país, com a exceção de Shaka.

Tempo se passou. A guerra se estendia através dos anos.

Os dois lados se enfrentavam, exaustos. Só os mercadores do ópio pareciam estar ganhando algo, no fim das contas.

Quase dez anos haviam se passado, e com eles muita coisa foi perdida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UFA! MAIS UM! É, dez anos se passaram. Os rebeldes se preparam para dar o golpe final no antigo Xogum. O que aconteceu com Milo, Shion, Shaka, Mu, Seiya, Shiriyu e principalmente, com Camus todos esses anos? Milo já está com 24 anos, Camus, com 23. A história de todos vai envolver mais sofrimento em breve, muito sofrimento mesmo.Peço que ninguém desista de ler meu fic antes do final, onegai. Camus já é onagata ativo. Shizuka ainda manda em Chinji no Ai.Espero receber reviwes! E obrigada pelas reviwes que tenho recebido.Arigato para vocês!

Kisses á todos,

Yumi Sumeragi.

Obs: Por motivo de força maior estou atualizando o fic já na quarta feira, o que quer dizer que não o atualizarei essa sexta, ok.Estarei ocupada no feriado...


	7. Cap 7

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 13 – As Dores da Guerra.**

Dez anos haviam se passado. A guerra parecia não acabar nunca.Na Chinji, Shizuka e Matsuno haviam imposto uma ditadura do medo, forçando os onagata a trabalharem mais do que deveriam, inclusive durante o dia. Os onagata estavam exaustos e abatidos. Eram forçados a beber muito sake, para estimular seus clientes a beberem mais. A antiga política da água quente substituindo o sake dos onagata depois do terceiro copo foi abolida por causa de um capricho de Setsuan. Muitos onagatas estavam se tornando alcoólatras.

Foi Suzako, quem, em silêncio, notou que Mime começou a tossir mais do que deveria. Suzako e Mime eram amigos desde a época de aprendizes. Suzako, filho de uma família rica que perdera tudo no jogo, era uma pessoa ácida, levemente amarga. Mime, que antes de onagata fora filho de escravos, tinha um brilho de esperança muito forte dentro de si e era feliz com sua vida. Muitas vezes Suzako fora cruel com Mime, mas isso não impediu que o rapaz gostasse de Suzako. Eles eram opostos: Mime, despretensioso e alegre, Suzako, malicioso e afeito ao luxo. Mesmo assim Suzako nada falou a respeito do estado de Mime, a ninguém. Numa casa em que não era exatamente querido pela maioria, Suzako tivera em Mime um amigo leal e dedicado.

Mime logo percebeu que estava doente. Quando as tosses se fizeram acompanhar por sangue, Mime soube que sua morte estava cada dia mais próxima. Afastou-se de Suzako. Jamais se perdoaria se o amado pegasse a doença que trazia consigo. Sim, Suzako era seu amado. Sempre o fora. Apesar de todos os defeitos que ele tinha, Mime o achava a mais bela e maravilhosa das criaturas. Sentia-se feliz só de estar perto de Suzako, ouvindo suas palavras muitas vezes ferinas. Sempre que Suzako permitia que ele penteasse seu cabelo ou o ajudasse na maquiagem Mime tremia de felicidade. Nunca se deitara com Suzako. Nunca sequer revelara seus sentimentos por ele. Sentia-se envergonhado de nada poder dar a seu amado. Pobre, sem clientes particularmente ricos ou excêntricos para lhe cobrirem de jóias, Mime não possuía nada de valor que pudesse dar ao sempre tão vaidoso e ambicioso Suzako.Então dava o que tinha: seu tempo, atenção, carinho e até mesmo sua subserviência aos caprichos do outro. Estava sempre ao lado de Suzako, mesmo que em silêncio. A distancia de Suzako lhe doía mais do que o destino que o aguardava.

Suzako, apesar de seu mau gênio, não era mau ou insensível. Apenas se tornara amargo com o sofrimento. Sentia falta da presença de Mime e quando descobriu que o amigo estava doente sentiu um desespero avassalador. Nunca sentira dor assim antes. Sentia que a vida não valeria a pena, se não pudesse conversar com Mime ou vê-lo apenas.

Shion tinha voltado a atender clientes. Tentava não parecer abalado, mas em seu íntimo estava. Cada cliente que recebia era uma traição á promessa de fidelidade que fizera á Donko. Shion rezava para que Donko o perdoasse...afinal, não tinha escolha. Com o passar dos anos, sem notícias de Donko, Shion se resignou ao fato de que jamais veria seu amado outra vez. Perdido para sempre estava o leque de cabo de marfim. Shion continuava porque nunca se perdoaria em abandonar seus meninos. Sua responsabilidade o prendia á vida mais do que qualquer esperança.

Camus foi sagrado onagata ativo e Saga foi seu protetor de mizu-age. Depois disso o Xogum em pessoa se tornara cliente habitual de Camus. Pervertido em último grau, o Xogum obrigava Camus a passar pelas mais variadas humilhações sexuais.Setsuan se divertia com a situação de Camus, escolhendo para o menino apenas os clientes mais ricos e cruéis. Camus se tornou ainda mais frio e decididamente cínico. Toda sua inocência de infância havia lhe sido tomada. Não acreditava que Milo estivesse vivo depois de dez anos sem notícia alguma do pescador. Camus definitivamente não acreditava mais em milagres. Resignou-se a sua vida e acostumou-se a ver seu próprio corpo como mero objeto de provocar prazer em clientes. Era no ópio que Camus encontrava libertação. Quando usava a poderosa droga, se sentia livre, via suas lembranças de infância passarem brilhantes diante de seus olhos e só assim era feliz. Quando os estrangeiros começaram a comercializar o láudano, veneno que misturado em pequenas doses na bebida alcoólica causa alucinações, Camus o experimentou. Era à base de ópio e láudano que Camus levava sua vida adiante, se anestesiando da realidade.Toda sua família tinha morrido por causa da guerra. Milo era agora só uma lembrança que as alucinações traziam de volta.Porém a sua beleza era ainda mais arrasadora. A tristeza, o vício, a falta de esperanças, o cinismo...tudo isso unido a um porte físico de extrema elegância faziam de Camus ainda mais atraente e popular.

Mu havia sido o único que se salvara das dores maiores. Sendo possessão de Shaka, o menino não fora aviltado diretamente. Apenas Setsuan incutia em Mu o medo de ser abandonado por Shaka e o sentimento de que não merecia o inglês, que era tido como um Buda há vários anos. Shaka, por sua vez, não deixara o Japão só por causa de Lua. Sabia que seu "marido" jamais seria capaz de abandonar seus amigos da Chinji no Ai, ainda mais com tantas coisas horríveis acontecendo.Sentia falta da Inglaterra, das rosas inglesas que cultivava num diminuto jardim de sua capela. Porém, Lua era aquele quem possuía seu corpo e sua alma. Por Lua, renunciava para sempre ao seu país e as suas rosas.

Mime...- disse Suzako, entrando no quarto de Mime, sorrateiro.

Nani?- disse Mime, acordando de um sono revolto.

Suzako se sentou á beira do futon do amigo. Mime se sobressaltou.

Saia daqui! Não vê que estou doente! Se ficar perto de mim vai ficar tuberculoso também.-disse Mime severo.

Eu sei que você está doente. Acha que sou burro é? Você tosse toda a hora, não tem mais o ânimo de antigamente...Vou cuidar de você. Você precisa de cuidados para não piorar.- disse Suzako, altivo e petulante como sempre.

Não há esperança para mim. Você sabe disso.Mesmo assim me é uma alegria enorme saber que você se importa comigo. Obrigado, mas se quer me ajudar, se retire do quarto, por favor.-disse Mime, sério, segurando em seu coração a dor de mandar seu bem-amado embora.

Não vou permitir que tudo acabe assim, está me ouvindo? Vou dar um jeito! Aguarde-me. Você vai ver. Por hora eu...eu...me retiro. Mas não pense que vou embora e te deixar em paz com sua doença.-disse Suzako, decidido.

Matsuno-san.Quero lhe falar em particular.-disse Shizuka, a gerente da Chinji no Ai, entrando na mansão do dono de casas de chá.

Pois não. Venha a meu escritório.- disse Matsuno guiando Shizuka até um cômodo muito luxuoso e bem decorado, cheio de lanternas brancas pendendo do teto.

Creio que há um onagata tuberculoso na Chinji no Ai.O que devo fazer a respeito, senhor?- perguntou Shizuka, assim que Matsuno fechou a porta do escritório.

Oh! Simples. Mande os seguranças o levarem e decapitarem. Não podemos permitir que a doença se espalhe e nos custe mais onagatas. Eles são artigo de luxo, não podemos perder muitos deles...seria prejudicial para o nosso negócio, Shizuka querida.- disse Matsuno descontraído- De qual onagata estamos falando?

De Pêndulo de estrela, nome verdadeiro Mime, senhor.- disse Shizuka, enlevada. Aquela velha mulher era apaixonada por Matsuno, e por ele faria qualquer coisa. Matsuno só sentia nojo dela, apesar de trata-la bem para melhor controla-la.

Menos mal. Ele não é um artigo muito especial. Mate-o. - disse Matsuno com praticidade.

Como o senhor quiser.-disse Shizuka, subserviente.

Só mais uma coisa. Quero que todos os onagata da Chinji no Ai assistam á execução, em especial Shion. Faço questão.- disse Matsuno, divertido.

Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Sim, na verdade. Quero que mate qualquer onagata que mostre sintomas de tuberculose.Digo, qualquer um...á exceção de Shion. Esse eu faço questão de decapitar pessoalmente, se estiver doente.- disse Matsuno dispensando Shizuka, que saiu da mansão, indo rumo a casa de chá.

Mime foi trancado num quarto frio, aguardando sua execução. No fundo, achava que era melhor assim. Pelo menos não passaria a doença para nenhum de seus amigos. Todos os outros onagata estavam sendo examinados. Mime tinha a certeza que mais nenhum deles estava doente. A porta do quarto escuro se abriu. A luz ofuscou os olhos de Mime. Uma figura foi jogada para dentro do quarto com violência. Era Suzako.

O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Mime, chocado.

Sou muito esperto, não é verdade? Cortei a língua e fingi que tossi sangue em pleno exame. O examinador caiu direitinho! Achou que eu era tuberculoso também.- disse Suzako, petulante e animado.

Mime ficou sem fala.

Está vendo? Vou com você. Disse que não ia embora e te deixar em paz com sua doença, não disse?Não tenha medo, vamos juntos. Espero que depois da morte não exista nada, porque se existir, é para o inferno que eu vou. Fui muito cruel, maledicente. Não sou uma boa pessoa.-continuou Suzako, animado - Mas sabe, eu não vejo muita graça em ficar aqui sozinho, vivo. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, não mesmo.

Suzako, você não vai para o inferno. Você só é amargo porque sofreu muito. Você sempre foi o ser mais precioso em minha vida, e nunca teve a maldade de Setsuan ou Matsuno. Você só tem a língua ferina demais.- disse Mime por entre lágrimas.

Que bom que você acha isso. Fico feliz e mais tranqüilo.- disse Suzako, chorando.

Você realmente não tem medo?- perguntou Mime intrigado.

Na verdade eu estou morrendo de medo! Sempre gostei de luxo, dos prazeres da vida. Não quero morrer, mas não vou te deixar sozinho. Não posso te deixar sozinho. Você sempre esteve comigo. Eu...eu..eu amo você.- disse Suzako, chorando, abraçando Mime com força.

Não se preocupe, Suzako.Vou segurar sua mão na escuridão. Eu te amo. Vamos juntos para o paraíso...você vai ver.- disse Mime abraçando Suzako, beijando-lhe a testa e os cabelos apaixonadamente. Mime já não tinha mais medo. Tinha de ser forte por Suzako, e se sabia amado. Imaginou um paraíso onde pudessem viver juntos e sorriu.

Essa era a parte mais difícil. Logo tudo estaria bem.

A porta do quarto foi aberta. Homens fortes tiraram os dois onagata de lá. Andaram arrastados pelos homens de Matsuno durante algum tempo, se afastando do centro da cidade. Mime procurava acalmar Suzako com o olhar. Suzako sorriu, tentando tomar coragem.

Chegaram a um lugar isolado na periferia da cidade. Lá, todos os outros onagata e aprendizes estavam reunidos e vigiados por homens armados, esperando para assistir a execução, conforme o ordenado por Matsuno. Suzako e Mime foram postos lado a lado ajoelhados no chão, as mãos amarradas atrás das costas. Shion chorava compulsivamente, sendo amparado por Camus e Lune. Shion sabia que Suzako não estava doente, mas não tinha o direito de interferir na decisão dele em morrer junto á Mime.

Mime tombou para o lado, beijando de leve os lábios de Suzako.Suzako sorriu. Todos os onagata choravam pelos dois.

Agora sim posso morrer.-disse Mime baixinho, sob os lábios de Suzako. Suzako riu.

Os homens separaram os dois, retornando com eles para a posição original. Suzako e Mime olharam um para o outro, sorrindo. As lâminas das espadas dos homens de Matsuno desceram rascantes. Suzako e Mime foram decapitados, sem em nenhum momento pararem de se contemplar mutuamente. Shion deu um grito e correu na direção dos corpos de seus meninos. A cena foi tão forte que nem mesmo os seguranças de Matsuno impediram Shion de ir até os corpos decapitados. Camus e Lune foram logo em seguida atrás de Shion. Shion pegou as cabeças de seus meninos no colo, chorando.Os cabelos de Shion ficaram completamente brancos, tamanha era sua dor.

Vocês foram tão corajosos, tão corajosos.Oh, Suzako, você foi tão digno, tenho tanto orgulho de você.Mime, você foi tão forte, tão forte..- dizia Shion, os olhos nublados por lágrimas.

Camus e Lune procuravam acalmar e consolar Shion.

Shhh...shhh...vocês devem estar bem, não é? Depois da vida há um lugar lindo, onde não existe doença, classes sociais ou donos para seus corpos. Vocês vão poder se dar às mãos, serem livres e ficarem sempre juntos. Nesse lugar lindo não existe dor, nem morte.-disse Shion como se ninasse as cabeças de seus meninos. Camus e Lune olhavam Shion, desolados.

Foi preciso muito tempo até que conseguissem levar Shion de volta á Chinji no Ai. Os corpos foram enterrados com desleixo. A vida continuava.

Na noite que seguiu a execução, Camus abusou do ópio, do láudano e atendeu mais clientes do que de costume. Anestesiado da vida, depois de usado por vários homens, Camus se deitou ao amanhecer e conseguiu só então, dormir.

Afrodite entrou em silêncio no quarto de Camus. Ficara de avisar ao outro amigo sobre o estado emocional de Shion, que, aliás, era péssimo. Ao ver Camus dormindo pesado Afrodite teve pena de acorda-lo. Pôs-se então a observar o quarto.Numa estante elegante, ao lado de uma pilha de livros ligeiramente empoeirados, repousava um vidro de láudano, usado até a metade. Afrodite pegou o vidro e leu, com pesar, o rótulo.Camus estava se matando aos poucos e não havia nada que qualquer um pudesse fazer para salva-lo. Como poderia culpar o amigo por tentar fugir de alguma forma daquela realidade? Os últimos dez anos da Chinji foram o inferno na terra. E Camus havia pagado um alto preço por sua beleza.

Afrodite colocou o frasco de volta na estante. Começou a pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido: Shion perdera dois de seus meninos, que eram como filhos para ele, Mime e Suzako haviam morrido, Camus havia sido consolado por alucinógenos e muitos outros meninos se acabavam lentamente por causa da bebida e da exaustão física. Afrodite se sentiu muito cansado, de tudo. E muito culpado também.

Quando viu a execução de seus dois amigos, Afrodite ficou estático, chocado e horrorizado demais para sequer se mover, por isso não foi capaz de ter corrido junto á Shion na direção dos corpos decapitados. Não conseguira ser útil á aquele que o acolhera quando estava na mais negra pobreza.Não havia segurado a mão de Shion quando devia.

Mu fora o único que não assistira á execução, mas tomara conhecimento dela no mesmo dia. Lua ficou muito perturbado, chorou o dia inteiro, esqueceu-se do nome e até mesmo do nome de Shaka tamanho foi seu sofrimento mental pela morte horrível de seus amigos. Shaka precisou ser muito carinhoso e paciente para acalmar o sofrimento de Lua.

Camus acordou, um pouco zonzo. Afrodite se sentou ao lado do amigo no futon.

Como está Shion?- perguntou Camus, se sentando.

Está acabado.Duvido que os cabelos dele voltem a cor original algum dia, ou que ele se esqueça da cena que presenciou ontem. –disse Afrodite, triste.

Pobre Shion. Pobres Mime e Suzako.Nenhum deles merecia tanto sofrimento.- disse Camus melancólico.

Afrodite notou que a cada dia Camus parecia estar mais pálido e com um ar mais doentio.

Camus, cuide de si mesmo, por favor. Shion não vai agüentar ver mais morte, não agora.-disse Afrodite com um ar terno e carinhoso.

Fique tranqüilo Afrodite. Sei dosar minhas "fugas". Não vou morrer agora.- disse Camus procurando mais tranqüilizar o amigo do que qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade, há muito tempo Camus cortejava a morte. Só não cedeu a ela porque, mesmo que soterrada pela dor, sua alma ainda tinha uma ínfima esperança de ver Milo uma última vez.

Assim espero, de todo o coração.- disse Afrodite, melancólico.

Temos de treinar para o Kabuki hoje, não é? A estréia será na semana que vem.-disse Camus procurando mudar de assunto.

Verdade. Kaede está aflita, treinando dois aprendizes para substituírem Mime e Suzako. É terrível como a vida continua, sem nos dar tempo para nos recuperarmos de tão grande perda. – disse Afrodite, com o olhar perdido no nada.

Tem razão. O mundo não pára para que possamos curar nossas feridas.O mais difícil, na minha opinião, será colocar Shion no palco.Duvido que ele esteja em condições de representar em uma semana e mesmo assim ele vai subir ao palco, arrasado, mas obediente. Matsuno deixou claro que somos dispensáveis e que está disposto a se livrar de cada um de nós se julgar necessário. – disse Camus, frio e resignado.

Afrodite ferveu de ódio. A vida era tão boa no tempo em que Shion era o dono da Chinji. Havia tanta esperança no futuro, com o protetor tão dedicado que era Shion zelando por cada onagata como se zelasse por um filho.

Tudo é tão injusto!Se Mime não tivesse sido esgotado pelo excesso de bebida e trabalho não teria ficado doente e Suzako não teria tido motivos para se sacrificar.Eles poderiam ter sido felizes em vida. Toda essa tragédia é culpa de Matsuno! Se Kami-sama existe, um dia esse homem há de pagar pelos seus atos.- disse Afrodite, controlando seu tom de voz e começando a chorar.

Cuidado com a língua Afrodite. Não é prudente falar mal de certas pessoas, ou não se sabe o que pode acontecer com você no futuro.- falou Camus calmo, frio e prudente.

Camus se pôs a consolar Afrodite.

Até mesmo as estréias Kabuki haviam perdido seu brilho para os onagata da Chinji.Agora não eram livres nem mesmo no palco. A sombra de Matsuno pairava sobre eles todo o tempo.

Milo estava andando, calmo, pelos corredores do castelo do Bando de pardais, atual fortaleza dos rebeldes. De difícil acesso e localização estratégica, o castelo do clã de Donko havia se tornado o centro da conspiração contra o Xogum.

Milo tinha agora vinte e quatro anos, já era um homem feito. Suas inúmeras proezas em diversas batalhas haviam lhe rendido fama e respeito. O nome Tokugawa era um dos mais temidos pelo Xogum e vários samurais rebeldes se uniram sob o símbolo do crisântemo. Junto com Donko e Shiriyu, Milo compunha a tríade que mantinha de pé a causa rebelde.

De pescador pobre, Milo se tornara um general, senhor de muitos samurais, líder deveras admirado. Porém a guerra havia tirado muito da sua esperança e alegria de viver. Vira muitos amigos tombarem em combate. Vira até mesmo sua amada aldeia ser destruída pelos homens do Xogum, e os corpos crucificados de seu pai e sua mãe penderem solenes em frente á praia onde passara sua primeira infância. Não sabia do paradeiro de seus dois irmãos, se eles estavam vivos ou mortos. Tornara-se um samurai duro, eficiente e cruel. Não sabia mais chorar. A imagem de Camus em sua mente havia sido soterrada por milhões de imagens de destruição e morte.

E então Donko? Shiriyu está bem?- perguntou Milo ao ver o amigo passando pelo corredor.

Ele está estável. É difícil saber se ele vai sobreviver. Ele foi ferido muito severamente no último combate contra o exército do Xogum. – disse Donko, com um ar exausto de quem não agüenta mais ver guerra.

É uma pena. Shiriyu é um grande guerreiro. "Shibushi" deve estar arrasado.-disse Milo, sem alterar o seu tom de voz naturalmente altivo.

Sim, ele está. O único consolo para as perdas que sofremos é que estamos vencendo, mesmo que a duras penas. O povo está do nosso lado, estamos mais bem organizados e em maior número. Muitos acham que se matarmos o Xogum, o exercito oficial se renderá.—disse Donko, cansado.

E o que você acha disso?- perguntou Milo, interessado. Donko era acima de tudo, um excelente político.

Eu concordo. Apesar de proteger os estrangeiros e receber deles algum apoio, o Xogum está isolado e sem aliados fortes em seu próprio país. A ajuda estrangeira não é muita. Parece que a China está sendo mais visada do que nós pelos estrangeiros, por isso eles não se preocupam muito em manter-nos sobre controle. E ainda tem a desvantagem de que os navios estrangeiros demoram muito para chegar ao nosso país.- disse Donko, lúcido.

O que você sugere?- perguntou Milo, curioso.

Que matemos o Xogum, em um atentado discreto.Um dos nossos informantes, Shaka ...você deve ter ouvido falar dele, o que todos chamam de Buda, nos mandou um pombo correio dizendo que vai haver uma estréia Kabuki na cidade onde o Xogum está residindo, e que com certeza ele estará presente nessa estréia.Pode ser essa uma boa oportunidade para matá-lo.- disse Donko, pensativo.

Esse Shaka...ele é confiável mesmo?

Sim. Apesar de estrangeiro ele tem vínculos emocionais muito fortes com nosso país e deu mostras de enorme lealdade nos últimos oito anos em que nos serviu.Foi ele quem nos avisou do cerco no palácio do Dragão á tempo. – disse Donko, sério.

Sendo assim, eu confio nele. O aviso dele poupou as vidas de muitos de nossos homens nessa ocasião.- disse Milo, ponderado.

Ele cuida de todo tipo de feridos de guerra e demonstrou grande apreço por nossa causa desde que o tráfico de ópio passou a controlar nosso país.- arrematou Donko.

Eu vou executar o atentado. Faço questão de matar o Xogum pessoalmente.- disse Milo, determinado.

Tudo bem. Você é competente e eu não poderia escolher ninguém melhor para um serviço tão delicado e importante como esse. Mas não quero que vá sozinho. Quero que leve Shibushi com você.- disse Donko, sério.

Não acha que Shibushi está muito abalado? Ele deve querer ficar do lado de Shiriyu, até que este melhore.- disse Milo, compadecido do amigo.

Milo sabia que Seiya amava Shiriyu e que devia estar desesperado com o estado frágil do amado.Também sabia que se Shiriyu morresse e Seiya não tivesse a chance de se despedir dele, o amigo de aldeia não se recuperaria jamais dessa dor e se culparia pelo resto da vida por não ter estado com seu senhor nos últimos momentos deste.

Eu sei que é muito difícil para todos nós deixarmos nossos corações para trás, Milo. Mas isso é uma guerra. Não há espaço ou tempo para nossas dores pessoais agora. Temos de fazer o máximo o possível para vencer e acabar com essa era de morte.- disse Donko, penalizado com a dor de Shibushi, mas irredutível em sua decisão.

Você tem razão Donko.Não há tempo para nossas dores pessoais.Quando partimos?- disse Milo decidido.

Aconselho que partam hoje á noite, em sigilo absoluto. Vou dar a vocês o endereço de Shaka...creio que ele vai os ajudar no que puder. Aqui só eu saberei do destino de vocês...isso evitará que algum espião que possa ter se infiltrado aqui frustre nosso plano.- disse Donko, prudente.

Ótimo. Boa idéia. Vou me preparar.- disse Milo se afastando a passos largos.

Milo...- disse Donko, gentil.

O que é?- disse Milo parando em seu caminho.

Boa sorte.- desejou Donko, sinceramente. Milo havia se tornado um filho para ele depois de todos aqueles anos de convívio.

Obrigado.Se eu vir Shion, devo dar algum recado a ele?-disse Milo, solícito. Estimava Donko como se ele fosse de sua família e o respeitava e admirava como mestre.

Donko nunca se esquecera de Shion, um momento sequer. Sempre que as batalhas lhe davam algum descanso ele abria o leque de cabo de marfim e o contemplava, sonhando com o dia em que poderia devolvê-lo pessoalmente ás mãos sedosas de seu amado onagata. Era a esperança de um reencontro que mantinha Donko são em meio á tanto horror.

Se puder, diga a ele que estou bem, que não se preocupe comigo.E se ele estiver morto, não me informe disso. Pelo menos não até o final da guerra. – disse Donko, com um sorriso triste.

Ele estará vivo. Shion-san é muito forte.Darei sua mensagem a ele – disse Milo, resoluto, voltando a caminhar em passos largos rumo a seus aposentos.

Obrigado.- disse Donko em voz baixa, vendo o jovem se afastar.

**Capítulo 14 – Despedidas, Reencontros e Sacrifícios. **

Shiriyu estava estendido num futon. Tinha vários ferimentos e seu corpo doía. O quarto onde estava era escuro e abafado, o que o causava grande mal estar. Febril, o senhor feudal tremia e suava frio. Seiya entrou no quarto pesaroso. Havia recebido a ordem de partir com Milo para a cidade, com o fim de ajudar no atentado contra o Xogum.

Seiya sentou-se na beira do futon de seu senhor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos lisos sobre a face suada. Shiriyu gostou do contato. Durante todos aqueles anos o amor dos dois havia se mantido apenas platônico.

Vou partir em missão.Por favor, não morra na minha ausência meu senhor.- pediu Seiya, triste. Apesar de não ter podido fazer nada Seiya se sentia responsável pelos ferimentos de seu senhor, todos causados numa luta extremamente desleal ,onde um samurai do Xogum tivera a coragem de golpear Shiriyu pelas costas após o senhor do clã do Dragão ter decidido poupar-lhe a vida.

Shiriyu sentia dificuldades para falar, porém se forçou a dizer algo.

Não morrerei. Vá em paz, meu pescador. Vo...vo...volte á salvo.- disse Shiriyu, febrilmente.

Você...você sabia de minhas verdadeiras origens? Por que não me matou, se sabia que não era Shibushi?

Shiriyu sorriu, cansado. Juntou suas parcas forças para conseguir falar.

Por...porque...eu...te..a...amo.- murmurou Shiriyu, fechando os olhos, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer outra coisa. Queria dizer muito a seu querido samurai, queria dizer que por ele esquecera das tradições e permitira que ele se tornasse seu amigo mais leal. Porém sabia que falar estava além de suas possibilidades no momento. Já estava suficientemente difícil manter a consciência.

Seiya começou a chorar. Era correspondido, seu segredo já era a muito conhecido e se Shiriyu não estivesse ferido eles poderiam estar juntos e felizes naquele momento. Porém a realidade era outra. O leito onde Shiriyu estava podia muito bem vir a ser seu leito de morte. E Seiya estava destinado a partir assim que anoitecesse.

Não morra meu senhor. Eu te amo. Não quero perder você.- disse Seiya, emocionado. Shiriyu sorriu de contentamento. Agora ele estava disposto a fazer de tudo para sobreviver a seus ferimentos.

Seiya selou com os seus os lábios febris de Shiriyu. Depois do beijo breve saiu do quarto em silêncio.

Milo e Seiya chegaram na cidade numa noite chuvosa. Shaka havia se encarregado de arranjar para os dois um alojamento decente e discreto. A estréia Kabuki ia ser dali a dois dias.

No quarto do alojamento, Milo e Seiya procuravam fazer um plano decente para matar o Xogum. Milo chegou á conclusão de que seria melhor usar uma tática de armadilha, não de atentado direto. Seiya concordou, ficando responsável por dar á Milo cobertura e de passar informações á Shaka, que por sua vez mandaria as informações ao palácio do Bando de Pardais, ás mãos de Donko.

Os dois procuraram dormir bem durante o dia. Milo sabia que o Xogum era famoso por sua perversão e promiscuidade. Tinha um plano perfeito que usaria deste defeito para enredar e matar aquele infame Xogum.

Desde que se tornaram aliados, o Xogum costumava visitar a mansão de Matsuno para jantares e convescotes. Fora lá que vira o belo estrangeiro de cabelos dourados pela primeira vez. Soube que muitos consideravam aquele homem um Buda e que ele era praticamente "casado" com um onagata meio louco que ganhara de presente de Matsuno.

O Xogum começou a cortejar Shaka descaradamente e o clérigo, com seu conhecido "bom humor", rejeitara todos os avanços que ele tentara fazer. O Xogum não admitia uma derrota. Shaka tornava qualquer vitória via conquista impossível para o "nobre" Xogum.

Decidido a ter Shaka na cama e a puni-lo por suas recusas, o Xogum foi ter com Setsuan, a quem considerava uma pessoa capaz de resolver o assunto a contento.

Xogum.- disse Setsuan com a voz doce, se curvando para o Xogum.

Bom dia, Setsuan. Vim ter uma conversa privativa com você.- disse o Xogum com uma voz extremamente insinuante, pensando que além de pedir ajuda podia muito bem também se deitar com Setsuan. Setsuan estremeceu de nojo. Não queria de forma alguma se deitar com o Xogum, que apesar de rico era um porco, gordo e muito feio. Porém se Matsuno o ordenasse, obedeceria sem hesitar.

Matsuno era tudo que Setsuan tinha, e por isso o amava. Tinham praticamente sido criado juntos, pois Setsuan era irmão bastardo de Matsuno. Matsuno, que era o mais velho, sempre fora o senhor de Setsuan, aquele a quem o irmãozinho inferior admirava e amava. Temia envelhecer e perder Matsuno para um onagata mais belo e jovem. Maltratava Camus por saber que Matsuno havia se deitado com ele várias vezes.

Posso saber do que se trata essa conversa, nobre senhor?- perguntou Setsuan, querendo evitar ir para o quarto com o Xogum.

É sobre o Buda que seu senhor abriga sob seu teto.- disse o Xogum, insinuante.

O que tem ele, senhor?- disse Setsuan, tentando distrair o Xogum.

Queria saber o que pode convencer ele de ceder aos poderes da terra.- disse o Xogum, pensativo.

Setsuan captou a mensagem e sorriu. Sua mente bolou em segundos o plano perfeito para fazer Shaka ceder a tudo que o Xogum quisesse.

Creio que o Buda tem laços com a terra bem fortes, meu senhor. Laços que ele daria tudo para manter.- disse Setsuan, venenoso.

Como assim?- disse o Xogum, que além de porco e feio ainda não era exatamente um mestre do raciocínio.

Rapte o onagata com o qual ele vive e diga a ele que só o libertará se ele ceder a você. Ameace matar e torturar o onagata e Shaka será seu.- disse Setsuan, sendo bem claro para o Xogum entender.

Òtimo plano! E como posso punir o Buda por sua renitência? Mato o onagata?- disse o Xogum empolgado.

NÃO!Errr...quero dizer...não meu senhor. Não seria apropriado. Muito menos seria apropriado matar o Buda, já que ele é hospede de Matsuno e mata-lo seria ferir a honra de seu anfitrião.- disse Setsuan procurando manipular o Xogum. A estréia Kabuki era em breve e ninguém em todos aqueles anos conseguira superar Mu no papel de Masugami.

Tem razão. O que devo fazer então?- perguntou o burro Xogum.

Um Buda tem a luz que vem da alma, logo não necessita da luz que emana de seus olhos senhor Xogum. Vou me retirar. Com licença.- disse Setsuan se afastando, fugindo de uma noite com o Xogum e dando a ele uma idéia especialmente cruel de punição.

O Xogum fez exatamente como Setsuan sugeriu.Naquele mesmo dia seus homens raptaram Lua e informaram a Shaka que seu amante estava nas mãos do Xogum, que queria um encontro com o clérigo á sós. Shaka sem pestanejar foi ao encontro. Lá o Xogum disse a Shaka que quebraria as pernas de seu amado, impossibilitando-o para sempre de dançar e lhe cortaria a língua, tirando dele a habilidade de cantar. Shaka tremeu. Essas eram as duas coisas que Lua mais gostava de fazer na vida, seus dois mais genuínos prazeres. O Xogum disse que só libertaria Lua ileso se Shaka passasse uma noite com ele. Tomado de horror, Shaka aceitou a oferta. Faria tudo por Lua. Lua era seu amor, sua alma. Por Lua revira todos seus conceitos de fé, por Lua desistira de voltar a seu país, por Lua se tornara aliado de homens que odiavam estrangeiros. Então por Lua também deixaria que aquele homem horroroso usasse seu corpo.

Shaka teve naquela noite a materialização de seus piores pesadelos. Extremamente puritano Shaka cedia tudo a Lua porque o onagata tinha um jeito inocente de fazer seus convites ao prazer, um jeito próprio que fazia tudo parecer puro e certo. Já a obscenidade explícita, violenta e suja do Xogum causava náuseas e profundo asco á Shaka. Shaka foi humilhado sexualmente de todas as formas possíveis. No fim da noite tudo que o clérigo queria era chorar no colo de Lua.

Porém assim que o Xogum acabou de ter seu prazer mandou que dois homens segurassem Shaka e pingassem láudano em seus olhos. O veneno cegaria Shaka para sempre. Cego, humilhado, Shaka foi deixado na porta da mansão de Matsuno. Empregados o levaram para dentro, para seu quarto, onde Lua, já liberto, o esperava.

Você está bem?- perguntou Mu, ao ver Shaka chorando.

Por favor...me abrace.- pediu Shaka caindo entre os braços de Mu.

Nunca mais veria o céu, as ruas, rosas inglesas ou o rosto de Lua. Sentia nojo de seu próprio corpo, por ter cedido a um homem tão sujo os seus favores.

Mu abraçou Shaka com força.Seu lindo estrangeiro parecia frágil e desprotegido. Lua amaldiçoou-se por ser tão incapaz de proteger seu amado.

Lua...estou cego.Para sempre. - murmurou Shaka por entre as lágrimas.

O clérigo não teve coragem ou forças para contar a Lua que dera o corpo ao Xogum. Só de se lembrar daquela noite sentia vontade de vomitar. Lua começou a cantar baixinho. Shaka se perdeu no som benigno daquela voz que tanto amava. Ficaram assim durante muito, muito tempo.

Vou segurar suas mãos para que possa andar. Jamais o abandonarei.- disse Mu, com a voz doce e acolhedora.

Shaka sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?- disse Shaka, trêmulo.

Peça tudo o que quiser.-disse Mu solícito.

Me possua...faça amor comigo.- pediu Shaka corado, em voz baixa. Queria que o toque de seu amado o limpasse dos toques imundos que recebera do Xogum.

Shaka sentiu a língua quente de Mu tocar-lhe a pele sensível do pescoço.

Jamais recusaria um convite seu.Morro de desejo toda vez que te toco. Em dez anos você apenas se tornou mais especial e desejável para mim.- murmurou Mu, deliciado, no ouvido de Shaka. O clérigo se deixou possuir pelo amado, pleno de felicidade. Não se arrependia do que fizera. Perder a visão por Lua era para o inglês uma alegria.

Milo e Seiya logo ficaram sabendo da desgraça de Shaka. Com a cegueira, Shaka havia ficado impossibilitado de ajudar ou continuar suas funções como informante, que dependiam basicamente de escrever mensagens que eram enviadas via pombo correio. Shaka estava tendo problemas em se adaptar a sua nova condição. Lua fazia o máximo de esforço para se prender á realidade...agora seu estrangeiro dependia de seus cuidados, de sua mão para guia-lo. Movido pelo desejo de proteger seu delicado inglês, Lua travava uma luta exaustiva contra os limites de sua própria insanidade. Milo amaldiçoou o Xogum...aquele porco não só arruinava o país com seus gastos absurdos e incompetência como também parecia sentir prazer em destruir vidas pessoais de gente inocente. Milo soube que Shaka era "marido" de Lua, e que seu "irmãozinho postiço" onagata amava o estrangeiro desesperadamente. Lua se culpou muito pelo que havia acontecido com Shaka. Setsuan fez questão de alimentar o remorso de Lua, dizendo que fora sua incapacidade de se defender o que colocara Shaka em tão triste situação.

Lua chorava escondido, para não preocupar Shaka.Não se conformava por ver seu estrangeiro sem a luz dos olhos, trancado na escuridão, dependendo de ajuda para quase tudo.Seiya mandou um pombo correio á Donko, informando o que acontecera.

A noite da estréia Kabuki chegou.

Milo, ocupado, foi por seu plano em prática: ia seduzir e matar o pervertido Xogum. Para tanto se apresentaria ao Xogum como um jovem ronin(samurai sem senhor, que se compra por contrato) que perdera seu senhor recentemente na guerra, durante o intervalo do Kabuki. Ia então usar de todos os meios para cair nas graças do Xogum que uma vez seduzido, ia querer se deitar com Milo, levando-o para um quarto privativo e discreto. Era nesse quarto que Milo mataria o Xogum e quem mais tentasse defender aquele homem detestável. Sabendo do bom gosto do Xogum, Milo se vestiu com esmero, com uma roupa de samurai nova e de excelente tecido. Seu físico era impecável, bem proporcionado e com a elegância de um samurai dedicado da mais alta patente.Os cabelos compridos caiam em fartos cachos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo ao estilo samurai. Com uma expressão habitualmente sarcástica e orgulhosa, Milo esbanjava sensualidade.Tendo perdido todas as ilusões e sonhos da infância, Milo havia se tornado ferino e mordaz. Seiya iria menos arrumado, a título de "amigo ronin", apenas para dar cobertura á Milo caso o plano fosse descoberto e tudo desse errado. Tudo pronto e os amigos alugaram um jirinquixá, que os deixou rapidamente á porta negra e luxuosa do teatro.

Milo e Seiya entraram no teatro.A beleza de Milo se fez notar rapidamente. Quando criança Milo não era alguém estupidamente belo: foram os anos que lhe deram uma beleza arrasadora, mas não ambígua. Milo era uma beleza puramente e marcadamente masculina.

Sentou-se o mais perto o possível do Xogum. Logo foi notado, claro.

Os acordes de shamisen decretaram o início da peça. Lanternas coloridas e velas iluminavam o ambiente. O cenário da peça, um jardim de cerejeiras feito com cuidado usando papel colorido, irradiava cores brilhantes pelo recinto.A peça que ia se passar ali Milo já havia visto á muitos anos atrás. Era "O Conto de Genji".

Milo se lembrou de quando vira aquela peça pela primeira vez, quando era apenas o ajudante de camarim de Canto da Noite. Sentiu um aperto no peito em pensar em Camus...ele devia ter se tornado um onagata lindo. Começou a se lembrar de sua infância feliz junto à família, depois junto á Camus e aos outros onagata. Tudo que tinha de Camus era uma memória já meio desbotada, tirada de anos idos da adolescência. Pensar nisso deixou Milo muito triste.

A peça se desenrolava no palco...Milo continuava a detestar Genji.Pensou que talvez Camus estivesse na peça, pensou que talvez Camus tivesse sido apenas uma paixão tola de adolescência.Mas quando estava quase se convencendo disso, Camus entrou no palco, vestido de princesa Korika, o rosto oculto pela máscara Kabuki.

Ao vê-lo, Milo se sentiu um adolescente outra vez.Anos de dor e guerra pareceram jamais ter existido. Era como se o tempo voltasse atrás, para a época em que acreditava que todo sonho era possível, que havia milagres.

Sabia que era Camus pela voz. Nunca se esqueceria da voz de Camus, nunca. Aquela voz embalara seus maiores sonhos, aquela voz lhe trouxera as maiores alegrias e as maiores inquietações de sua adolescência.

Mas aquela voz tão querida, que a todos do teatro encantava, soava para Milo como se o dono dela tivesse engolido estilhaços de cristal afiado. Aquilo não era dor, era a mais pura indiferença e falta de esperança. Camus cantava cortejando a morte, como se ela fosse a única libertação possível. Milo mergulhou em desespero.Realmente amava Camus. Ao rever o onagata teve certeza de que tudo o que fizera por ele fora válido, que faria tudo de novo. Para libertar Camus do sofrimento, Milo aceitaria até mesmo rever a dolorosa destruição de sua aldeia. Se pudesse pegar novamente, mesmo que só por um instante, naquelas mãos de alabastro, estaria feliz.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Milo.Após anos de orgulho e sarcasmo, Milo reaprendia a chorar. Lembrou-se da doce sabedoria de seu pai, a qual havia esquecido.Sentiu-se leve. Uma única Verdade se abria á sua frente: Camus era seu coração.

Esse capítulo foi terrível de escrever. Chorei muito...a cena da morte de Mime e Suzako me doeu muito. Infelizmente ela era uma certeza que eu tinha desde o começo da fic.. a de que alguns personagens teriam de morrer. Espero que continuem acompanhando meu fic depois de tanta desgraça...e que me mandem reviwes. Pelas reviwes que recebi, obrigado. O apoio de vocês tem sido muito importante para mim, mesmo. Bem, Milo ainda vai lutar muito e Mu provar seu grande valor. Donko e Shiriyu ainda vão ajudar muito. Cenas dos próximos capítulos(risos). Esse fic esta parecendo mesmo uma novela, não é! A todos que me escreveram reviwes, muito obrigado e desculpe. Estou tão enrolada com meus trabalhos de faculdade, que por isso não tenho tido tempo de responder vocês...mas fiquem tranqüilos...vou respondendo aos poucos.Meu E Mail é : yumi ponto sumeragi ponto arroba bol ponto com ponto Br.

Kisses para todos!

Yumi Sumeragi.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 15– Armadilha.**

O intervalo do Kabuki soou. Os espectadores aproveitavam para comer, beber e se aliviar. Milo voltou a si. Tinha uma missão á cumprir. Andou a passos firmes e largos até o Xogum.Protegido por dois samurais, o Xogum parou quando viu aquela beldade masculina vindo em sua direção. Milo fez uma reverencia respeitosa para os samurais e para o Xogum.

Gostaria de falar com o senhor, nobre Xogum.- disse Milo tentando conter seu sarcasmo. Odiava o Xogum e não o achava de maneira alguma uma pessoa "nobre".

Pois não.Não há nada que eu esconda de meus guarda costas. Pode falar.- disse o Xogum, grosso como ele só e com um olhar safado para cima de Milo.

Milo sentiu uma onda de náuseas ao ver o olhar do Xogum.

Graças á morte de meu antigo senhor, que lutava fielmente ao seu lado na guerra nobre Xogum, me tornei um ronin.Pensei que pudesse ser contratado pelo senhor.-disse Milo usando uma tática infalível para seduzir o Xogum: abstraiu e imaginou que ao invés de falar com o Xogum, falava com Camus. Falou com a mesma doçura e cortesia com que se dirigia a Camus, com a mesma dócil admiração.

A tática foi tiro e queda. Depois de meia hora de conversa o Xogun já estava louco por Milo.

Eu o contratarei meu rapaz, mas tenho uma condição.- disse o Xogum, malicioso.

Qual?- disse Milo se fazendo de sonso.

Quero que me acompanhe hoje á festa de estréia kabuki, no Salão das Flores de Cerejeira, em Ikiru.Matsuno sempre da um banquete após suas estréias e eu sempre compareço, claro.- disse o Xogum, com ares de fanfarrão.

Milo teve a certeza de que o Xogum era um burro por se deixar encantar e acompanhar tão facilmente por alguém que nem conhecia. Seiya, sempre ao lado de Milo, tudo observava.

Sim, eu vou. O acompanharei com _todo prazer_, senhor.- disse Milo, fingindo simpatia. Milo era um excelente ator social.

O intervalo acabou. A peça recomeçou e Milo sentou-se de novo em seu lugar. Então Matsuno era o dono de Chinji e Ikiru. Isso explicava bastante a tristeza de Camus...Matsuno devia ter transformado a Chinji num inferno de sofrimentos. Milo teve pena de Shion...sabia o quanto o antigo empregador estimava sua Chinji no Ai.

Korika apareceu de novo no palco, para a cena da morte nos braços de Genji. Milo ouviu os tons doentios da voz de Camus, a alegria que aquela "Korika" tinha em morrer era arrasadora. Camus sempre se revelava quando cantava, mesmo que sem querer.

A peça acabou. Matsuno fez o que Shion costumava fazer nos anos idos, convidando os espectadores da estréia até a sua casa de chá para um banquete. Milo se esgueirou discreto pelo teatro, que conhecia tão bem, até os camarins.

Em seu camarim, Camus tombou exausto no chão. Não queria mais cantar ou dançar. Não via mais beleza na arte que produzia com tanto esmero. Tirou o vidro de láudano de dentro da manga comprida de seu figurino. O tinha escondido ali para poder tê-lo a mão assim que a maldita peça acabasse. Tomou o que restava do láudano no vidro a seco, sem nem mesmo misturar com o álcool. O efeito costumava vir mais rápido e ser mais forte quando se tomava o veneno a seco. Claro que assim o risco de exceder na dose e morrer envenenado era maior...mas quem se importava? Tudo que Camus queria era fugir da realidade. O líquido amargo, forte desceu rascante por sua garganta. Camus fez uma careta quando o engoliu.

Tudo começou a ficar mais leve, mais brilhante ao redor de Camus. Não existia dor. Não existia Matsuno.Não existia morte.

Camus ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Zonzo, o onagata se levantou e encarou quem entrava em seu camarim.

Ficou maravilhado com o que viu.Das visões que já tivera com o láudano aquela estava sendo de longe a melhor. O que via á sua frente era Milo, seu Milo, não como um rapazote adolescente, mas como um homem feito á sua frente, lindo, em roupas finas de samurai de elite. Seu rosto jovial era o mesmo apesar da idade.Ele parecia uma escultura de sonho. Camus caiu no chão sentado, embevecido.

Milo ficou sem fala ao ver Camus sem a máscara kabuki, perto de si. Aquele não era o Camus que conhecera na infância.Amava ainda mais aquele Camus que via á sua frente, aquele Camus pálido, exausto, impuro e degradado. Queria abraça-lo, protege-lo e possui-lo. Foi até perto dele, olhando-o com desejo e ternura, vendo-o caído no chão, aos seus pés.

Camus continuava estático enquanto via Milo se aproximar. Desejou ter consigo um outro vidro de láudano...assim poderia bebe-lo todo a seco e morrer embalado por aquela doce visão. Estendeu a mão em direção a visão, tocando a perna de Milo por sob a hakama (calça samurai típica).Milo estremeceu com o toque. Abaixou-se e pegou Camus delicadamente pela gola, colocando-o de pé. Camus fez menção de cair de novo. Milo o segurou entre seus braços.Sentiu a pele de seu amado muito fria. Viu as mãos de Camus sob seu peito, muito magras. Camus se aninhou contra Milo, em busca do calor que a pele deste emanava, calor que aquecia e confortava. Milo escorreu os dedos pelos cabelos compridos de Camus...tão suaves, mais negros do que a própria noite, mais lisos que a mais cara seda. Sentir as mãos trêmulas de Camus sobre seu peito era delicioso. O perfume de peônias de Camus o embriagava, aquele perfume agora tinha uma nota vulgar que tentava Milo ao extremo.

Eu disse que voltaria para te libertar, não disse?- falou Milo, um tanto infantil. Estar com Camus o deixava todo bobo de felicidade.

Camus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, aninhando-a contra Milo.

Estou aqui.Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Eu prometo. Você cresceu tanto, está tão bonito.- disse Milo, passando as mãos pelas costas de Camus, num carinho despretensioso.

Camus começou a chorar. Aquilo só podia ser mesmo uma ilusão, uma ilusão doce e cruel. Quando o efeito do láudano acabasse estaria sozinho em seu camarim, esperando para ir a uma festa macabra em Ikiru onde seria, provavelmente, forçado a se deitar com o horrível Xogum.

Milo puxou o rosto de Camus, forçando o onagata a encara-lo. A delicadeza dos traços daquele rosto, ver os olhos que tanto amava embaçados por lágrimas, tudo fazia Milo querer sair correndo dali com Camus, para viverem juntos sem nunca mais se preocuparem com nada. Beijou os lábios de Camus com força.

Com horror Milo sentiu o gosto amargo e tóxico do láudano nos lábios de seu bem-amado.Parou o beijo.Teve vontade de gritar. Então seu melhor amigo, seu amado, seu irmão mais novo postiço estava sofrendo a ponto de se entregar os caprichos de uma substância letal e corrosiva. Milo entendeu o porque da frieza da pele de Camus...o onagata estava era morrendo aos poucos.Milo se culpou: se estivesse ali, ao lado de Camus, poderia ter ajudado o onagata a suportar as provações de ser possessão de Ikiru.Talvez ir para a guerra tivesse sido um capricho tolo. Se Camus morresse, o que iria fazer? Milo dedicara a vida em função de Camus. Sem o onagata sua vida não fazia sentido.

Meus lábios são amargos, não são? Sinto muito.- disse Camus de forma fria e distante.

Amargos ou não eles são os únicos que desejo.- disse Milo pegando Camus no colo como uma criança.

Sempre galante. Quando foi que você não foi um perfeito seguidor do Bushidô? Você é um nobre de sonhos, eu uma prostituta da realidade.- disse Camus, mole nos braços de Milo. Milo se sentou no chão com Camus no colo.

Você é meu melhor amigo.- disse Milo com a voz embargada, ninando Camus suavemente.

Camus sorriu de leve e logo em seguida adormeceu por causa do láudano. Milo ficou abraçado ao onagata, protegendo o corpo frágil dele com o seu.

Horas se passaram e o teatro já estava quase vazio quando Camus acordou, atordoado, nos braços de Milo. O onagata saiu do abraço, se arrastando no chão indo até onde se encontrava uma garrafa de sake. Bebeu um pouco. O sake costumava atenuar o efeito do láudano, que ainda corria em suas veias. Quando se voltou viu Milo, que olhava para si com uma expressão melancólica. Foi quando Camus se deu conta de que não tivera uma visão. Milo estava realmente ali, na sua frente.Camus não sabia o que dizer. Esperara tanto por aquele momento e agora não sabia como agir.

Você está mais lúcido, não está?- perguntou Milo com preocupação na voz.

Sim. – respondeu Camus, lacônico.

Que bom. Não posso ficar aqui muito tempo. Tenho uma missão á cumprir.- disse Milo, sério.

Por que veio? Por que me ver de novo? Esse é um adeus, Milo?- disse Camus, tentando manter-se frio. Se aquilo fosse um adeus estaria livre para se entregar á morte, se não, poderia até mesmo sonhar com um futuro. Milo tinha nas mãos a decisão do destino do onagata e nem ao menos sabia disso.

Vim para cumprir a derradeira missão dos rebeldes, rumo a vitória. Vi-lhe de novo por acidente do acaso. E nunca seria capaz de lhe dizer adeus. Você sempre foi o único que amei, o único que amo. Não pretendo deixá-lo. Nunca pretendi.- disse Milo, sincero.

Milo queria remediar toda dor que havia sido imposta a seu amado. Queria que Camus fosse a mais feliz das criaturas.

Vou ajudá-lo em sua missão.- disse Camus decidido. Ouvir palavras doces de Milo era um bálsamo para sua alma ferida. Morreria por Milo, se fosse preciso. Mesmo com seu corpo tendo sido usado ao limite da exaustão, mesmo com sua alma sendo consumida pelo vício, Camus jamais deixara de amar Milo. Não sabia como dizer o que sentia para o amigo, mas o sentimento estava lá, verdadeiro, movendo cada uma de suas ações.

Não quero que você se arrisque.Essa noite, matarei o Xogum e a guerra estará acabada.Até lá, quero que você esteja em segurança. - disse Milo, resoluto.

Vou ajudá-lo. Essa é minha decisão final.Na...não sabe o quanto senti sua falta, todos esses anos.- disse Camus finalmente, corando. Milo sorriu. Foi em direção ao onagata, se postando ao lado dele.

Podemos morar juntos quando isso tudo acabar. Ganhei algum dinheiro, podemos ter uma vida simples, mas confortável. Poderíamos sair para pescar todas as manhãs, como quando fazíamos quando éramos crianças. E eu me contento em ser só um irmão para você, se você quiser assim.- disse Milo, sorrindo, olhando para Camus cheio de esperança.

Eu aceito, Milo.- disse Camus, sorrindo como não o fazia á anos.

Milo não cabia em si de felicidade.

Temos de acabar com o plano primeiro, não é? Eu posso te ajudar...o Xogum é meu cliente habitual...sei lidar com ele. Conheço muito bem Ikiru, sei onde ficam passagens secretas.- disse Camus, pensando de forma prática.

Milo estremeceu de puro ódio ao ouvir que aquele Xogum fétido tinha ousado tocar em sua delicada boneca de porcelana. Estava disposto a crucificar aquele Xogum há muito tempo, mas agora queria que ainda por cima a crucificação fosse de cabeça para baixo.

Eu já tenho algo em andamento. Seduzi o Xogum. Agora ele me quer de qualquer jeito. Vou fingir que vou satisfaze-lo e mata-lo quando estivermos á sós.- disse Milo, sério.

É um bom plano, mas você será morto se não fugir em seguida. Sei de um quarto que tem uma passagem secreta para a rua. Posso induzir o Xogum á ir para lá com você.- disse Camus, esperto.

Boa idéia. E como se livrar dos guarda costas de forma discreta?- perguntou Milo.

Shion com certeza vai nos ajudar se pedirmos. Ele é muito bom em artes marciais, lembra? Faz anos que ele não luta, mas acho que uma vez adquirida, ele não vai perder a habilidade nunca.- disse Camus, prudente.

Tenho um amigo comigo, me dando cobertura. Isso pode ajudar, também. Vamos.- disse Milo se levantando e ajudando em seguida Camus a se levantar.

Juntos eles partiram rumo a Ikiru. Juntos eles chegaram e entraram na casa de chá.

Ikiru era completamente diferente da Chinji. Enquanto a casa de Shion tinha um ar de inocente descontração, Ikiru recendia a sexo. A casa era decorada com motivos luxuosos e o chão de madeira era elegantemente pintado com figuras de borboletas e peônias. As paredes tinham um tom ligeiramente avermelhado. As lanternas eram de cores fortes e a sala parecia um palco para orgias, não um espaço para festas despretensiosas. Milo se sentiu desconfortável naquele lugar. Camus já havia se acostumado.

O Xogum viu os dois e chamou-os para se sentarem ao seu lado. Milo se segurou para não esganar o Xogum ali mesmo. Seiya estava já sentado próximo ao Xogum e sua expressão era a de quem estava francamente chocado. Os guarda-costas estavam sentados perto também, um deles com Afrodite, o outro com Shion.

Shion estava péssimo, bêbado.Milo nunca se lembrava de ter visto Shion bêbado antes. O branco dos cabelos de Shion fez Milo se perguntar o que teria atingido aquele homem tão digno a ponto de lhe roubar a cor dos cabelos. Afrodite parecia estar com nojo mortal de seu acompanhante.

O Xogum sentou Camus em seu colo. Milo tentou acalmar os nervos ao ver isso. Camus sorriu, cínico.

Você demorou.- disse o Xogum a Milo.

Desculpe, me perdi na cidade.- respondeu Milo, tentando parecer simpático.

Eu acabei o ajudando.- disse Camus, coquete.

Milo ficou abismado. Aquele Camus cínico e vulgar era a própria expressão do pecado.

Mesmo, boneca. Que perspicaz você é. Gostou dele, Milo? Esse é o melhor onagata de Matsuno. Faço questão que o experimente.- disse o Xogum, animado.

Milo sentiu um arrepio de horror por ver seu amado ser tratado como um mero objeto.

Obrigado, senhor.- disse Milo, engolindo em seco.

Oh! Disponha. Vá lá, onagata. Vá mimar um pouco meu convidado.- disse o Xogum á Camus.

Camus se sentou lascivamente no colo de Milo e adorou estar sentado sobre as pernas de seu amado.

Afrodite reconheceu Milo, mas ficou calado. Um quê de esperança pairou no ar.

Mu chegou na mansão, afobado. Deixara seu amado inglês sozinho enquanto representava e estava preocupado com ele. Logo que entrou na mansão subiu direto ao quarto.

Mu chegou bem na hora: um dos homens do Xogum, que havia se encantado com Shaka, estava tentando violar o estrangeiro. Cego e inexperiente em lutas, Shaka era presa fácil. Setsuan tinha facilitado a entrada do estuprador na mansão, claro.

Mu pegou um grande vaso de porcelana e o quebrou com força na cabeça do desavisado violador, que desmaiou. Shaka tremia e chorava.

Mu sentiu sua sanidade se escoar. Tentou retê-la, com todas as forças. Shaka precisava de seu apoio e cuidado naquele momento. Se fosse incapaz de dá-los, isso significava que Setsuan tinha razão, que não merecia Shaka, pois era incapaz de cuidar dele quando mais era necessário. Sem saber o que fazer, sentindo sua memória lhe fugir, Mu rezou. Rezou para todos e quaisquer deuses, pedindo que eles lhe dessem forças para ajudar Shaka, pedindo que eles olhassem por seu amor terreno.

A reza funcionou. Mu recuperou lentamente a sua instável sanidade. Mu abraçou Shaka, o consolando.

Vou cuidar de você. Esse Xogum não vai mais fazer maldades com você! Não vou permitir. – disse Mu num acesso de raiva muito incomum.

Se eu ao menos pudesse escrever e mandar um pombo correio para os rebeldes...- murmurou Shaka.

Você pode!Dite-me o que você quer e eu escreverei e mandarei a mensagem.- murmurou Mu com a voz confiante. Shaka concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

Mu pegou a pena, a tinta e o papel.

Escreva: "É hora dos pardais revoarem sob a cidade". Pegue o pombo que está escondido numa gaiola no sótão e mande a mensagem.- disse Shaka, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos cegos.

Mu escreveu a mensagem e a enviou corretamente. Depois foi até o seu estrangeiro e o mimou, enchendo-o de carinhos.Shaka pensou que talvez Deus o estivesse punindo por ter cedido a Mu. Pediu perdão a Deus, mas deixou claro que preferia estar no inferno com Mu a chegar a um céu vazio.

No castelo do Bando de Pardais, Donko recebeu a mensagem um dia depois. Era hora do ataque final. Os rebeldes mobilizaram seus exércitos nos quatro cantos do Japão. O exercito principal, alojado na fortaleza que era o palácio de Donko, se pôs a marchar rumo a cidade.Shiriyu, mesmo debilitado, fez questão de acompanhar o exército. A guerra caminhava para seu final. Donko esperava que quando chegasse á cidade, Milo tivesse cumprido com talento sua função.

Espero que você seja um bom samurai, meu rapaz. Preciso de alguém valoroso, que elimine meu pior inimigo...um líder rebelde em especial. – disse o Xogum á Milo. Milo imaginou que o Xogum estivesse falando de Donko ou Shiriyu.

Quem?- perguntou Milo, intrigado.

Você não sabe? O queridinho do povo é claro. Tokugawa...todos sabem que ele é o pior. Ele é amado pelo povo, por causa dos senhores que expropriou para dar terra aos pobres, das vilas que defendeu, burlando a até lei dos costumes.Sem contar que é um samurai a se temer em combate e um excelente estrategista. – disse o Xogum, com descaso.

Milo ficou impressionado. Realmente ele admitia que era o queridinho do povo, que era muito popular por suas atitudes políticas em prol dos menos afortunados, mas não sabia que era considerado o mais perigoso dos líderes rebeldes. Pensou que esse fosse lugar cativo de Donko.

Realmente falam horrores dele. Que ele é feroz e cruel...- disse Camus, em voz baixa. Milo riu por dentro. Então Camus temia o Tokugawa? Aliás, todos temiam o brasão do crisântemo por seu exercito leal e líder dedicado e forte. Milo tinha se tornado um ícone de resistência sem se dar conta disso. De qualquer forma, Camus não tinha o que temer. Ele era o único capaz de transformar o forte Tokugawa em mero adolescente só com sua presença.

Vou me esforçar, senhor.- disse Milo, um tanto irônico, mas isso o Xogum burro e os guarda costas patetas não perceberam.

O Xogum se aproximou de Milo, cochichando algo no ouvido do jovem guerreiro.Milo sorriu, concordando. Afrodite despejou discretamente um vidro de láudano na bebida de um dos guarda-costas do Xogum. Camus sorriu ao ver a ajuda do amigo e o perdoou pelo furto, já que o vidro fora retirado do camarim de Canto da Noite naquela mesma manhã. Rouba-lo fora o meio que Afrodite encontrou de proteger o amigo do vício.Por isso a tática de Camus em esconder vidros de láudano na manga do figurino.

O guarda-costas bebeu. Logo ele estaria morto...tomar mais de meio vidro de láudano de uma vez sem estar devidamente "acostumado" com o veneno era morte na certa.

O outro guarda-costas estava com Shion, que estava bêbado. Porém mesmo bêbado Shion era perspicaz e tratou de se retirar para bem longe junto com o brutamontes.

Milo, Camus e o Xogum se dirigiram para um quarto privativo. Seiya ficou de observar e matar discretamente outros guarda-costas que porventura viessem a aparecer.

A armadilha estava finalmente em funcionamento.

**Capítulo 16 -Vitória.**

Camus guiou Milo e o Xogum até o quarto combinado. Milo e o Xogum entraram, Camus fechou com cuidado a soji e ficou na porta, ansioso.

Milo sorriu para o Xogum...por sorte o cretino teria uma morte rápida e discreta. O Xogum se aproximou, malicioso. Milo não precisou de mais de dois segundos para cravar um punhal na jugular do Xogum. O Xogum nem teve tempo de gritar...caiu morto no chão instantaneamente. O sangue manchou o chão e o futon do quarto. Milo se esgueirou para rua logo em seguida.

Camus ouviu o baque do corpo no chão e se retirou da porta, voltando para o salão. Que os empregados de Ikiru descobrissem o corpo ao amanhecer. O guarda costas que estava com Afrodite parecia dormir, mas já estava morto, devido ao láudano. Isso também só seria descoberto na manhã seguinte também. Seiya havia eliminado com discrição três guardas que iam avisar o Xogum sobre o avanço dos exércitos de Donko e se livrado dos corpos.

Shion tinha levado o terceiro guarda costas para um quarto. Lá , foi Kaede quem protegeu Shion, apunhalando o parrudo homem. Velha e lenta nos movimentos, Kaede foi ferida no ombro.

Obrigado, Kaede.- disse Shion zonzo, pegando a velha amiga nos braços.

Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. O senhor Donko me pediu que lhe protegesse. Camus me disse que o Xogum está morto. O fim da guerra se aproxima.- disse Kaede, com dificuldade.

Por favor, Kaede, não morra. Você é uma grande amiga...não me deixe agora.- disse Shion, emocionado, com muito medo de presenciar a morte de mais alguém querido.

Não vou morrer agora. Meu ferimento e feio, mas não é mortal. Não vou a lugar nenhum antes de ver Ikiru cair. Pode me chamar de vingativa se quiser, mas acho que Suzako e Mime merecem uma desforra.- disse Kaede cansada, mas brincalhona.

Shion balançou a cabeça, exasperado.Uma vez Kaede, sempre Kaede, pensou o onagata.

A manhã se levantou preguiçosa. Os corpos foram descobertos em Ikiru e uma balburdia se fez em Ikiru. Matsuno descobriu o corpo de um dos homens do Xogum em sua casa, um homem que fora morto com um golpe de um vaso na cabeça. Setsuan acusou Camus pela morte do Xogum e Shion pela do outro guarda costas. Matsuno acusou Lua pelo assassinato em sua mansão.

Impotente, Shaka não pode salvar Mu de ser preso. Camus e Shion também foram presos. Os três onagata foram condenados sumariamente a morte na cruz, no amanhecer seguinte. Só Afrodite não fora acusado, porque todos pensaram que o outro guarda costas morrera apenas por exagerar no láudano.

Shaka esteve presente ao julgamento. Ao ouvir a sentença de Lua, ele entrou em desespero...seu amado teria a mesma morte de Cristo. Isso era terrível. Shaka pensou que deus estava o punindo por seu pecado de sodomia. Foi para o quarto e rezou, pediu a deus que não punisse Lua por seus pecados, disse que Lua era uma criança e que não merecia sofrer. Shaka chorou muito, muito.

Setsuan estava muito feliz...ia punir todos seus desafetos com a pior das mortes. Matsuno apenas ficou chateado por estar perdendo dinheiro.

Mu cantava baixinho em sua cela. Estava muito triste...não se importava de morrer, mas quem cuidaria de seu amado. Quem daria as mãos a Shaka para que ele pudesse andar. Cuidar de Shaka tinha dado a Lua uma pulsante lucidez. Em dez anos de convivência Shaka fora sua luz, sua memória e sua sanidade. Agora ia morrer e deixar seu inglês sozinho na escuridão..isso machucava Mu mais do que o medo da morte. Shion estava sério...impedira Kaede de assumir a culpa do assassinato. Estava cansado de ver aqueles que amava morrendo. Shion não tinha medo. Uma vez dissera para Donko preferir á morte á covardia. Agora era a hora de provar que fazia o mesmo. O único pesar de Shion era o de nunca mais ter visto seu amado ou sabido notícias dele. Milo não tivera tempo ou oportunidade de passar á frente a mensagem de Donko, infelizmente. De qualquer forma, se veriam no outro mundo. Não era hora de chorar ou desesperar. Camus e Mu também estavam ali e iam precisar de alguém forte que os desse coragem diante do martírio.

Camus enfrentou o julgamento com suas duas melhores armas: láudano e cinismo. Afinal, ficar junto a Milo era algo bom demais para acontecer de verdade. E além das contas, era um eta, um viciado em ópio e láudano...talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim. Milo o esqueceria e não se sujaria sendo seu. Morreria com a certeza de que era amado. Camus tinha superado em parte os problemas com suas origens, mas ainda as considerava malditas. Não julgava possuir o brilho de Shion, que superava tudo com sua dignidade impecável. E ao menos vira Milo bem, crescido, uma última vez. O destino tinha sido bom para ele, lhe dando tal presente.Se pudesse estar vivo na memória de Milo, estava feliz.

Milo e Seiya ficaram chocados com o julgamento. Milo ficou uma fera. Recusava-se ter lutado tanto por Camus para ver seu amado morrer numa maldita cruz. Milo não perdeu tempo chorando por Camus...foi direto para os portos e bairros menos favorecidos da cidade e junto a Seiya fez discursos impecáveis, incitando a rebelião popular. Milo falou sobre o governo corrupto, sobre os impostos injustos, sobre os salários miseráveis, sobre a dominação estrangeira e sobre o tráfico mortal de ópio e láudano. A voz de Tokugawa foi ouvida, o povo começou a se manifestar. A insatisfação popular era como um barril de pólvora no qual Milo acabou por colocar fogo. Fermentando pela cidade estava o maior levante popular jamais visto na história do Japão.

Donko guiava seus exércitos por entre vales e florestas. Sobre cavalos ligeiros, os soldados faziam grandes avanços. Shiriyu incitava coragem aos soldados.

Donko corria em seu corcel, compenetrado. Preso a sua cintura, debaixo da armadura samurai, estava um leque de cabo de marfim. Debaixo da máscara da armadura estava um rosto ansioso e exausto. Era tempo de acabar com a guerra. Era tempo de rever aquele a quem amava.

Shiriyu estava tenso também. Queria acabar com a guerra e rever seu jovem e querido guarda-costas. Seus ferimentos ainda doíam muito, mas ele não se importava. O senhor do clã do Dragão iria presenciar o final da guerra, por sua honra.

O barulho dos cascos dos cavalos ecoava como um trovão pelo caminho. Pelas vilas onde passavam os rebeldes eram apoiados e aplaudidos pela população.

A noite passou rápida. O dia amanheceu. Os três prisioneiros foram tirados de suas celas com brutalidade e escoltados até a praça pública. Camus tinha seu quimono rasgado e manchado, seu rosto ferido mostrava que fora surrado a noite toda por homens do antigo Xogum. Milo, oculto na multidão, sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio ao ver seu amado ferido. A multidão vaiava os homens do Xogum e pedia a libertação dos onagata. Shion e Lua também estavam em estados lamentáveis. Ambos também foram duramente espancados e supliciados. Shaka estava na multidão, mas sua cegueira o impediu de ver o estado de Lua. Lua estava longe, mergulhado em insanidade. Não lembrava de seu próprio nome e nem mesmo de Shaka, tamanha a violência a que fora submetido. Estuprado sucessivas vezes, Mu não agüentava nem andar. Shion estava tendo problemas, amparando em suas pernas também instáveis o corpo frágil de Lua. Nas mãos Lua apertava sem saber porque a cruz de prata que ganhara de Shaka. Shaka gritou seu nome. Lua nem mesmo se virou na direção do chamado. Três cruzes esperavam os condenados.

AVANTE!- gritou Milo, ao ver os três onagata serem jogados com violência na direção das cruzes.

O povo se rebelou instantaneamente e usaram machados, foices, martelos e pedras para lutar contra os homens do Xogum. Gritos de "Viva o clã Tokugawa" e "Viva o crisântemo" encheram o ar da cidade. Em meio ao caos Milo foi em direção a Camus, matando todos os homens do Xogum que se pusessem em seu caminho. Seiya ajudou Shaka, que quase foi pisoteado pela multidão em fúria.

Shion abraçou Camus e Mu, tentando protege-los do caos da cidade. Um homem do Xogum pegou uma espada e foi na direção dos onagata com a intenção de decapita-los.

Assim que levantou a espada em direção aos onagata o homem do Xogum foi morto pela lâmina da espada de Milo.

Vocês estão bem?- perguntou Milo aos onagata.

Muito bem, Milo. Você se tornou um samurai e tanto!- disse Shion, com um de seus sorrisos magnânimos.

Tenho uma mensagem de Donko para você, Shion-san. Donko diz : "estou bem, que não se preocupe comigo."- disse Milo comum sorriso.

Shion pareceu se iluminar de alegria ao ouvir a mensagem.

Obrigado Milo. Nos ajude a sair daqui agora, sim.-pediu Shion, polido.

Claro. Venham.- disse Milo, guiando shion, Camus e Mu em meio a multidão em fúria e os protegendo.

Shizuka estava assustada dentro da Chinji no Ai. Do lado de fora as ondas da rebelião saqueavam lojas. Era uma sorte o respeito pelos onagata ser tanto a ponto de o povo não se voltar contra as casas de chá a eles dedicadas.

Shizuka, que estava sentada na sala de Shion, ouviu passos. A soji correu sobre os caixilhos. Kaede entrou na sala.

Me diga irmã...por que? Por que traiu Shion? Ele te protegeu durante anos, te empregou, te deu boa roupa e boa comida, te respeitou.- disse Kaede, exausta. O ferimento em seu ombro, que já havia sido tratado e enfaixado doía. Agora era hora de um ajuste de contas entre irmãs.

Você era a ajudante de camarim de Suzako! Mime era sempre gentil com você. Mesmo assim você não hesitou em entregá-los para a morte.Por que, Kami-sama? Por que?

Você considera Shion tão maravilhoso assim Kaede? Ele sempre se colocou acima dos demais. Ele sempre nos tratou como pobres servas, dignas de pena!- disse Shizuka irada.

Isso é mentira, e você sabe disso Shizuka. Ele sempre nos tratou como amigas.- disse Kaede, triste.

Eu amo Matsuno! Não ligo para acabar com Shion, Mime ou Suzako para agrada-lo! No fim esses onagata não passam de prostitutas comuns, com um verniz de cultura e arte. Por que eu deveria respeita-los?- disse Shizuka num acesso histérico de ódio, se levantando e indo na direção de Kaede.

Kaede apunhalou Shizuka com força. Shizuka caiu no chão.

Você não é mais minha família, mulher cruel. Eles são.Foi no meio de sua arte e cultura que eu tive uma vida digna e feliz.Os onagata fazem parte da alma do Japão, e nunca serão esquecidos.- falou Kaede com frieza, vendo sua irmã sangrar e se contorcer no chão.

Kaede deu as costas á irmã e saiu da sala, em paz consigo mesma. Tinha feito sua parte para vingar Mime e Suzako e se sentia feliz por isso.

Shizuka morreu sozinha naquela sala, sem ninguém que lhe estendesse a mão ou chorasse por ela. Seu corpo foi entregue como indigente no bairro das caveiras.

Milo chegou á Chinji no Ai com os três onagata. Kaede os recepcionou e pediu para que não entrassem na sala de Shion. Milo foi cuidar de Camus, num quarto. Kaede foi cuidar de Shion e Mu.

Aiaiaiaiai!- disse Camus ao sentir Milo passar um pano com água fria em seu rosto ferido.

Desculpa...- disse Milo, com um ar infantil.

Gostaria de saber de onde surgiu essa bendita rebelião popular.- disse Camus curioso.

Eu a provoquei. Fiz discursos em tudo quanto é lugar...- disse Milo com cara de criança que fez uma travessura.

Camus olhou para Milo pasmo.

Eles te machucaram muito na prisão, não é?- disse Milo, sério.

Vou sobreviver. Já passei por coisas piores. Não se preocupe.- disse Camus com um ar cínico.

Você se tornou um cretino, hein?- implicou Milo.

Camus riu.

Vai morar comigo?- perguntou Milo, sorrindo.

Vai querer que eu more com você? Mesmo depois que souber de um segredo meu?- perguntou Camus, disposto a colocar as cartas na mesa de uma vez só. Se Milo realmente o amasse ia relevar suas origens, assim como Donko havia feito por Shion. Se não, Camus ia se matar com láudano e tudo ficaria bem, de uma forma ou de outra.

Que segredo? – perguntou Milo curioso.

Eu não sou exatamente o que você pensa que eu sou, Milo. Durante anos esse meu segredo me incomodou e me fez ter medo de tocar você. Passei por muitas coisas difíceis e não fui tão forte quanto gostaria de ter sido. Largar meus vícios vai ser difícil, mas eu estou disposto a enfrentar mais essa batalha se você estiver do meu lado.- disse Camus com tato.

Por Kami-sama Camus...não me diga que você está doente ou coisa parecida!- falou Milo com muito medo.

Não Milo. Não estou doente.Eu sei que devo ter no máximo umas mil estrelinhas na minha alma, o que não é muito...mas acredito que eu tenha algum valor. Eu...eu...eu sou _eta _Milo.Desculpe-me se o sujei. Não era minha intenção. Se você me matar agora eu vou entender e não vou te culpar. Eu amo você, sempre vou amar, independente do que você faça.

Camus eu...droga...eu lutei por você minha vida inteira, você foi a minha razão de viver e você ainda tem a coragem de achar que eu vou te matar! Por Kami-sama, você não é uma alma impura. Você é meu anjo, Camus! A minha luz! Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que te amo até que você realmente entenda que estou falando a verdade? – disse Milo exasperado.

Camus sorriu e abraçou Milo. Milo prendeu Camus de leve entre seus braços. Não importava se Camus era _eta._Camus tinha um brilho próprio que o fazia a mais especial das criaturas para Milo.

Seiya levou Shaka até a Chinji no Ai. Kaede guiou Shaka até Lua, pesarosa. Lua parecia ter se perdido para sempre na insanidade. Shaka ouviu a voz de seu amado cantando baixinho. Kaede sentou Shaka ao lado de Lua.

Lua está mal. Não creio que ele vá voltar á sanidade, senhor Shaka.

Não vou abandona-lo. Vou cuidar dele como se cuida de uma criança, Kaede.Ele é minha alegria. –disse Shaka com um sorriso triste, pegando a mão de Lua na sua.

Kaede saiu do quarto emocionada, certa de que Shaka era mesmo um Buda, por ter tamanha bondade e amor para com Lua.

Mu parecia não ver Shaka.

Desculpe-me por não ter podido te proteger, por ter ficado inválido e incapaz sequer de me cuidar sozinho. Sei que fui um peso para você, desculpe-me. Se você se perdeu para sempre a culpa é minha. Eu não devia ter entrado na sua vida. Você é tudo para mim, e eu nem sequer posso te dar as mãos para que você possa caminhar. Mas eu vou tentar, juro que vou tentar, não vou deixar você sozinho. – disse Shaka, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos cegos.

Afagou a mão de Lua com cuidado.Não importava se Lua jamais voltasse a reconhece-lo, Shaka iria estar a seu lado.Por Lua renunciava a ser amado em retorno e aos prazeres da carne. Seria fiel á Lua e cuidaria dele como se fosse um irmão mais velho.Lua sentiu o cair das lágrimas em sua mão.Uma tristeza invadiu o onagata. Flashes de memória passavam rápidos por sua mente entorpecida.

Lua olhou a cruz de prata em sua outra mão, sentiu que havia algo importante do qual não podia se esquecer, algo mais importante do que seu próprio nome. Lembrou-se de cabelos dourados, de olhos cor de safira e de uma pele de alabastro. Lembrou-se do som das canções inglesas que o outro cantava para nina-lo, e do prazer violento de vê-lo corado, entregue a seu domínio. Lembrou-se das orações que ele suspirava todo amanhecer á beira do futon e que sempre o tiravam gentilmente de seu sono. Um nome lhe veio a mente, com todo seu significado: Shaka, seu estrangeiro cego. Shaka, seu único amor, seu adorado, sua mais forte e preciosa lembrança. Mu olhou para o rosto triste de Shaka, admirado como da primeira vez que o vira.

Shaka...- disse Lua num murmúrio apaixonado.

Sim, meu amor, sou eu...você está bem?- disse Shaka, enxugando os olhos, feliz e surpreso.

Lua foi recuperando a memória lentamente. O pensamento de que tinha de cuidar de Shaka o deu uma enorme força para lutar contra a insanidade.

Shaka-chan! Estou bem! Estou de volta. Sou seu Lua, esqueceu?- disse Mu chorando de felicidade.

Claro que não. Nunca me esqueceria de você, luinha.Tudo está bem agora.A guerra está acabando. Vamos viver juntos e em paz.- disse Shaka animado.

Mu abraçou Shaka de leve, mesmo tendo o corpo ainda dolorido.

Foi quando Shaka sentiu uma coisa estranha...uma espécie de fogo queimando dentro de si. Sua visão voltou, mas de forma diferente. Tudo parecia queimar a sua volta com um fogo vivo de luz e divindade. Tudo parecia lindo. O rosto de Lua parecia uma estrela na escuridão da noite. Espantado, Shaka notou que estava vendo por através das pálpebras fechadas. Tudo a sua volta pareceu pleno de sentido, como se agora fosse capaz de compreender toda a criação como um ato de amor. Feliz por poder contemplar o rosto de seu bem amado, Shaka agradeceu a Deus por aquele milagre, inconsciente de que tinha na verdade alcançado a verdadeira iluminação espiritual que tanto perseguira como clérigo. Shaka havia realmente se tornado um Buda.

O exercito rebelde chegou á cidade. A paz foi restaurada e a exceção de Shaka todos os estrangeiros foram expulsos do Japão e proibidos de fazerem comércio com o país a menos que seguissem um severo regulamento de inspeção prévia de seus navios. Matsuno e Setsuan foram presos e condenados a cruz por serem traidores da pátria.

A guerra tinha acabado. Faltavam apenas as resoluções finais.

Bem, esse é o penúltimo capítulo! No próximo têm o reencontro entre Donko e Shion, os acertos finais dos relacionamentos do Camus com Milo e do Seiya com o Shiriyu. O final dos vilões também está próximo. Shaka e Mu também vão aparecer um pouquinho, ok!

Bem, até o último capítulo... obrigado por terem acompanhado meu fic até aqui. Agora só falta um!Continuem acompanhando!

Kisses

Yumi Sumeragi.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTORA : Yumi Sumeragi

**Capítulo 17 – Reencontros felizes e a Ascensão do clã Tokugawa.**

Cinco dias se passaram desde a vitória rebelde tinha efetivamente se instalado e que a paz pública tinha sido restituída novamente. Seiya e Milo foram chamados a uma reunião que decidiria os rumos do Japão. Sedento por noticias de seu senhor, Seiya foi com alegria à reunião, que seria na antiga mansão do Xogum.Seiya entrou na mansão, ansioso.

Olá, Shibushi.- disse uma voz calma e conhecida, vinda de um dos corredores.

Shiriyu!- disse Seiya feliz se virando na direção da voz. Com que alegria o jovem samurai viu o seu senhor de pé, vestido em suas costumeiras roupas sóbrias. Correu em direção a Shiriyu e o abraçou com certo cuidado.

Shiriyu retribuiu o abraço deliciado.

Vim por você, pescador.- disse Shiriyu no ouvido de Seiya.

Shiriyu ainda estava muito ferido e frágil, tinha conseguido ficar de pé graças a infusões de ervas anestésicas e a cauterizações feitas de última hora em seus ferimentos. Seiya sentia o corpo entre seus braços um tanto fraco e frouxo, como se andar fosse um exercício de persistência para Shiriyu.

Meu nome verdadeiro é Seiya.- disse Seiya apoiando o peso de Shiriyu sobre seu corpo.

Seiya...é um nome lindo,itoshii.- disse Shiriyu, feliz.

Os dois sorriam.

Não quero interromper nada, mas precisamos decidir quem vai ser o novo Xogum do Japão.- disse Donko, acabando com a alegria dos dois apaixonados.

Shiriyu se ajeitou com dignidade, saindo do abraço. Seiya fez um muxoxo de descontentamento para Donko, que por sua vez deu de ombros para o jovem samurai.

Venha ao meu quarto hoje á noite, Seiya. Eu insisto.- murmurou Shiriyu, discreto, no ouvido do contrariado Seiya. Seiya corou. Não via a hora de o anoitecer chegar.

A reunião começou. Donko começou com a palavra.Os aliados estavam sérios, sentados em círculo na sala ampla.

A guerra acabou. Vencemos. Agora é preciso que o Japão tenha um novo líder, um Xogum jovem, competente e popular. Eu sei quem é o mais indicado para essa função: é Milo. Milo tem grande valor e é um ótimo político. Tenho certeza que ele fará um bom trabalho. Eu e Shiriyu, que já havíamos conversado a respeito disso, estamos dispostos a aliviar o peso das tarefas de Milo, agindo como conselheiros leais e porta vozes políticos.

Eu acho que não há como discordar...essa é a melhor equipe de governo que o Japão poderia sonhar em ter. – disse Hagen enfático.

Milo estava calado. Pensava sobre o que significaria ser Xogum do Japão e no grande trabalho que teria de fazer se assumisse esta tarefa.

Eu e Shiriyu partilharemos as tarefas com você. Nada te impedirá de morar aqui e de ver Camus todos os dias...ou noites. Confie em mim. Eu jamais lhe daria um cargo que o separasse daquele que sempre foi sua força. Não faria sentido ter um Xogum sem entusiasmo no poder.- murmurou Donko no ouvido de Milo, sincero.

Eu aceito o cargo. Quero que Donko e Shiriyu sejam meus conselheiros e porta vozes. Quero que Hagen seja o general de meu exercito e Siegrifield meu ministro da justiça. Ichii será o ministro que vai regular o comércio.MdM será responsável pela punição dos delinqüentes. Eu cuidarei pessoalmente dos impostos.

Ótimo. Você foi muito feliz em suas escolhas políticas Milo. Agora você é o Xogum.- disse Donko se curvando para Milo. Todos os outros samurais e senhores que estavam na sala imitaram Donko.

A reunião tratou de reformas e acertos políticos por horas. Uma vez encerrada, Milo se arrumou como um Xogum deve fazer e foi de liteira rumo a Chinji no Ai, seguido de Donko, que parecia estar mais ansioso agora do que estivera durante dez anos de batalhas.

Donko desce da liteira , na porta da Chinji no Ai. Nas mãos trazia o leque que ficara de devolver dez anos antes, intacto. Shion saiu de dentro da casa, elegante como sempre, vestido com um delicado quimono azul marinho, os cabelos brancos presos num arranjo formal de flores. Donko prendeu a respiração.Lindo, perfeito, único...foi isso o que o senhor pensou ao ver Shion ali, de pé a sua frente. Shion olhava Donko um tanto incrédulo, como se estivesse dentro de um sonho.

Seu leque.- disse Donko colocando o leque com delicadeza nas mãos de Shion. Queria saber por que os cabelos de Shion haviam ficado brancos, mas não perguntaria isso a seu amante. Depois, com mais calma, procuraria ouvir a história da boca de Kaede. Com certeza seria muito penoso para seu amado contar o que lhe ocorrera, pensou Donko.

Shion pegou o leque com a mão trêmula. Um momento breve de silêncio se passou até que Shion deixasse o leque cair no chão e abraçasse Donko com apaixonado desespero. Donko retribuiu o abraço, feliz. Os dois se beijaram com fome e saudade ali mesmo, na porta da Chinji no Ai. De sua liteira, Milo viu a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Shion e Donko mereciam ser felizes. Foi Kaede que, muito intrometida, deu um belo cutucão em Donko, acordando os dois para o fato de que não podiam continuar com aquilo na porta da casa de chá. Milo riu ao ver a cara indignada de Shion para Kaede, e a cara de moleque maroto de Donko ao ouvir as imprecações da empregada sobre "baixaria na porta do estabelecimento não". Milo desceu de sua liteira, salvando os apaixonados da falação de Kaede.

Oi Kaede!- disse Milo , abraçando a empregada.

Oi Milo. Salvando seus amigos de mim, não é...safado!- disse Kaede brincalhona.

Isso...Chame mesmo o Xogum de safado Kaede!-disse Donko, maldoso.

Xogum? O Milo? Eu conheço esse moleque desde pequeno e chamo ele de safado o quanto eu quiser. E vocês dois...arrumem um quarto, por favor! Porta não é lugar dessas coisas.- disse Kaede, enfática entrando na casa de chá em seguida. Os três riram. Kaede era mesmo uma figura rara.

Shion fez uma pequena reverência para Milo.

Espero que o senhor do clã do crisântemo não se importe com a bagunça. Ainda estamos nos arrumando para voltar a funcionar como nos antigos tempos de paz.- disse Shion, côrtes.

Não me importo, mesmo. Obrigado, Shion-san.- disse Milo, animado.

Os três entraram na casa de chá. Donko e Shion subiram direto para um aposento privativo no segundo andar.

Milo foi procurar Camus.

Acabou por encontrar Camus na sala de música, vestido num belo quimono branco com estampa de flores de cerejeira, tocando com as mãos pálidas um shamisen. Milo se sentou para ouvir Camus tocar. Camus começou a cantar e sua voz tinha uma alegria límpida, uma alegria tão forte que isso levou Milo as lágrimas. Pela primeira vez na vida Camus estava realmente feliz.Camus cantava:

"_Haru kaze ga_

_Soyo soyo to_

_Fuku wa uchi e to_

_Kono yado e_

_Oni wa soto e to_

_Ume ga ka soyuru_

_Ame ka yuki ka"_

Milo acompanhou a canção com sua voz firme. Camus deixou de lado o shamisen e foi se sentar ao lado de Milo.

Eu consegui Camus. Milagres existem, eu consegui.Sou senhor de um clã agora.- disse Milo, feliz.

Mesmo, que clã?- perguntou Camus, curioso, se sentando no colo de Milo.

Milo riu por dentro...ia dar um susto em Camus...

Tokugawa.- disse Milo, altivo.

Você está brincando? Esse é o clã que vai subir ao Xogunato!- disse Camus, surpreso , saído do colo de Milo e ficando de pé.

Verdade. E eu subi ao Xogunato sim.- disse Milo, sério. Camus se sentou ao lado de Milo novamente, pasmo.

Minha primeira ordem como Xogum é essa: Você está proibido de usar ópio ou láudano para o resto de sua vida, sobre pena de desonra em último grau. Deve cuidar de sua saúde com esmero, ouviu.- disse Milo sério, decidido a livrar Camus do vício a qualquer preço.

Sim, meu senhor.- disse Camus, ainda incrédulo.

Fora isso pode fazer o que quiser...até me bater como antigamente, lembra...quando eu tinha muita dificuldade em aprender a ler e você dava com um bastão de bambu na minha cabeça para eu prestar atenção na sua aula.- disse Milo, recuperando seu jeito moleque.

E nós...você é o Xogum agora, o senhor do Japão...como vamos ficar juntos? –perguntou Camus com medo.

Como Shion e Donko ficam juntos. Eu lhe dou Ikiru, Camus. Em troca não peço nada, apenas que me permita visitá-lo quando eu sentir saudades.- disse Milo á Camus, bondoso.

Eu prometi que me casaria com você se você conseguisse. Eu cumpro minhas promessas, Milo. E além do mais, quero me casar com você, porque o amo.- disse Camus, aliviado.

Milo beijou Camus com luxúria. As mãos frias de Camus despiam com delicadeza as roupas de samurai de Milo. Milo tremia de desejo. Havia esperado a vida inteira por aquele momento. Camus estava exultante. Pela primeira vez na vida estava para se deitar com alguém que realmente desejava. O sangue latejava em suas veias. Aquela sim era sua verdadeira primeira vez, seu verdadeiro _mizu-age. _Milo despiu Camus de seu quimono de seda. O corpo de Camus era lindo, pálido e ambíguo. Milo admirou aquele corpo, cobiçoso.Camus corou de leve ao ver o olhar ferino de Milo sobre si. Milo acariciou a pele sensível da parte interna das coxas de Camus, ouvindo deliciado os suspiros do onagata. Camus se inclinou para Milo, beijando-lhe o pescoço com fome, mordendo de leve os ombros bronzeados de seu amado. Milo deitou Camus no chão, ficando sobre ele.Passou-lhe a língua quente sobre o pescoço, descendo até o ombro, seguindo pela curva da clavícula do onagata. Camus tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. Milo parou para contemplar o rosto corado de seu amado, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter seus gemidos. Milo sorriu, maldoso.Sugou os mamilos de Camus um após o outro , com força, fazendo o corpo delicado sobre si tremer de desejo. Camus mordia com tal força seu lábio inferior que ele já sangrava. Era da etiqueta dos onagata serem discretos em seu prazer. Milo continuou com seu caminho pelo corpo de Camus lentamente, evitando ao máximo tocar no membro pulsante do menino.Milo se deitou sobre Camus , beijando-lhe os lábios feridos, pressionando com a coxa a ereção do onagata. As unhas de Camus se cravaram em suas costas, o enchendo de lascívia. Milo sentiu aquelas unhas descerem sobre si, arranhando-o com firmeza.Camus sentia o membro rijo de Milo contra sua perna delicada.Fez movimentos suaves com a perna para acariciar Milo, o que agradou muito o samurai.

Olhe para mim Camus...- murmurou Milo no ouvido de seu amado com a voz deliciosamente rouca.

Camus abriu seus olhos enevoados, perdidos naquilo que era melhor do que o ópio, mais enlouquecedor que o láudano. Milo inverteu as posições, deixando Camus ficar por cima de si. Camus lambeu os lábios, trêmulo. Passou as unhas levemente compridas pelo peitoral de Milo, que soltou um gemido baixo, rouco. Camus fez com Milo o mesmo que o samurai havia feito consigo, só que com muito mais verve e experiência. Milo abriu as pernas, num convite. Camus emudeceu, maravilhado. Deitou-se sobre Milo...nunca havia sido ativo antes em uma relação. Os clientes costumavam quere possuir os onagata, não ao contrário.

Tem certeza de que quer isso Milo-kun.- murmurou Camus no ouvido de Milo, carinhoso.

Sim. Quero te dar prazer.- murmurou Milo, rouco, perdido, deliciado.

Camus penetrou Milo com delicadeza e inexperiência, extasiado com as sensações que o corpo de Milo lhe proporcionava. Milo estava trêmulo e extasiado. Sentir Camus dentro de si era maravilhoso. Camus chegou ao clímax com um gemido alto, tombando ao lado de Milo.

Sua vez, itoshii.- disse Camus malicioso para Milo, que se deitou sobre o onagata, faminto.

Milo adorou ter sua cintura envolvida pelas pernas de alabastro de Camus. Camus se forçou contra Milo, gemendo ao se sentir penetrado. Milo possuía Camus com certa violência, o que agradou muito o onagata.Milo atingiu seu prazer com um gemido torturado. Os dois continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, respirando ofegantes.

Milo beijou a testa suada de Camus, que sorriu.

Você é meu agora.- disse Camus, abraçando Milo, possessivo.

Eu sempre fui seu, Camus. Sempre fui.- murmurou Milo, feliz.

Milo se lembrou de seu pai e sorriu. Queria dizer a ele que era feliz em suas escolhas, mas achava que de onde estivesse seu pai estava vendo que sim. Sentindo as mãos frias e possessivas de Camus o envolvendo, Milo adormeceu. Camus ficou um bom tempo acordado, vendo Milo dormir sereno em seus braços. Com uma oração curta aos deuses, Camus fez finalmente as pazes com a vida e adormeceu, para encontrar com Milo também em seus sonhos.

O dia raiou, o dia da execução de Setsuan e Matsuno. Shion pediu para visitar Setsuan, o que lhe foi concedido. Setsuan não parecia triste, pelo contrário, parecia estranhamente alegre quando se sentou em frente a Shion na exígua sala de visitas. Os dois onagata foram deixados á sos pelos guardas, para melhor conversarem.

Matsuno tinha tudo para ser bom, mas escolheu ser mau, por isso nunca conseguirei perdoa-lo completamente por seus atos. Você, Setsuan, é um onagata como eu. Sei quais são os tipos de história que levam meninos a se tornarem onagatas. Conheci um pouco de sua história através das falácias de Ikiru. Creio que tudo que você fez foi encontrar a pessoa errada na hora certa.- disse Shion, sério.

Eu não me arrependo de nada. Amo Matsuno. Estou feliz de morrer junto a ele enquanto ainda sou jovem.Fico feliz de não ter a chance de envelhecer e ser trocado por alguém mais novo e belo. Morrendo agora, terei o coração de Matsuno para sempre.- disse Setsuan, de forma diferente. Não havia nele laivos de maldade ou afetação. Era como se a sentença de morte o tivesse libertado da disputa por Matsuno, fonte verdadeira de toda sua malícia e caprichos.

Entendo.É uma pena. Se você tivesse sido um dos meus meninos, não teria de recorrer a maldade para ter alguém que lhe amasse.- disse Shion, com um sorriso bondoso.

Minha vida foi muito boa. Eu não teria escolhido outra melhor. E não teria amado ninguém além de Matsuno. Ele é tão corajoso. Não teme a morte. Eu temo...mas sei que vou ficar bem. Vamos juntos para o inferno, e isso me basta.- disse Setsuan, sereno.

Não creio que vocês vão para o inferno, e nem quero isso. Prefiro que reencarnem e paguem na Terra seus pecados. Vim aqui para dar um presente á você. – disse Shion, emocionado.

Que presente?- perguntou Setsuan, calmo.

Shion colocou uma adaga em frente ao outro onagata.

Menos dor, a você e a Matsuno. Não posso salva-los da Morte, mas posso lhes dar um meio mais doce e honroso de partir deste mundo.- disse Shion, sincero.

Por que faz isso por nós? Nós lhe supliciamos por dez anos.- falou Setsuan curioso.

Porque não quero ter ódio em meu coração. Fiquei com muito ódio por causa da execução de Mime e Suzako, pensei que nunca ia conseguir perdoar vocês pelo que fizeram aos meus meninos. Porém ontem tive um sonho. Sonhei que Mime e Suzako estavam juntos, de mãos dadas, namorando como adolescentes num lugar lindo, cheio de cerejeiras floridas e peônias vermelhas abertas. Eles pararam, olharam para mim sorrindo e me deram adeus acenando muitas vezes. Não havia sombra de ódio no olhar deles e esse sonho me trouxe muita paz. Pensei que se eles eram capazes de perdoar eu também tinha de ser. Devo isso a eles. – disse Shion, sorrindo.

Setsuan balançou a cabeça, entendendo o que Shion queria dizer.

De fato, eu não sinto mais ódio por vocês.Mas nunca poderei perdoar Matsuno. Ele não tinha nem mesmo um motivo para ser cruel. Isso eu sou incapaz de entender.- disse Shion pensativo.

Espero que seu sonho tenha sido uma visão do paraíso.- disse Setsuan, sincero.

Shion se comoveu com a sinceridade do outro onagata.

Espero me encontrar com você lá quando eu morrer, para conversarmos de novo.- disse Shion, sincero.

Se eu renascer menino, posso me tornar onagata na sua casa de chá? –perguntou Setsuan segurando-se para não chorar.

Claro. Como quiser.Vou cuidar bem de você.- disse Shion, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Você é muito bondoso. Nunca entendi como alguém pode ser tão magnânimo. Você não nos chutou ao nos ver caídos...se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu chutaria.- disse Setsuan com o olhar distante, pensativo.

Tenho de ir. Esconda a adaga em sua roupa, ou os guardas a tomarão de você.- disse Shion se levantando.

Adeus, Shion-san. Até algum dia, quem sabe? - disse Setsuan se levantando.

Setsuan não precisou nem pedir: Shion o abraçou com força, como um pai. Ambos ficaram assim por um tempo, chorando em silêncio. Shion soltou-se do abraço gentilmente.

Adeus Setsuan. Espero você na Chinji no Ai. Espero que um dia Matsuno seja digno de você e que ele não corrompa seu caráter na próxima vida.- disse Shion se retirando da cela.

Shion chorou muito no corredor da prisão, por si mesmo, por seus meninos, por seus inimigos, pelas dores de sua profissão. Chorou até estar com o coração leve de novo e pronto para enfrentar a vida com sua costumeira dignidade.

Um milhão de estrelas...em mim há um milhão de estrelas.- murmurou Shion para si mesmo ao sair da prisão, recuperando sua força para seguir em frente e sua fé na vida.

Assim que saiu da prisão viu Donko, que o esperava sorridente. Enxugou os olhos na manga do quimono e foi em direção a seu amado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Desde que Shaka se tornara efetivamente um Buda e que Matsuno havia sido preso, ele e Lua viviam numa casa modesta e confortável em estilo japonês, com um pequeno jardim e um pátio interno com uma pequena fonte. Mu continuava a ser ator Kabuki, mas não mais do que isso. Apesar de ter tido muitas melhoras, Mu continuava meio louco e avoado, uma criança inocente que vivia se esquecendo de tudo. Certas feridas não se fecham nunca. Mu jamais seria completamente são novamente. Shaka acordou com a voz delicada de Mu em seus ouvidos.

Tenho uma surpresa para você.- disse Mu, feliz.

Que surpresa?- perguntou Shaka curioso.

Venha que vou te mostrar!- disse Mu, indo para o jardim.

Shaka seguiu Mu e para seu espanto viu o jardim repleto de roseiras e rosas inglesas.

Você vive falando delas...eu comprei-as de um estrangeiro no porto.É para você não sentir tanta falta da Inglaterra, da sua casa lá. Gostou?

Shaka sorriu, emocionado com a sutileza do amor de Lua.

Adorei, Mu. Com você minha vida é completa, com ou sem rosas inglesas.Te amo.- disse Shaka abraçando Mu.

Posso pedir uma coisinha em troca...- disse Mu com ares de criança levada.

O que?- perguntou Shaka, encantado com o jeito maroto de sua luinha.

Mu cochichou no ouvido de Shaka algo que fez o inglês ficar extremamente vermelho e sem graça. Mas Shaka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente...sempre cedia os desejos de Lua.

A grande melhora de Lua foi que ele nunca mais se esqueceu de Shaka, ganhando assim a memória eterna e preciosa que tanto sonhara ter desde que perdera a sanidade.

E assim, todos foram felizes até o dia de suas mortes, que foram na mais extrema velhice. Milo foi o maior Xogum da história do Japão e Camus se tornou um delicado dono de casa de chá. Eles morreram velhos e juntos. Shion e Donko, Seiya e Shiriyu, Mu e Shaka também tiveram a sorte de terminarem juntos suas vidas sobre a terra. Afrodite ganhou MdM como protetor e eles também terminaram juntos como um casal bem briguento e incomum. Setsuan e Matsuno foram achados mortos em sua cela a golpes de adaga, escapando assim da morte terrível que era a crucificação e morrendo juntos, abraçados.

Milo reencontrou seus irmãos e ficou sabendo que junto com Shura, Ikki e Aldebaran eles haviam conseguido fugir do massacre da aldeia.

Durante os cem primeiros anos, o Xogunato Tokugawa manteve a paz e foi bom para o Japão...mas depois as coisas saíram de rumo. O Xogunato Tokugawa caiu na incompetência, o código de honra samurai foi degradado e caiu em desuso, os onagata e as yujo (prostitutas femininas de luxo) foram tomadas como verdadeiros bodes expiatórios da decadência japonesa e sua profissões foram perseguidas e confinadas a a Era Meji e a influência estrangeira, essas profissões foram definitivamente extirpadas da cultura japonesa, ficando apenas as gueixas e os atores kabuki como seus herdeiros diretos. A todos aqueles que sofreram nessas profissões de luxo, beleza, arte e servidão uma reverência em sua honra. E que não mais a humanidade faça sofrer aqueles que a embelezam as custas de muita luta, esse é meu desejo. Espero com sinceridade que esse desejo não seja só meu.

OWARI

É , acabou. Espero que tenham gostado! Até um próximo fic. Eu gostei muito de escrever esse fic e como sou boa em História, para aparecer outro romance histórico meu por aí não custa...estou com umas idéias.. veremos no que isso vai dar. Chorei muito com a cena de Shion com Setsuan...baldes. O que Camus canta é um pedaço de outra Kouta típica de gueixas cuja tradução é a seguinte: A brisa de primavera sussurra\ Que traga sorte!\ As ameixeiras exalam fragrância\ Que espantem os demônios\ Será chuva?\ Será vento?\ Não importa.

O que coloquei no fechamento da história é o que realmente penso.Fico triste pelo destino dos onagata e das yujo, a quem eu muito admiro. Por isso dei a essa história um final feliz, pois gostaria que os "finais" de todos os onagata e yujos tivessem sido felizes.E por que se Milo não conseguisse no final eu estaria pegando o Bushidô, livro de honra samurai, o amassando bem amassadinho e jogando no lixo, afinal Milo é nessa fic um exemplo dessa honra a muito esquecida por nossa sociedade moderna e que nos faz muita falta (eu acho.)

E porque eu sou antiquada... gosto mesmo é de happy end. Até meus mortos vão para o além saltitantes.(risos)

Obrigado por terem me acompanhado até aqui, me mandado reviwes carinhosas e me apoiado. Vocês todos são demais!E me desculpem se não pude mais responder as reviwes na reta final do fic...estou num final de período na faculdade e cheia de trabalhos e provas para fazer. Tornou-se humanamente impossível responder os reviwes um por um, como eu sempre gostei de fazer e costumava fazer, me desculpem. Vocês merecem todo o carinho do mundo por terem sido tão solícitos, interessados e principalmente encorajadores do meu trabalho.

Kisses para todos e até a próxima fic!

Yumi Sumeragi.


End file.
